


It's Not Babysitting

by masturblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двадцативосьмилетний Курт Хаммел живет в Нью-Йорке уже десять лет. У него есть хорошая работа, отличная квартира и два лучших друга: Себастиан и Купер. Все начинается в тот момент, когда Блейн, семнадцатилетний брат последнего, приезжает к Куперу, чтобы вместе с ним провести это лето...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not Babysitting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57454) by anxioussquirrel. 



> Из-за непонятного и нестабильного положения русских сайтов пришлось переехать отсюда http://ficbook.net/readfic/1395644 .

Погода была просто нереальной. Скорее всего, кто-то перемешал все листочки в календаре, потому что 93 градуса* в Нью-Йорке в начале июня, а уж тем более вечером, совершенно точно не считалось нормальным. Город источал жар, как раскаленная печь, и Курт, направляясь на свою обычную воскресную встречу с двумя друзьями, тихо выругался, ощутив, как рубашка прилипла к вспотевшей спине. По крайней мере, в театре сегодня не нужно было появляться. И Курту даже думать было больно, какой невыносимой могла быть жара несколькими часами ранее. 

Он потянул на себя дверь их любимого кафе-бара и с облегчением вздохнул, когда ветерок от кондиционера окутал его. Прохладный, но не леденящий – еще одна из причин, по которым Курт так любил это место; кроме того, оно находилось совсем недалеко от его дома, а также предлагало восхитительный кофе и не менее хорошие напитки. Последнее было немаловажно, учитывая, насколько разными были их алкогольные пристрастия. 

Едва он направился к их любимому столику, как был встречен громким возгласом, заставившим других посетителей с любопытством взглянуть в его сторону. Бариста и глазом не моргнул, уже давно привыкший к выходкам Себастиана за последние годы встреч их троицы. 

– Сегодня ты опоздал всего лишь на двадцать пять минут, куколка, _неплохо_. – Высокий и стройный мужчина, с удобством устроившийся на своем стуле, приподнял бокал виски – всегда виски, только самый лучший в этом баре – и широко улыбнулся. 

Курт закатил глаза. 

– Заткнись, Себ. Мне в голову пришла идея, я должен был сделать наброски. 

– Очередная? Не переусердствуй, со всеми-то своими идеями. Как обычно? – Себастиан встал и потянулся, обнажая небольшую часть плоского живота под темной рубашкой. Курт покачал головой. 

– Только не в такую погоду; я возьму со льдом. Где Купер? – Опустевшая наполовину чашка с чёрным кофе одиноко стояла на столике, поэтому можно было сделать вывод, что последний из их троицы был где-то неподалеку. 

Себастиан жестом указал на боковую дверцу бара и направился делать заказ. Сегодня была его очередь покупать выпивку. 

– Ему позвонил брат. С болезненным выражением лица, словно у него запор, Купер направился к выходу, по привычке нервно нарезать круги. 

Словно в подтверждении этих слов, красивый мужчина с прижатым к уху телефоном прошел мимо двери, развернулся и зашагал в противоположном направлении, с кем-то разговаривая и активно жестикулируя на ходу. Курт устроился в огромном кресле, которое они всегда оставляли для него свободным, и сфокусировался на том, чтобы охладить свой мозг после короткой прогулки по жаре. 

Он едва успел пригубить свой кофе, когда Купер с растрепанной причёской – из-за привычки вечно запускать пальцы в волосы, Курт знал это – влетел обратно с диким взглядом. 

– Себ, мне надо выпить, – он шлепнулся на свой стул и с отвращением оттолкнул кофе. – Подожди, принеси двойной. 

Себастиан ухнул и торжествующе встал. 

– _Наконец-то_ , хоть кто-то из вас двоих выпьет со мной. Снова водку с колой, или сегодня я смогу уговорить тебя на что-то более крепкое? 

– Да что угодно. 

Купер опустил голову на стол, оставаясь в таком положении, пока в его руке не оказался стакан со щедрым количеством тёмно-медовой жидкости. Только тогда он поднял взгляд и за один раз проглотил половину виски, после чего зашёлся в жестоком кашле. 

Себастиан покачал головой, но не стал комментировать, дожидаясь, пока Купер вновь сможет говорить. 

– Расскажешь нам теперь, дорогой друг, что выбесило тебя на этот раз? Снова любимый папаша? 

Курт поморщился. Они оба знали, что даже в тридцать лет отношения Купера с отцом оставляли желать лучшего, поэтому обычно старались не поднимать эту тему. Но природное чутьё Себастиана не подвело и на этот раз. Лицо Купера исказилось от гнева. 

– Да. – Он допил остаток виски, лишь слегка кашлянув. – Он застал Блейна с парнем – я не знаю всех деталей, но, судя по всему, они там не уроки делали – и вновь одарил его своей мудрой _отцовской речью_. Бедный мальчик не захотел рассказывать мне всё, но я могу себе представить, как хреново это было; Блейн очень расстроился. Они с отцом поругались, и Блейн позвонил мне, умоляя разрешить остаться со мной на лето. У меня не было другого выбора, кроме как согласиться. 

Курт почувствовал вспышку гнева, возникающую всякий раз, когда рассказы о гомофобных придурках достигали его ушей; одного взгляда на Себастиана хватило, чтобы понять – не только он это испытывал. В свои двадцать восемь оба уже давно усвоили: нельзя позволять ненависти всяких идиотов задевать их, но это вовсе не значило, что кто-то из них забыл, какую боль это причиняло, особенно в подростковом возрасте. Курт мог себе только представлять, насколько было хуже, когда подобное исходило от твоей собственной семьи. Он в успокаивающем жесте прикоснулся к руке Купера. 

– Но это ведь хорошо, так? То есть твоему брату определённо будет лучше рядом с тобой, чем в Огайо с вашим отцом. – Курт не понимал, по какой причине Купер выглядел таким расстроенным этой перспективой. 

– Будет, но у меня совершенно нет на него времени… повышение по службе уже на следующей неделе, новые обязанности, не говоря уж о том, что с аудиторскими проверками, которые мы затеяли, я буду допоздна работать ближайшие дни. Боже, я его даже из аэропорта не смогу завтра забрать, потому что у меня назначена встреча, которую никак нельзя перенести. Кроме того, я не могу позволить ему одному слоняться по Нью-Йорку, так? Он никогда раньше здесь не был. Его может сбить машина, могут похитить, ограбить, избить или совратить какие-нибудь извращенцы. И в то же время, Блейн не может провести всё лето, запертый в моей квартире. Ему нужен человек, который покажет город, научит правилам безопасности, составит компанию… 

Себастиан всё понял первым и приподнял руки вверх, как только Купер остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. 

– Даже не смотри на меня, я работаю столько же, сколько и ты. Если ему потребуется юрист, то, пожалуйста, но в остальном я пас. Попробуй договориться со Сладкими Щёчками, он тут единственный со странным рабочим расписанием. 

Купер кивнул и умоляюще взглянул на Курта, который комически широко распахнул глаза. 

– Подожди, что? Нет, да ладно тебе… может, я и работаю в основном дома, но это вовсе не значит, что у меня куча свободного времени. Кроме того, я не какая-то там нянька, что я буду делать с ребёнком? 

Купер посмотрел на него щенячьим взглядом. Черт бы его побрал, он прекрасно знал, как смягчить Курта. 

– Но ведь он не ребёнок, ему уже семнадцать, Курт. Исполнится восемнадцать в августе. Ему просто нужно будет несколько раз в неделю составить компанию, а также показать город и научить безопасности. Ох, и привезти завтра из аэропорта. 

– Куп… 

– Я буду любить тебя вечно. Я буду всю оставшуюся жизнь платить за тебя налоги. Я… 

Курт вздохнул. Он знал, что обязательно пожалеет об этом, но, по правде говоря, Курт готов был сделать для своих друзей практически всё, а это даже не было чем-то глобальным. Ему просто придётся немного изменить расписание и ограничить своё творческое (а точнее, _беспорядочное_ ) поведение в те дни, когда будет показывать мальчику город. 

– Хорошо. Я сделаю это, хорошо. 

Купер подпрыгнул со своего места и втянул Курта в крепкое объятие. 

– Курт, ты самый лучший. Спасибо! И ты не соскучишься, обещаю, Блейн… 

Он не услышал, каков из себя Блейн, потому что немедленно был стиснут сзади, а высокий голос Себастиана с энтузиазмом подхватил: 

– Групповые объятия! 

 

х х х х 

 

Курт стоял в зале прибытия с огромным стаканом кофе в руке, чувствуя себя раздражительным и все еще не совсем проснувшимся. Он уже несколько раз обругал себя – на английском, французском, и плохом испанском для разнообразия, – за мягкотелость и неспособность отказать Куперу. За те два часа, что Хаммел бодрствовал, поток нецензурных выражений достался также его телефону, что поднял Курта в восемь утра, жаре, которая становилась всё невыносимее, таксисту, что тот громко подпевал радио, и самолету из Колумбуса, запаздывающему на пятнадцать минут. Большинство изысканных ругательств Курт, разумеется, пробормотал себе под нос. Может, Курт Хаммел и являл собой классический пример истинной стервы по утрам, но даже у него были свои границы. 

Он ненавидел утро. Курт был самой что ни на есть ночной пташкой, убедившись в этом окончательно в тот период, когда стал работать на дому в качестве дизайнера театральных костюмов и осознал, что более продуктивен ночью. Курт к тому же верил, что быстрый взлёт его карьеры чуть ли не полностью зависел от того факта, что он позволял своему мозгу работать по собственному естественному расписанию. Теперь уже несколько лет Курт проводил свои ночи за дизайном и шитьём, редко отправлялся в постель раньше пяти утра и обычно поднимался около полудня. Его работодатели – Бродвейский театр, который фактически перекупил Курта у прежних нанимателей – с готовностью подстраивался под его нужды, позволяя работать с актёрами только днём и вечером. 

Необходимость забрать Блейна из аэропорта в десять утра означала, что Курту удалось поспать менее трех часов. А недостаток драгоценных часов сна всегда превращал его в элегантного ворчуна, мозг которого имел интересную привычку отлучаться без спроса. 

В этот самый момент, ожидая появления пассажиров из Колумбуса, Курт был абсолютно уверен: день может стать только ещё хуже. С его-то удачливостью, брат Купера окажется шумным, вечно ноющим и требовательным надоедливым ребёнком без малейшего понятия об уважении ко времени и личному пространству других людей. Боже, а что если он слушает какую-нибудь отвратительную музыку? Или – ещё хуже – одевается так, что Хаммелу будет стыдно стоять рядом? Ведь должна же быть какая-то причина, по которой раньше Купер ни разу не приглашал своего брата в Нью-Йорк и крайне редко говорил о нём. 

Откровенно говоря, единственной фотографией младшего Андерсона, которую когда-либо видел Курт, был маленький снимок двенадцатилетнего мальчика с воткнутыми в темные кудрявые волосы маргаритками. Он выглядел очень мило, но прошло уже пять лет. Теперь же Курт ожидал увидеть неуклюжего подростка с прыщами и массивной шапкой из волос. Купер тоже ничем особенно не помог. Он не был дома уже около трёх лет, поэтому когда Курт спросил про брата, тот пожал плечами. 

– Ты видел фотографию в моей квартире. Добавь пару лет. 

Да уж, спасибо за помощь. 

Курт уже решил, что просто подбросит парня до квартиры Купера, которая находилась всего в квартале от его собственной, а затем вернётся домой и поспит. Прогулка по городу может подождать до тех пор, пока погода и время станут более приемлемыми. 

Двери распахнулись, и пассажиры начали заполнять зал, но Курт не видел человека, который бы хоть как-то сочетался с картинкой в его голове. Десятью минутами позднее он всё ещё ждал. Внезапно рядом с ним раздался очень приятный мужской голос: 

– Простите… думаю, Вы ждёте меня. 

Курт был твёрдо уверен в обратном, однако уже очень давно усвоил урок: никогда не отказывать таким вот подкатам, пока не удостоверишься, стоит ли молодой человек твоего внимания. Это позволило ему положить в копилку воспоминаний пару ужасных свиданий, достаточно фантастического секса и один раз даже непродолжительные отношения. Так что даже в таком раздражённом состоянии Курт повернулся на голос. И удивлённо моргнул. 

Этот парень определенно был из тех, кому не хотелось отказывать. Он был невысоким и гораздо моложе него, может, около двадцати двух, но невероятно привлекательным с выразительным лицом и тёплым взглядом. Его тёмные волосы были аккуратно уложены назад, а на шее красовалась очаровательная _бабочка,_ прекрасно дополняющая тёмную рубашку. Даже этого хватило, чтобы у Курта участился пульс. Он ответил на лёгкую улыбку незнакомца. 

– Спасибо, великолепный, но я жду кое-кого другого. Хотя ты можешь оставить мне свой номер, я перезвоню. 

Замешательство немного преобразило лицо парня, внезапно сделав на вид гораздо моложе. 

– Эм, нет, я имел в виду… Вы ведь мистер Хаммел, так? Мой брат прислал вчера Вашу фотографию. Меня зовут Блейн Андерсон. 

Курт почувствовал, как все его лицо залилось краской. Значит, _это и есть_ брат Купера?! 

– _Ох_. Ох, блядь, эм… Чёрт, прошу прощения. Начнём с начала, хорошо? – Он протянул ладонь мужчине – парню, поправил себя Курт – и нацепил очаровательную улыбку. – Привет, приятно познакомиться с тобой. Пожалуйста, не называй меня мистером Хаммелом, хорошо? Просто Курт. 

Какая-то часть беспокойства исчезла из прекрасных глаз Блейна – они совершенно отличались от глаз Купера, золотистые настолько, что бархат, использованный Куртом для последнего костюма, казался обычной тряпочкой. Блейн пожал ему руку в ответ. 

– Привет. Спасибо, что приехал за мной. Надеюсь, я не доставил никаких проблем. Я сказал Куперу, что и сам могу поймать такси, но он не хотел об этом даже слышать. 

Симпатичный и _вежливый_? Такое нечасто встретишь. 

– Ничего страшного. Купер хотел, чтобы я отвёз тебя в его квартиру, поэтому сейчас найдём свободное такси. Надеюсь, он оставил тебе что-нибудь перекусить – вероятно, Купер вернётся не скоро. Но если нет, рядом с холодильником есть пара меню ресторанов с доставкой на дом. 

Блейн кивнул. 

– Я буду в порядке. Я привык справляться сам. 

Это было произнесено тихо, и Курт ощутил, как в глубине его души проснулось сочувствие. Он знал, что такое одиночество – Курт изучил это чувство на себе, как и все его проявления, когда впервые оказался в Нью-Йорке. И не оставалось никаких сомнений, что именно это Курт услышал в голосе Блейна. Теперь, когда неловкое начало их встречи осталось позади, Курт решил как следует _рассмотреть_ Блейна. Это было его типичной характеристикой – в то время как Себастиан с удивительной точностью подмечал детали и делал заключения, Курт отлично умел читать эмоции и чувства людей, написанные на лицах, сквозившие в жестах и поступках. Ему потребовалась всего пара секунд, чтобы заметить тёмные круги под слегка покрасневшими глазами мальчика, его немного сутулую осанку, и что улыбка затрагивала только лишь губы. Курт ощутил, как невольно смягчается от этой картины, и это можно было считать подвигом, учитывая утреннюю раздражительность. И все же Курт был удивлён, когда услышал собственные слова до того, как успел над ними подумать. 

– Давай сделаем так, Блейн. Ты можешь подождать Купера у меня, тогда тебе не придется сидеть одному в пустой и, скорее всего, неприбранной квартире… только если тебе не хочется там оказаться самому. Но мне кажется, что вчера у Купера не было времени, чтобы вызвать горничную. 

Золотистые глаза наполнились удивлением. 

– Но… я не хочу навязываться. 

Курт пожал плечами. 

– Ты и не навязываешься. – И направился к выходу. 

Когда Блейн снова оказался рядом, перекинув через плечо ремень от чехла с гитарой и держа в руке большую сумку, Курт добавил: 

– Мне не трудно приготовить обед на двоих, и, когда нужно будет уйти в театр, ты можешь остаться и… не знаю, заняться чем-нибудь. 

– Бродвейский театр? – Удивление в голосе Блейна было приятным сюрпризом, и Курт кивнул, придерживая перед ним дверь, чтобы Блейн мог спокойно выйти со своим багажом. – Обожаю Бродвей! Что ты будешь смотреть? 

Он еще и театр любил? Как так получилось, что Купер никогда не упоминал о таком сокровище, как свой брат? Курт улыбнулся, а после указал на пустое такси, и они направились к нему. 

– Ничего. Я работаю там… дизайнером. Сегодня у меня по плану примерка костюмов для нового мюзикла. Ты можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь. 

Блейн резко остановился посреди тротуара, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, пока Курт не потянул его в сторону ожидающего такси. Они забрались внутрь и уже направились к дому Курта, когда Блейн заговорил. 

– Прости, но это… меня слегка шокировало. Я надеялся увидеть Бродвейский театр, когда буду здесь, но никак не ожидал, что попаду внутрь или на самом деле увижу постановку! _С большим удовольствием_ , мистер… эм, Курт. Если не причиню никаких неудобств.

Курт рассмеялся. Он уже и забыл, как здорово было увидеть всё это в первый раз, когда Нью-Йорк был всё ещё новым и загадочным. Было приятно вспомнить собственное изумление и восхищение, переживая их вновь через чувства Блейна. Может, показывать ему достопримечательности города будет не таким уж скучным мероприятием. 

– Конечно, никаких неудобств, если ты сможешь вести себя тихо и не будешь никого отвлекать. Тогда сможешь посмотреть ещё и на репетиции. 

– _Правда? Ничего себе!_ Спасибо! 

Остаток поездки прошел в молчании. Блейн осматривал мелькающий за окном город широко раскрытыми и завороженными глазами. Во многом он сильно напоминал самого Курта, только что приехавшего в Нью-Йорк, радостного и полного радужных надежд. Тогда он был всего на год моложе Блейна. 

Казалось, это было так давно. 

 

х х х х

 

Блейн бросил очередной взгляд на Курта, пока они ждали лифт. Он не хотел показаться грубым, но было так сложно удержаться, чтобы не смотреть на него. Курт был просто… _ох_. Для начала, неотразимо привлекательным. Конечно, Блейн видел его на фотографии, которую прислал Купер, но она никак не могла сравниться с тем, как выглядел мужчина в жизни со своими изящными движениями и выразительным лицом. Не говоря уже о том, что на фото не было видно ног Курта, которые… 

Эм, ладно. Достаточно. 

Кроме того, Блейн был очарован не столько физическими аспектами. Если он не ошибался, то мужчина, стоящий перед ним, был живым доказательством того, что можно быть открытым геем и найти свое место в жизни… иметь друзей, флиртовать с людьми, сделать карьеру. В теории Блейн, разумеется, знал, что это возможно. Но учитывая всё, что он слышал от отца, и шрамы, которые каждый день в зеркале напоминали ему, как большая часть общества думает о подобных ему людях… иногда сложно было _на самом деле поверить_ в это. И, если принимать во внимание ориентацию Курта, тот с успехом мог стать лицом компании _«Все изменится к лучшему»_. 

Блейну очень нужна была надежда, особенно после нескольких последних дней, проведённых в аду. 

То, что отец вошёл в комнату и увидел Блейна со своим парнем, а также руку этого самого парня в штанах Блейна, было ужасно само по себе. Невзирая на годы, прожитые с сознанием того, что его ориентацию с трудом терпят, он оказался не подготовлен к потоку оскорблений, вылившемуся на него в гостиной. Нейтан сбежал так быстро, как только мог, оставляя Блейна наедине с гневом отца. Был даже момент, когда он думал, что мистер Андерсон ударит его – но нет. В конце концов, отец, должно быть, истратил весь запас ругательств, потому что забрал необходимое, зачем и вернулся с работы домой, и ушел. Блейн закрылся в комнате, где свернулся на кровати калачиком, пытаясь успокоиться и унять сильную дрожь. 

Но вскоре позвонил Нейтан. И вовсе не затем, чтобы удостовериться в благополучии Блейна – всего лишь сказать, что да, Блейн нравится ему, но он не готов стать участником такой драмы, а потому для них лучшим выходом будет расстаться. 

Именно тогда Блейн позвонил Куперу. Это было импульсивным решением; отчаянной попыткой достучаться до брата, с которым не разговаривал уже больше года. Блейн даже не помнил всего, что наговорил ему в тот день, так он был потрясен произошедшим. Единственное, что он знал, это как умолял Купера приютить его, забрать подальше от родительского дома. И только когда через пятнадцать минут Блейн открыл электронное письмо от брата с подробной информацией о рейсе, то почувствовал, как земля под его ногами перестала дрожать. 

Это было спасением. Временным, но Блейн готов был принять всё, что только сможет. 

 

х х х х

 

Тихий голос Курта вырвал его из своих мыслей. 

– Блейн? Все в порядке? 

Он кивнул и последовал за Куртом в кабину лифта. Как только они оказались внутри, Курт снова заговорил: 

– Хорошо. Я вижу, тебя что-то беспокоит. Выкладывай. Если хочешь, конечно же. 

Блейн пожал плечами; он мог сказать, что всё в порядке, но что-то в искреннем выражении лица Курта заставило его открыть рот и выпалить: 

– Ты… ты гей? – Курт, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на него так, словно тот спросил, мокрая ли вода, и Блейн покраснел. – Ладно. Прости. Я не хотел строить предположений. И… Купер знает? 

Курт весело фыркнул. 

– Разумеется он знает. Купер не сказал тебе? 

– Я даже не знал, что он так терпим к… 

– Ты шутишь, да? – Голос Курта был всё таким же обыденным, но Блейн заметил вспышку недоверия на его лице. – Оба его лучших друга – геи. Два года назад он даже сам прошел через проверку на прочность ориентации, длящуюся около недели. Купер так сильно переживал, что Себастиан встал и поцеловал его, немедленно исцелив от сомнений. Я продолжаю придерживаться мнения, что ситуация имела бы иной исход, если бы _я_ поцеловал его. Поцелуи Себа похожи на завоевательную армию; чтобы наслаждаться ими, нужно хорошенько подготовиться. 

Он подмигнул, и Блейн не смог сдержать улыбки. Курт заставлял его чувствовать себя очень комфортно, несмотря на все обстоятельства. Он просто был таким чертовски _милым._

Курт наклонил голову. 

– Вы с Купером не слишком близки, да? 

Внезапно на полу обнаружилась необычайно притягательная и интересная точка. 

– Не совсем. Теперь я почти не знаю его. 

Опустившаяся на плечо теплая ладонь заставила Блейна вновь поднять взгляд. 

– Он хороший парень. Трудоголик и немного неряха, но, поверь мне, он потрясающий. 

Лифт остановился, и Блейн кивнул. 

– Спасибо, – слов и ободряющей улыбки Курта хватило, чтобы отчасти развеять его тревоги. 

Квартира Курта оказалась очень уютным и опрятным местом. Стена, разделяющая гостиную и кухню, была снесена, что создавало очень удобное и светлое благодаря большим окнам пространство. Широкие сидячие подоконники прекрасно подходили для того, чтобы свернуться на них с книгой в руках. 

– Это лекарство от сезонной депрессии, – пояснил Курт, заметив восхищение Блейна. – Когда работаешь в основном по ночам, а потом спишь весь день напролет, каждый лучик света как подарок, особенно зимой. Сок или кофе? – Он уже заправлял кофемашину. – Мне необходимо еще кофеина. 

– Кофе, пожалуйста. Я совсем немного спал прошлой ночью, – признался Блейн к собственному удивлению. 

К счастью, Курт решил это не комментировать. 

– Как тебе больше нравится? 

– Чёрный с сахаром. 

Хаммел заинтригованно посмотрел на него. 

– Значит, я могу считать простым совпадением, что ваши с братом вкусы одинаковые? 

Блейн почувствовал, как краснеет. Это было несколько личным – и немного глупым – но он уже открылся насчет Купера… так почему бы и нет? 

– Вообще-то, не совсем. Это больше похоже на напоминание. Когда Купер приезжал домой последний раз, я был слишком маленьким, чтобы пить кофе, но всё же помнил, какой нравится ему. После, если я скучал по нему, то готовил для себя _его_ кофе, пока не стал пить его каждый день просто так. Я знаю, это глупо. Но… он был для меня героем, понимаешь? Пока не сбежал. 

На какую-то долю секунды его голос задрожал, и Блейн был необычайно благодарен за то, что Курт притворился, будто ничего не заметил. 

– Это вовсе не глупо, – сказал он, протягивая Блейну по-весеннему зеленую кружку, наполненную горячей ароматной жидкостью. – Ты пил потом какой-нибудь другой кофе? 

– На самом деле, нет. 

– Оно того стоит. Выяснить для себя – вдруг ты окажешься парнем, предпочитающим капучино? Или латте? – Курт поднял собственную кружку и сделал несколько больших глотков. Наслаждение на его лице нельзя было передать словами. 

Блейн попробовал свой кофе. Он был потрясающим. 

Через пару минут тишины Курт задумчиво на него посмотрел. 

– Не стесняйся сказать, если не захочешь говорить об этом, но я слышал, что родители не особенно поддерживают твою ориентацию? 

Блейн невесело усмехнулся. Что же, можно было и так сказать. 

– А что насчет школы? 

Блейн покачал головой. 

– Ох, нет, там все прекрасно. Я хожу в Академию Далтон – это частная школа с нулевой терпимостью к насилию. Там я в полной безопасности. 

Курт улыбнулся. У него была прекрасная улыбка. 

– Это хорошо. Твой бойфренд тоже учится в Далтоне? 

Это был удар под дых. Конечно, Блейн уже должен был привыкнуть к данной мысли, но пока этого не произошло. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Нейтан был для него кем-то особенным – они встречались меньше двух месяцев, и если бы кто-нибудь спросил Блейна, влюблен ли он, то он затруднился бы с ответом. Но Нейтан был первым парнем Блейна, и _это_ было особенным. Слова, которые пришлось выталкивать из собственного горла, причиняли боль. 

– Теперь уже бывший бойфренд. Но да. В Далтоне. 

Тихое _ох_ слетело с губ Курта, прежде чем он произнес: 

– Мне жаль. 

– Всё в порядке. 

На самом деле, нет, но Курт был здесь ни при чем. Блейн просто был благодарен, что тот не сказал что-то вроде «твой парень не заслуживает тебя» или прочие глупости, которые взрослые привыкли говорить в таких ситуациях. Умом Блейн понимал, что это правда, но сейчас он вовсе не готов был слышать такие слова от незнакомца. 

Он сменил тему. 

– Как это было для тебя? В старшей школе? 

Курт прислонился к шкафчику и сделал глоток. 

– Меня полностью поддерживали дома, но школа была настоящим адом. Я вырос неподалеку от тебя, кстати. В Лайме. Я дождаться не мог, когда же закончу школу и выберусь оттуда. И как только выдался шанс, я так и сделал. В моем случае слова о том, что жизнь начинается с колледжа, – истинная правда. И всё же мне хотелось бы тогда иметь вариант со школой с нулевой терпимостью. Это могло спасти меня от многих… проблем? Оно вообще помогает? 

В скором времени Блейн заметил, что рассказывает Курту про Далтон и Ворблеров оживленным и радостным голосом. Тогда они выяснили, что оба были в Хоре, и обнаружили, что любят одинаковую музыку. Разговор был очень легким и увлекательным, пока они, наконец, не поняли, что давно уже прошло время обеда, и скоро следовало отправиться в театр. 

Помогая Курту быстро приготовить пасту, Блейн изумлённо улыбнулся, осознавая, что здесь, самым необычным образом, который себе только можно представить, он встретил первого в своей жизни взрослого человека, который действительно слушал его, который относился к нему, как к равному, и в самом деле понимал, через что прошёл Блейн. Это было невероятно и восхитительно. Блейн понадеялся, что этот день не станет первым и последним, который он проведёт вместе с Куртом, но всё же решил наслаждаться им на полную катушку – так, на всякий случай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *93 градуса по Фаренгейту приблизительно равняется 34 градусам Цельсия.


	2. Chapter 2

За закрытыми дверьми студии Курт резал и сшивал огромные полотна красного бархата, прислушиваясь к мягко льющейся из гостиной мелодии. Прежде чем Курт заперся здесь, он убедился, что Блейн не против подождать брата у него, и разрешил ему заниматься чем захочет, пока он работает. Хаммел дал парню пароль от вай-фая и пульт от телевизора, показал на полку с коллекцией музыки и фильмов – но Блейн спросил лишь, может ли поиграть немного на пианино, одиноко стоящем в углу. Оно продавалось вместе с квартирой, и поначалу Курт регулярно им пользовался, но в последнее время это занятие больше не приносило удовольствия. 

Теперь стрелки часов перевалились за девять вечера, а музыка не стихала уже около часа. Если бы Курт не знал, что в гостиной сидит подросток, то решил бы – мелодия записана на диск. Мальчик был невероятно талантлив. Какие-то части композиции Хаммел знал и исполнял сам, хотя, должен был признаться, никогда столь искусно. Другие же показались ему фортепианной версией хитов из списка 40 лучших, а также, к большому удивлению Курта, песнями с репетиции, которую недавно посетил Блейн. 

Парень никогда раньше не слышал эти песни, он сам так сказал. Когда Хаммел закончил с примеркой и вернулся забрать его, то обнаружил Блейна завороженного и потрясенного буквально всем. Театром, актерами, репетицией и самой постановкой. А теперь Курт отчетливо мог распознать мелодии, которые знал наизусть – столько раз он их слышал. Блейн почти безошибочно наигрывал их, после того как услышал всего пару раз. Еще одна впечатляющая сторона Блейна Андерсона.

Что, в любом случае, не меняло факта: Курт до сих пор прятался от него в своей студии. 

К этому моменту Блейн уже доказал, что вовсе не в тягость, поэтому ужасные утренние мысли о нянченье с избалованным подростком уже не одолевали Курта. Они разговаривали о самых разных вещах во время ужина в любимом греческом ресторане Хаммела (в этот раз он настоял на полной оплате, пошутив: «Вообще-то, я плачу только на свиданиях», чем вызвал на щеках Блейна очаровательный румянец). 

Но когда они вернулись в квартиру Хаммела, мальчик внезапно стал необычайно тихим и продолжал поглядывать на свой упорно молчащий телефон. Курт все понимал – действительно понимал, – но внезапно почувствовал себя очень уставшим. Не имело значения, насколько ему понравилась компания, – он совершенно не привык проводить так много времени с другими людьми. Быть может, Курт и не был одиночкой по натуре, но, тем не менее, нуждался в своей независимости и праве на одиночество. Когда он был с кем-то, то отдавал себя всего – все свое внимание и заботу, но всему был предел. И сегодня Курт вымотался. Поэтому, как только они вернулись в апартаменты, его ворчливость и грубость стали пузыриться внутри, готовые вот-вот вырваться наружу. Хаммелу вовсе не хотелось выплескивать это на ребенка, который, к тому же, не сделал ничего плохого. 

Именно поэтому он спрятался в своей рабочей комнате. Это было его _счастливым_ местом, а музыка, которая успокаивающе поглаживала звенящие нервы, постепенно остудила и самого Курта. Невзирая на усталость, он почувствовал, будто у него открылось второе дыхание. 

На секунду воцарилась тишина, но тут же мягкие нотки вернулись, заполнив пространство знакомой мелодией. Прежде чем Курт сумел узнать песню, он услышал теплый и ровный голос, подпевающий в такт, и на какое-то время Хаммел даже прекратил свое занятие, погрузившись в звучание. 

 

 _Для тебя я всегда красив,  
И тебя может насмешить  
Любая моя шутка!   
Ты просто покорил меня  
И мои стены пали перед тобой._*

 

Популярная песня была нежнее в этой аранжировке, замедленная до такой степени, что больше напоминала балладу, но звучала прекрасно. В голосе Блейна было столько эмоций, что он даже подрагивал и временами срывался. Песня определенно много значила для него – может, это имело какое-то отношение к бывшему парню? Курт почувствовал, словно подслушивает что-то очень личное, но не мог не наслаждаться этим. Блейна заслуженно выбрали солистом Хора в его школе. 

Последние нотки «Teenage Dream» растворились в воздухе, и квартира словно надолго застыла. Прошло много времени, прежде чем Курт услышал негромкое щебетание телевизора. Он улыбнулся самому себе и вернулся к шитью, принимаясь за одно из трех платьев, которые следовало начать сегодня.

 

х х х х 

 

В следующий раз, когда Курт отвлекся от своего занятия, на часах было почти одиннадцать – по его стандартам довольно рано, но где, черт подери, носило Купера? Его обычный рабочий день заканчивался в шесть, и, хоть для него задержаться в офисе по важным делам было обычным делом, сегодня это перешло все границы. Особенно учитывая, что его младший брат только что приехал, собираясь провести здесь все лето. 

Курт проверил свой телефон на наличие пропущенных сообщений, но ничего. Черт, ему следовало дать Куперу хороший пинок в ту же минуту, как Блейн прибыл – в конце концов, парень мог рассчитывать на поддержку _хоть кого-то_ из своей семьи? Неодобрительно покачивая головой, Курт поднялся из-за своей швейной машинки и, потянувшись, отправился проведать Блейна. 

Телевизор все еще был включен, и звуки какого-то бесполезного реалити-шоу заглушали тишину, но Блейн не смотрел. Свернувшись калачиком на одной стороне дивана, мальчик тихо спал, и выглядел он необычайно юным и маленьким. Курт вздохнул и, захватив лежащий поблизости теплый красный плед, накрыл им Блейна. Когда Курт решил подоткнуть его со всех сторон, то заметил что-то небольшое и серое на черном ковре, а потому наклонился, чтобы поднять. Это оказался маленький пушистый медвежонок, по размеру не больше ладони. Блейн, должно быть, держал его в руке, перед тем как уснуть. Игрушка казалась новой, поэтому Курт усомнился в том, что она была из детства – скорее, подарок от бойфренда; знакомая вещь, за которую можно было подержаться в чужом городе, в чужой квартире. 

Боже, этот мальчик, должно быть, чувствовал себя невероятно одиноким. 

Курт вспомнил, каково это – быть отвергнутым, не принятым, каково слышать различные неприятные слова в свой адрес только лишь из-за своей ориентации. Курт вспомнил боль от своего первого расставания (и у него тоже была знакомая вещь из прошлого: шарф того парня, который Курт обнаружил в своей комнате, и который таскал за собой несколько недель подряд). Но никогда в жизни Хаммел не оставался без поддержки. У него была семья. А сейчас перед ним был Блейн, испытавший горечь расставания и отвернутый собственной семьей за один вечер, – и оказавшийся в полном одиночестве. 

Ярость, вспыхнувшая в груди Курта, вовсе не была новой для него; но сегодня она была ярче, чем обычно. Было достаточно больно, когда дело касалось незнакомцев, безымянных парней и девушек из новостей, которые имели сходные судьбы. Но теперь речь шла вовсе не о незнакомце – это был младший брат лучшего друга Курта, невероятно талантливый мальчик с золотистыми глазами и огромной жаждой жизни; ребенок, который заслуживал куда большего, нежели те крохи внимания и заботы, которые получал от своей семьи. 

И на этот раз гнев Курта был направлен на вполне определенного человека. 

Осторожно вложив мишку в полуоткрытую ладонь Блейна, Хаммел выключил телевизор и погасил огни, после чего тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, в этот же момент набирая знакомый номер. 

 

х х х х 

 

Купер был уже в пути, когда позвонил Курт. Десятью минутами позже он вошел в квартиру, отперев двери собственными ключами – и немедленно был схвачен за руку и втиснут в комнату, а дверь за ним захлопнулась, как смертельная ловушка. Купер слишком хорошо знал Хаммела, чтобы начать извиняться – этот стальной блеск в глазах мог предвещать только неприятности. Поэтому он мысленно подготовил себя к экзекуции. 

– _Купер Эван Андерсон_ , – ой-ой. Полное имя _и_ назидательный тон? Всё было даже хуже, чем он себе представлял. – Где ты, черт подери, был? Уже почти полночь. 

– На ра… – звук, слетевший с губ Курта, вполне можно было принять за шипение разгневанного кота. 

– Не смей говорить мне о _работе_ , Купер. Какую часть фразы _«уже почти полночь»_ ты не понял? Неужели тебя вытащили в очередной стриптиз-бар, чтобы отпраздновать удачное завершение дела? Твой младший брат ждет тебя весь день – если ты вдруг забыл об этом. 

Купер устал – день был очень тяжелым и напряженным, первым на этой неделе. Ему в самом деле не хотелось, чтобы Курт выплескивал на него свое недовольство. Купер тяжело вздохнул и приподнял руки в извиняющемся жесте, но раздражение все же сквозило в голосе: 

– Хорошо, хорошо, я сейчас же заберу его. Тебе вообще не нужно было проводить с ним весь день – я же сказал просто отвезти Блейна в мою квартиру, разве не так? 

Очевидно, Купер произнес что-то совершенно неправильное, потому что на лице Курта вспыхнула ярость, сильная настолько, что Андерсону пришлось отступить на шаг. Хаммел не был крупным мужчиной и никогда жестоким, но пытаться игнорировать его в таком настроении было все равно, что игнорировать фыркающего носорога – очень глупо. 

– Купер. За последние 36 часов ребенка грубо оскорбил собственный отец-гомофоб и бросил парень; он связался со своим братом, который не разговаривал с ним уже, бог знает, сколько времени, и попросил о помощи; он прилетел в Нью-Йорк, только чтобы провести свой первый день с незнакомцем. Тебе не кажется, что ему стоит передохнуть? И заручиться хоть какой-то поддержкой от своей семьи, нет? Ему всего лишь _семнадцать_ , Купер. Помнишь себя в этом возрасте? Я вот помню. И не представляю себе, как можно пережить это все в одиночку. 

Хорошо, ауч. Это был удар по больному. Купер прекрасно понимал, что использовал свой обычный план – загрузил себя делами и старался не думать от Блейне, отпихнуть на потом. Это сработало точно так же, как и всегда помогало не думать о семейных проблемах. К настоящему времени это было уже стандартной реакцией, но теперь, когда Курт заставил его лицом к лицу столкнуться с ситуацией… 

Он знал, что попытка как-то замять всё не прокатит, но все же попытался. Купер присел на край постели. 

– Я ведь говорил тебе раньше, во мне нет никаких родительских инстинктов. Я стану самым плохим отцом в мире. Я могу предоставить Блейну место, где можно поспать, могу кормить его, но… 

Курт сердито посмотрел на него. 

– Не то чтобы теперь у тебя был выбор, _дорогой_! Твой брат здесь и нуждается в гораздо большем, чем еда и кровать – он нуждается _в тебе_. Так что перестань ныть и начни вести себя, как взрослый человек, черт подери. Если это тебя утешит, то думаю, что самый плохой отец в мире уже существует – это ваш, – Хаммел остановился и покачал головой. – Я не могу понять, почему ты держишь Блейна на расстоянии? Он сказал, что ты не всегда был таким, и я совершенно точно знаю, насколько ты заботливый парень. Что же случилось? 

Купер вздохнул и уронил голову в сложенные ладони. Он вовсе не гордился тем, что собирался рассказать. Это было похоже на чистосердечное признание в каком-то преступлении. 

– Когда Блейн открылся нам о своей ориентации три года назад, я был там. Дома. Отец впал в безумную ярость, а мать выглядела так, словно ее ударило молнией. Блейн сбежал в свою комнату, отчаянно рыдая. Я попытался с ними поговорить, убедить, что все в порядке, _заставить_ их принять его. Все закончилось жуткой ссорой между мной и отцом, самой худшей из всех. В ту ночь я покинул дом и больше никогда не возвращался. 

– Ты оставил там Блейна одного, – тихо произнес Курт ледяным тоном. 

– Да. Я не мог смотреть ему в глаза после этого. Не знал, что сказать ему. Поэтому ничего и не говорил. 

Он почувствовал тепло от руки Хаммела, опустившейся на плечо и предлагавшей комфорт и успокоение, которых Купер не заслуживал. 

– Куп. Тебе выдался шанс все изменить и стать героем, которым он привык тебя считать. Ты знаешь, что до сегодняшнего дня Блейн был наполовину убежден и в твоем презрении? 

Горло Купера болезненно сдавило, а все те эмоции, которые он пытался сдержать, вырвались наружу. 

– Боже… Где он? Я забираю его домой. 

Курт покачал головой, немного смягчившись. 

– Он спит на диване; пусть там и останется. Просто постарайся позвонить ему завтра утром, хорошо? И хоть один раз в жизни, вернись с работы в положенное время и забери Блейна домой, проведи с ним хотя бы несколько часов. 

– Я так и сделаю, обещаю, – будет тяжело, но теперь это не имело значения. Купер всё исправит. – Спасибо, Курт. 

– Ничего. У тебя действительно необыкновенный брат, знаешь? Ты должен гордиться им. 

 

х х х х 

 

После того, как Купер уехал домой, Курт смог занять себя шитьем только на пару часов, после чего его уставший мозг отказал нормально функционировать. Хаммел проверил спящего Блейна, оставил на столе записку, где приглашал воспользоваться душем и не стесняться во время завтрака, после чего вернулся в свою спальню и, раздевшись, упал на кровать, немедленно заснув. 

Курт проснулся только после полудня, хорошенько отдохнув. Его мозгу требовалось время – и кофе, – чтобы окончательно проснуться, поэтому Хаммел надел на себя боксеры и, потянувшись, вышел из комнаты, пытаясь вспомнить, какой сегодня день и есть ли у него планы. Когда Курт пересек гостиную, его встретил резкий вздох. Ах да, точно. Брат Купера. 

– Доброе утро, – пробормотал он, не прерывая свой путь на кухню. Оказавшись на месте, Хаммел одобрительно хмыкнул. Свежий кофе ждал его в специальной емкости, источая божественный аромат, и Курт немедленно наполнил свою любимую утреннюю кружку. 

Где-то в процессе поглощения напитка богов мозг Курта стал подмечать некоторые детали, вроде широко распахнутых глаз Блейна. Парень покраснел и отчаянно пытался не смотреть, но явно не преуспевал в этом. Курт посмотрел на себя, оценил степень наготы, а потом лениво сложил в голове кусочки паззла. 

– Ох. Прошу прощения. Я, наверное, должен что-то надеть. Минутку. 

Он вернулся к своему кофе, пока Блейн пробормотал что-то, похожее на сдавленное: «Все в порядке», а затем вновь уставился на экран ноутбука. 

Когда сила кофе произвела эффект, Курт понял, что стоит посреди кухни практически обнаженный, а неподалеку сидит семнадцатилетний парень, с которым он встретился только вчера и вовсе не при подразумевавших определенную степень интимности обстоятельствах. Не то чтобы Курт когда-либо был в подобной ситуации с семнадцатилетними парнями, но все же. Его мозг, теперь уже окончательно проснувшись, услужливо предложил картинку вчерашнего вечера – как Хаммел напомнил Куперу про этот возраст. Курт действительно помнил себя в семнадцать, и несмотря на то, что сейчас он был полностью уверен в своем теле, тогдашний Курт был бы до смерти напуган, окажись в одной комнате с полуголым мужчиной. 

С другой стороны, в его руке до сих пор была кружка с кофе. Хаммелу была невыносима даже мысль о том, что нужно оставить ее и направиться в душ. 

Курт вновь посмотрел на Блейна, заметив, как тот украдкой поглядывает на него, отчаянно краснея, и вздохнул. 

– Ты, должно быть, не привык первым делом… ээм, после полудня видеть обнаженных мужчин. Прости, мой мозг абсолютно бесполезен, пока я не выпью кофе. Я забыл, что ты здесь. Надеюсь, я тебя не напугал. 

Блейн тихо усмехнулся, все еще краснея. 

– Не волнуйся. Просто ты… очень хорошо выглядишь. Как… как модель, – после этого парень покраснел еще сильнее. 

Курт рассмеялся и запустил пальцы в растрепанные после сна волосы. 

– Спасибо, хотя сейчас я в этом сильно сомневаюсь. И кстати, спасибо за кофе. Он превосходный. 

Блейн расплылся в широкой улыбке, как довольный похвалой ребенок. 

– Купер рассказал мне, насколько крепким ты его любишь. 

Хаммел приподнял бровь. 

– Ох, так он позвонил? 

– Да, – судя по счастливому выражению лица Блейна, это был хороший звонок. – Мы долго разговаривали. Он обещал приехать в полседьмого и забрать меня к себе. 

Курт взглянул на часы. Оставалось еще около шести часов. Проглотив остаток жидкости, он быстро принял решение. 

– Хорошо, сегодня мне не нужно в театр, так что до семи я свободен. Погода кажется нормальной – почему бы нам не прогуляться? Я покажу тебе, как безопасно передвигаться по городу и не потеряться. 

 

х х х х

 

Было уже основательно за полночь, и квартира погрузилась в благодатную тишину. Через стену Блейн мог слышать тихое похрапывание брата. Прислонившись спиной к стене, парень сидел на матрасе, который в ближайшие девять недель станет ему постелью, и держал в руке несколько потрепанную записную книжку. 

Квартира Купера оказалась большой, со вкусом обставленной и несколько захламленной, пусть ее даже только что прибрали. Свободная комната, которая превратилась в убежище Блейна на лето, была спешно освобождена от лишнего хлама, годами пылившегося тут. Она была небольшой, но уютной, и Блейн немедленно полюбил это место. Теперь, когда все его вещи заняли свои места на полках и в шкафах, здесь было совсем, как дома. 

Андерсон взбил подушку, на которую опирался спиной, и оглядел пять страниц своих последних записей. Сегодня произошло так много, поэтому Блейн почувствовал острую необходимость всё записать – первую за три года встречу с братом; долгий и плодотворный разговор за ужином; объяснения и извинения Купера за то, что оставил его тогда. 

И еще одна часть, при мысли о которой Блейн краснел – про Курта. 

Он сначала не мог решиться на запись о своей реакции на сегодняшнего Курта. Но в своем дневнике Блейн всегда был честен – это было единственным местом, где ему не приходилось никоим образом сдерживать себя и свои мысли. Поэтому, сделав небольшую передышку, Блейн поднял ручку и позволил словам лечь на бумагу. 

Проблема таких записей была в том, что, помогая разложить мысли по полочкам, одновременно они делали картины в его голове ярче, а желания сильнее настолько, что им становилось сложно сопротивляться. И сегодня был один из таких моментов. 

По прошествии долгого времени, проведенного в спешных попытках облачить мысли в слова, Блейн закрыл дневник и положил на тумбочку. Он не пытался спрятать его, не здесь – Андерсон был абсолютно уверен, что Купер никогда не будет лазить по чужим вещам. Погасив лампу, Блейн какое-то время боролся сам с собой – это казалось слишком неприличным. Курт был не только на десять лет старше, а еще был и лучшим другом его брата. Но соблазн оказался слишком велик, к тому же, никто ведь об этом не узнает – поэтому вскоре Блейн начал стягивать с себя штаны, предварительно убедившись, что салфетки под рукой. 

В его голове уже стали всплывать воспоминания о том божественном моменте на кухне, когда Курт вышел из своей спальни – при виде этой идеальной кремовой кожи и подкаченных мускулов Блейн немедленно возбудился. Его реакция была настолько сильной, что должна была вообще казаться странной, но Андерсон не мог удержаться – точно так же, как и сейчас, когда его член немедленно подал признаки жизни. 

Блейн всегда любил визуализировать – картинки и слова воздействовали на него со страшной силой. И с тех пор, как он начал думать о сексе, для него всё познавалось через зрение, а не через прикосновения – это заводило его в гораздо большей степени. К тому времени, как Блейн начал встречаться с Нейтаном, он дрочил огромное количество раз на мысли, как раздевает своего бойфренда и видит его тело, видит его член, а не просто чувствует его сквозь плотную ткань джинс. Это заводило его больше, чем перспектива прикосновений к его собственному телу. И Блейн был так близок к возможности _впервые увидеть_ , когда отец вдруг зашел в комнату. 

Поэтому сегодняшний мало соображающий Курт с растрепанными волосами, в сонном состоянии привел Блейна в практически болезненное возбуждение. Теперь, опустив веки, Андерсон видел, как солнце играло на спине мужчины, пока тот пил кофе. Блейн вспомнил внушительные очертания члена под черной тканью боксеров и еле сдержал отчаянный стон, готовый вот-вот сорваться с губ. Он ускорился, и хаотичные лихорадочные движения приходились на практически сухую кожу, но в голове мелькали воспоминания: глаза Курта цвета пасмурного моря, сонные и отдохнувшие; его волосы, взъерошенные до такой степени, что вполне могли сойти за прическу после бурного секса; его блаженное выражение лица, пока Хаммел пил кофе. Боже, если этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы выглядеть эротичным, как же тогда Курт выглядит, когда кончает? 

И раз уж фантазии – это все, что мог себе позволить Андерсон, он представил, как Курт распадается на кусочки в его – Блейна – руках, от его губ; над ним, глубоко погружаясь в него. Последней мысли оказалось достаточно, и мышцы Блейна завибрировали и напряглись, а живот – белыми полосами теплой спермы, в то время как сам парень прикусил кулак, чтобы громко не закричать от силы оргазма. 

 

х х х х 

 

В это же время через квартал, в своей квартире, Курт застонал от наслаждения и, задрожав всем телом, бурно кончил в рот своего партнёра.


	3. Chapter 3

Сказать, что на следующее утро Курт был невероятно ворчливым – это ничего не сказать. Прошлой ночью он не спал до половины седьмого (или, если быть точнее, этим утром), ощущая смутное раздражение и неудовлетворённость после ухода Митча, и даже тогда Курту потребовалось много времени, чтобы уснуть. Он планировал подняться только днем, однако Себастиан, черт его дери, позвонил в одиннадцать. Его голос был настолько громким и жизнерадостным, что разбудил Курта – Себастиан просто кричал о какой-то срочности, после чего рассмеялся, словно это было самой забавной шуткой в мире, и очередной раз напомнил, что эта срочность – обед с лучшими друзьями. Теперь же на часах был полдень или около того – Курт немного отвлекся, замазывая темные синяки под глазами, а сейчас находился в режиме «сучка Хаммел на взводе» и в таком настроении пересекал кафе, намереваясь хорошенько надрать своему другу задницу.

Но разумеется, Себастиан знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы позволить этому случиться. Как только Курт оказался внутри помещения и сделал несколько шагов к их обычному столику, Себастиан обхватил его руками и поприветствовал жадным и влажным, требовательным поцелуем. Однако и Курт отлично знал Себа, поэтому на пару секунд подарил ложное ощущение безопасности, отвечая на поцелуй, а затем сильно укусил за нижнюю губу. Его друг отпрыгнул назад, обиженно вскрикнув. 

– Ах ты, сученок! 

Курт пожал плечами. 

– Разве мама не учила тебя, что не следует совать свой язык, куда не просят? 

Себастиан фыркнул, поворачиваясь к бару, но перед этим успел звонко шлепнуть Курта по заднице. 

– Справедливо. Обезжиренный мокко с двойной порцией эспрессо? 

– И овсяный маффин. 

– Ммм, какой ты требовательный. 

– И это говорит мужчина, который принудил меня встать на рассвете и притащиться сюда, даже не позавтракав. 

– Твой рассвет, дорогуша, для остального трудолюбивого населения – это честно заслуженное время обеда, – Себастиан достал деньги для баристы, после чего стал подталкивать Курта к их столику. 

– Я не виноват, если эти люди настаивают на таком сумасшедшем расписании, – парировал Курт, усаживаясь в свое любимое кресло с подлокотниками и только тогда замечая, что они не одни. Блейн тоже был за столом, устроившись в уголке с небольшой порцией латте, а рядом с ним Купер игрался со своим бискотти. Курт удивленно приподнял бровь. 

– Ух ты, эм, привет. Себ, как ты вообще _это делаешь_? Неужели ты связал Купера и притащил сюда? Не могу поверить, что он может добровольно покинуть свой офис во время рабочего дня. 

Себастиан хмыкнул и передал Хаммелу его кофе, от которого тот немедленно отхлебнул. 

– Можно сказать и так. Только включи сюда еще толчки, пинки и громкие крики. 

Все рассмеялись, кроме самого Купера – он в это время буркнул что-то о важных бумагах и рабочем графике. Кофеин стал медленно оседать внутри, и Курт, надкусив маффин, спросил: 

– Итак, зачем мы собрались нашей прекрасной компанией в этот ранний час? 

Прежде чем ответить, Себастиан передвинул свой стул несколько подальше от Хаммела. 

– Ну, мне было скучно, на работе полный застой… – улыбнувшись при виде абсолютно одинаковых убийственных взглядов со стороны Купера и Курта, Себ продолжил: – поэтому я решил, что самое время встретиться с Андерсоном-младшим! Симпатичный малый, должен сказать, – Блейн слегка покраснел и нерешительно улыбнулся. – Кроме того, мне необходимо знать _абсолютно всё_ о твоем вчерашнем свидании! Так что скажи, был ли Мик тем самым единственным? 

Даже Купер взбодрился, услышав это, и пристально посмотрел на Курта. Тот раздраженно застонал. 

– Во-первых, его зовут Митч, а не Мик. А, во-вторых, это было всего лишь свидание, а не помолвка. Не понимаю, чего вы оба так этому радуетесь? 

На этот раз ответил Купер. 

– Курт, это не было _просто_ свиданием – это было _четвертым_ свиданием. Ты не ходил ни с кем больше, чем на два, со времен событий с Джеймсом три года назад. 

Курт нахмурился и сложил руки на груди. 

– Два с половиной, – черт. Это не должно было прозвучать так, будто он оправдывается. 

– Неважно. Речь вот о чём – у тебя так давно не было ничего, кроме случайных связей, что четвёртое свидание?.. Это уже _что-то_. 

– Ты только что назвал меня шлюхой? 

Хаммел попытался положить конец нападкам Купера с помощью своего коронного уничтожающего взгляда, но это, должно быть, вышло не столь убедительно, учитывая малое количество кофеина в его организме, потому что друг даже не моргнул. Тогда вмешался Себастиан. 

– Да, да, ты шлюха. Смирись уже с этим, мы тебя всё равно любим. Так что скажи нам, дорогой друг, это была _любоооооовь_? 

Он пропел последнее слово своим нарочито радостным голосом, и Курт выразительно посмотрел на него, пожимая плечами. 

– Любовь – это миф. 

Себастиан поморщился. 

– Ох-ох. Значит, никакого пятого свидания? Никаких серенад в Центральном Парке, шумной свадьбы и прелестных гейских детишек? 

– Неа, – Курт снова приподнял свой стакан. Кофе. Его лучший друг в этом деле. 

– Черт, – застонал Смайт, но Хаммел заметил, как Купер широко улыбнулся и приподнял руку ладонью вверх. _Подождите-ка_ , какого хрена? Неужели они… 

Себ выругался, но вытащил бумажник и протянул Куперу аккуратно сложенную стодолларовую купюру. 

– Отлично. Ты был прав. Но я всё равно придерживаюсь мнения, что он конкретно западет на какого-нибудь парня к концу года, любовь и всё такое. 

Ага. Они спорили. На любовь всей его жизни. Эти два засранца. 

Купер спрятал деньги в карман и тихо рассмеялся. 

– А я снова скажу, что ты будешь должен мне ещё такую же. 

– Как будто ты знаешь хоть что-то об отношениях. И, к твоему сведению, женитьба на твоей работе не считается, – усмехнулся Себастиан и стащил последний бискотти с тарелки Купера, заслужив тем самым шлепок по руке в процессе действия. 

– Да ладно? Ну, конечно, ведь _ты_ же у нас… 

Боже, они опять собирались это затеять. Дружеские подтрунивания перейдут в спор, затем в ссору, а в результате Курту придётся метаться от одного к другому всю следующую неделю. Да черта с два. 

– Мальчики. _Мальчики?_ – последнее вышло достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь их внимание. Наконец-то. – Я вас обоих ненавижу. 

Себастиан театрально хлопнул себя по лбу и придвинул стул ближе к Курту. 

–Ты прав. Нам так жаль. Ты нуждаешься в утешении, а мы … 

– Я _не нуждаюсь_ в утешении. 

Купер тоже наклонился вперед к нему через весь стол. 

– Просто скажи нам, _что_ тебе нужно. Мальчишник? Или выпивка, пока не забудешь всё? 

– Дружеский трах? – предложил Себастиан с серьезным и участливым лицом. Скотина. 

– Нет, правда, мы поможем всем, что только в наших силах, – Купер потянулся и потрепал Курта по ладони. 

– Что вообще пошло не так с этим Миком… – начал Себ. 

– С Митчем. 

– … как скажешь. Секс был настолько плох? – теперь это был взгляд настоящего _эксперта_ , но с Курта было достаточно подобных разговоров, и он вспылил: 

– Секс был _хорошим_ , спасибо большое. А вот остальное нет. Было бы приятно ещё и поговорить время от времени. Или… какие-то общие интересы? И до тех пор, пока ты не осознаешь это, можно втрахивать парня в матрас, сколько душе угодно. 

Потрясённый вздох раздался откуда-то сбоку, и внезапно все трое вспомнили про Блейна, который, раскрасневшись и широко раскрыв глаза, тихо сидел в своем уголке. Курт быстро проиграл в памяти весь их разговор и застонал. 

– Вот блять. То есть… отлично. Видите? Вы оба перепугали Блейна своими дикими выходками. Прости, Блейн, мы не всегда такие… 

Себастиан приподнял ладонь вверх, призывая всех замолчать, и пристально посмотрел на Блейна. 

– … сумасшедшие? Шумные? Да, всегда. Но не пытайся проделать это дома. Запомни – тебе не хочется стать таким, как Курт, когда вырастешь, юный Джедай. Тебя ждет целый мир прекрасной гейской любви, не верь, если кто-то говорит иначе. Просто Курт… пытается восстановиться. Джеймс причинил ему боль и… 

Хаммел быстро поднялся и взял свою оставшуюся половинку маффина. 

– _Боже_ , всё, хватит. Я пошел домой, где вернусь обратно в постель, а от вас двоих не хочу ничего слышать до тех пор, пока вы не станете вести себя, как нормальные люди. Или, зная вас, хотя бы приблизитесь к этому определению. Спасибо за кофе. Всем пока. 

Курт бы с удовольствием хлопнул дверью, на выходе, но на ней стояли ограничители. Черт подери. Даже двери его сегодня ненавидели. Поэтому раздраженный Курт направился в сторону своего дома. 

 

х х х х 

 

Часом позднее Блейн сидел в своей комнате в квартире Купера и переваривал всё, что увидел и услышал за день. Он планировал погулять по городу, познакомиться с ним самостоятельно, но теперь ни за что не смог бы сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме своих мыслей, так что Блейн сдался и отправился домой. Лежа на постели, он позволил себе мысленно вернуться к дневным событиям в кафе. 

После ухода Курта за столом ненадолго воцарилась неловкая тишина. Мужчины выглядели так, словно задумались, не слишком ли далеко они зашли в этот раз, но вскоре Себастиан пожал плечами и принялся рассказывать Блейну историю о Джеймсе, бывшем Курта, который бросил его за месяц до свадьбы, и как с тех пор Хаммел уже не был прежним. Это всё, что удалось узнать Блейну, прежде чем Купер прервал их, объявляя, что ему пора возвращаться на работу. 

Они прошли некоторые расстояние вместе, и всё это время брат пытался убедить Блейна, что Курт на самом деле очень хороший парень, несмотря на количество мужчин, с которыми ему нравилось встречаться, в то время как сам Блейн думал, неужели он им всем казался совсем ребенком. Иначе как объяснить, что все трое неправильно его понимали? 

С другой стороны, возможно, это было и к лучшему. Правда могла бы оказаться ещё более неловкой. 

Все они решили, что Блейну было некомфортно во время их разговора. Что он почувствовал возмущение или даже отвращение. Но, даже хорошенько постаравшись, они не смогли бы оказаться дальше от истины. Ведь всё было совершенно наоборот. 

Для начала, безусловно, имела место ревность. Блейн знал, что не имеет никакого права ревновать Курта к другим мужчинам, которым дозволялось целовать и прикасаться к нему, включая Себастиана. Но – правильно это или нет – зеленоглазый монстр был здесь и грыз его внутренности. Блейн стиснул зубы, услышав, что прошлой ночью Курт был на свидании (и, вполне вероятно, занимался сексом); всё стало хуже, когда мужчины стали говорить о _трахе на одну ночь_ , и как только Курт упомянул о _втрахивании парня в матрас_ … Боже, у Блейна выбило всё дыхание из легких от картинок, заботливо подкинутых воображением, после чего вся кровь в его теле устремилась южнее. 

Изумление также присутствовало в вихре его чувств – восхищенное недоверие, заставлявшее тихо сидеть в своем уголке, попивать латте (эксперимент, предложенный Куртом и оказавшийся просто потрясающим), и внимательно слушать. Вот он, совсем ещё мальчик из Огайо, где постоянно подвергался издевательствам и практически научился верить, будто для таких людей, как он, нет места, где ему говорили держать свои сексуальные предпочтения при себе хотя бы ради собственной безопасности – и посмотрите, _где_ он сейчас. Трое взрослых мужчин, включая его родного брата-натурала, сидели в общественном месте и открыто разговаривали о гомосексуальных отношениях – даже о _сексе_ между двумя геями. Без тени страха и не оглядываясь постоянно, не осуждает ли их кто, словно это было абсолютно… нормально. 

И это действительно было _абсолютно нормально_. И так должно было быть везде. Нью-Йорк не был странным, напротив, весь остальной мир был странным и неправильным; все те места, где на двух парней, держащихся за руки, смотрели с отвращением, где их подвергали оскорблениям или ещё хуже.

И Блейн знал, что такие места, как это есть на свете – но только в теории, какой-то своеобразной утопии для геев. Теперь же, когда Блейн увидел это собственными глазами, то без тени сомнений знал – он тоже хочет жить здесь. Он сделает всё в своих силах, чтобы вернуться в Нью-Йорк после окончания школы, и останется здесь, где сексуальная ориентация не определяла того, кем он был и чем мог заниматься. Блейн мечтал быть нормальным, иметь нормальные отношения, нормальные разрывы, заниматься нормальным сексом – все, что остальные люди воспринимали, как должное. Блейну хотелось открыто встречаться с кем-то, держаться за руки, сколько и где захочет, целоваться на людях, жить со своим парнем и даже однажды выйти замуж. Он так сильно желал этого, что где-то в груди стучало тупой болью. 

Только вот это было не единственным, чего хотел Блейн, и _это_ могло стать проблемой. 

Ведь насколько неправильным было отчаянное желание, чтобы тебя нагнул и с силой втрахивал в матрас лучший друг твоего старшего брата? 

 

х х х х

 

– А Курт и Себастиан когда-нибудь были… ну, знаешь, в отношениях? – спросил Блейн Купера во время позднего ужина за коробочками китайской еды. Он надеялся, что не выглядел слишком очевидным, но с момента их поцелуя этот вопрос не покидал Блейна. 

Купер рассмеялся в ответ. 

– Боже, нет. Я знаю, иногда они ведут себя, как пожилая супружеская парочка, но Курт и Себастиан никогда даже не встречались. И не спали вместе, если уж об этом. Это просто их манера общения – поддразнивания, откровенные прикосновения, – но сомневаюсь, что они когда-либо решились бы зайти дальше. Слишком многое можно испортить, думаю, а они нуждаются друг в друге. Все мы трое. 

– Похоже, вы очень хорошие друзья. 

Купер кивнул и посерьезнел. 

– Лучшие. Не знаю, что бы я без них делал. Скорее всего, работал бы в сотни раз больше и с ума сошел, – он одарил Блейна улыбкой, после чего вновь стал играть палочками для еды. – Знаешь, что забавно? Все мы абсолютно разные, но, тем не менее, что-то нас объединяет. Мы разговариваем, встречаемся, делаем глупости, и в то же время можем доверить друг другу собственную жизнь. Бывали такие ситуации, которые заставили нас понять, что мы можем положиться друг на друга. 

– Например? – спросил Блейн прежде, чем сообразил, что это, должно быть, очень личное. Но, судя по всему, Купер совершенно не возражал. 

– Когда у отца Курта случился второй сердечный приступ. Тогда врачи решили сделать ему шунтирование той же ночью, что было очень рискованно, как и промедление. У Курта, кажется, было около восьми часов, чтобы оказаться в больнице до операции, а на носу было уже Рождество, и поэтому он не мог достать билеты на ближайший рейс. Он позвонил нам практически в истерике, и к тому времени, как Себастиан приехал к нему через полчаса, Курта уже ожидал небольшой частный самолет и такси снаружи, чтобы отвезти в аэропорт. 

Челюсть Блейна ударилась об пол раньше, чем он это заметил и водрузил её обратно. 

– У Себастиана есть частный самолет? 

Купер рассмеялся. 

– Нет, пока ещё нет. Но он из очень состоятельной семьи и работает с людьми, у которых денег столько, что они не знают, куда их деть. Так что у Себастиана свои связи. Он притворяется, что ему это плевать на это, но затем берет и использует свои деньги и знакомства, чтобы достичь поставленной цели. 

– А что с отцом Курта? С ним всё в порядке? – Блейн просто обязан был спросить это. Из прошлого разговора он запомнил, насколько важна для Хаммела его семья. 

Купер кивнул и отставил свою коробочку на стол. 

– Да, операция прошла успешно, и теперь он как новенький, слава Богу. Не знаю, как бы Курт пережил потерю своего отца, да ещё и в те дни, когда Джеймс бросил его. Для Курта это был очень плохой месяц. И он готов сделать всё, что сможет, лишь бы позаботиться о своих близких, но как дело доходит до того, чтобы самому попросить о помощи, Курт упрям, как осёл. Он замыкается в своем маленьком мирке, и в такие моменты до Курта сложно достучаться и убедить, что следует для разнообразия позволить другим позаботиться _о нём_. В этом смысле он очень похож на тебя. 

Блейн ничего не ответил. Он понял уже очень давно, что, взваливая свои проблемы на других, вовсе не разрешаешь их, а часто только ухудшаешь положение. Именно поэтому звонок Куперу был криком отчаяния – Блейн никогда не поступал подобным образом. Не просил помощи. Он справлялся в одиночку. Именно поэтому Блейн знал, что понимает Курта – и сердце сжималось от мысли, насколько тяжело ему было тогда. 

– Так что, – Купер зевнул и потянулся. – Есть какие планы на завтра? 

– Да. Думаю, я погуляю по городу, побуду туристом. 

– Хорошо. Только будь осторожен. Ах да, и пока я снова не забыл, – Купер потянулся за кошельком и вытащил оттуда пластиковую карточку. – Пароль 0823, как твой день рождения. Тебе ведь нужно когда-то есть и купить себе что-нибудь, правильно? Сильно не увлекайся, но и не считай каждый пенни. 

Блейн принял блестящий прямоугольник, с удивлением осознавая уровень доверия, возложенный на него братом. 

– Спасибо! 

– Даже не начинай. И завтра я буду поздно, так что ты, может, встретишься с Куртом, поужинаете вместе? 

– Но он же сказал… 

Купер рассмеялся. 

– Он подразумевал меня и Себа, не тебя, дурачок. И не волнуйся, это не впервой.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день Блейну потребовалось собрать всё мужество в кулак, чтобы позвонить Курту, и очень живой эротический сон, приснившийся ему ночью, вовсе не способствовал выполнению плана. Он лишь надеялся, что сможет смотреть в глаза Хаммелу и не представлять его в различных компрометирующих позициях. Но к четырем часам, после прогулки по огромному городу с самого раннего утра, Блейну реально нужно было сесть, отдохнуть и чего-нибудь перекусить. Поэтому выбор был небольшим – либо ужинать в одиночестве в каком-то незнакомом месте, или позвонить Курту. А на сегодня с Андерсона было достаточно времени, проведенного наедине с самим собой. 

Голос Курта вовсе не звучал удивленным или раздраженным, когда Блейн предложил поужинать вместе. Он просто сказал: 

– Конечно. У тебя есть на что-нибудь аллергия? 

– Нет, насколько мне известно. А что? 

Курт хмыкнул себе под нос, и из динамика раздался звук открывающихся и закрывающихся дверец шкафа. 

– Нелюбимая еда? 

Никаких объяснений. Хорошо. 

– Эм… улитки? Печень? И я не слишком люблю черные оливки. 

Хаммел очередной раз хмыкнул, и теперь Блейн расслышал, как тот стал что-то интенсивно помешивать. 

– Отлично! Приходи примерно через час, и я позволю тебе выбрать. 

Звонок завершился, и Андерсон в недоумении посмотрел на трубку. Выбрать что? Ладно, неважно. Вскоре выяснится. 

Как оказалось, Курт имел в виду самую лучшую пиццу, которую когда-либо пробовал Блейн: домашнюю, украшенную щедрым пластом различных ингредиентов, которые Блейн выбрал сам для своей половины, хоть и пришел на пять минут позже заявленного Хаммелом срока. Через какое-то время, когда оба, насытившиеся и довольные, сидели на диване и потягивали безалкогольный мохито из-за не желавшей покидать город жары, Блейн поинтересовался: 

– Ты все еще злишься на Купера и Себастиана? 

Курт добродушно рассмеялся. 

– Нет, но им не говори – они заслуживают того, чтобы пострадать подольше. С их стороны это было очень опрометчиво, ведь тебе не нужно было слышать и половины того разговора. 

– Я не возражал, – к собственному удивлению, Блейн даже не покраснел. 

Курт покачал головой. 

– А я да. Из-за того разговора я стал выглядеть, как живой стереотип. Мне вовсе не хочется, чтобы ты думал, будто и для тебя всё будет непременно так же, когда ты закончишь школу и будешь жить в месте, где сможешь быть самим собой. 

– Курт, я знаю. Все в порядке. 

На него устремился изучающий взгляд серо-голубых глаз, после чего Курт кивнул. 

– Тогда хорошо. 

Блейн решил сменить тему. 

– Я хотел спросить… ты не будешь возражать, если я стану приходить сюда периодически играть на пианино? Я раньше не расставался со своим дольше, чем на неделю, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы навыки заржавели за это время. 

Курт улыбнулся и махнул в сторону инструмента. 

– Разумеется, играй, когда хочешь, лишь бы это не совпадало по времени с моим сном – когда я работаю или занимаюсь чем-то ещё, музыка мне не мешает. Скажу тебе даже вот что: возьми ключи у Купера и приходи сюда в любое время. Моё рабочее расписание висит на холодильнике, так что ты можешь посмотреть, когда меня не будет, и поиграть без помех. 

Блейн не мог поверить своим ушам. 

– Подожди, ты хочешь, чтобы я просто… приходил, пока тебя нет? 

Курт пожал плечами. 

– Конечно. А что, ты на самом деле малолетний преступник, но просто хорошо скрываешься? 

Андерсон покраснел. 

– Нет, но… 

Курт немедленно отмел все его возражения. 

– У меня нет причин тебе не доверять. И ты мне даже нравишься, поэтому приходи, когда вздумается. Или… почти; я дам тебе знать, когда, эммм… лучше не стоит, – Курт покачал головой и тут же перевел разговор на другую тему. – Ох, кстати… если хочешь как-нибудь ещё прийти в театр, это тоже можно устроить. Заскочи как-нибудь, пока я на работе, я сделаю тебе временный пропуск и познакомлю с персоналом, чтобы ты мог наведываться в любое время. Они не станут возражать. 

– Вау, – только и удалось выдавить Блейну. Но затем он одернул себя и добавил: – Спасибо тебе, Курт! Ты просто потрясающий. 

Это лето обещало стать лучшим в его жизни. 

 

х х х х 

 

В течение следующей недели они виделись практически каждый день. Никто не планировал этого – так случалось во время визитов Блейна для игры на пианино, посещений театра (Курт отвел его к охраннику, сделал пропуск и представил, как «друга из Огайо, который, скорее всего, этим летом будет часто здесь находиться») и совместных вылазок в город для знакомства с достопримечательностями. И, черт подери, Блейн был просто поражен экскурсией по Бродвею! Курт так много знал об истории театра, кучу анекдотов и смешных историй, что к концу вечера у Андерсона кружилась голова, и он был влюблен в театр больше, чем когда-либо в жизни. Возможно, отчасти это зависело от того, что он также был очарован своим личным гидом, признался парень сам себе, когда позже тем вечером они возвращались домой к Куперу. Хотя, поспешно одернул себя Блейн, наверное, все дело было в том бокале вина, что Хаммел заказал для него во время ужина.

В конечном счете, Андерсон не мог припомнить, когда чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Он позволил себе забыть о проблемах с отцом и наслаждался временем, проведенным здесь, прежде чем вернуться в Огайо в конце августа. Даже вся эта шумиха с Нейтаном не казалась уже таким темным пятном, учитывая перспективы, которые могла предложить жизнь за пределами Огайо. Блейн находился в чудесном городе со своим братом, у него была музыка и возможность своими глазами увидеть, как создается Бродвейская постановка, а кроме того Андерсон очень быстро подружился с великолепным, потрясающим мужчиной, который понимал его, как никто другой. 

Жизнь была прекрасной. 

 

х х х х 

 

– Привет. Не обращай на меня внимания, я раздражен. 

Так поприветствовал Курт Блейна на второй неделе пребывания парня в Нью-Йорке. Он только что пришел в квартиру Хаммела, проведя день перед этим в пеших прогулках и любованиях уличными музыкантами – они завораживали Блейна, а некоторые из тех, что ему сегодня встретились, были необычайно талантливы. 

Он помыл на кухне руки и прислонился к стойке. 

– Что-нибудь случилось? 

Курт застонал сквозь зубы, а после поморщился от раздавшегося звука. 

– Петерсон случился, и его тупая эпизодическая роль в каком-то идиотском сериале, – Блейн кивнул, чтобы тот продолжал – к этому времени он знал уже многих актеров по имени, и у Петерсона была главная мужская роль. – Он не сможет прийти на примерку завтра днем, поэтому мне придется встать в чертовых десять утра и притащить свою задницу в театр ради него одного. Боже, я просто ненавижу звонок будильника. И весь день я буду настоящей стервой – приготовься к этому. 

– Думаю, я переживу. Но мы всё равно завтра ужинаем? 

Курт кивнул. 

– Конечно, только не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал, если вдруг сорвусь и нечаянно за что-нибудь наору. 

Этим вечером Андерсон ушел рано – на следующее утро у него был запланирован просмотр достопримечательностей. И если вдруг он обнаружил, что в 9:50 стоит в кофейне напротив дома Курта – что же, это было всего лишь случайным совпадением. Но раз уж Блейн был так близко, он ведь вполне мог купить обезжиренный мокко с двойной порцией эспрессо и маффин, чтобы забежать на минутку и скрасить Хаммелу утро, так? 

Только вот когда Блейн в 9:55 вошел в квартиру Курта и пробрался на цыпочках в кухню, раскладывая покупки на столе, то осознал, что и понятия не имеет, как теперь поступить. Его план – совершенно внезапный, разумеется – заключался в том, чтобы спасти Курта от дьявольского звонка будильника, доставив к двери любимый горячий завтрак. Но не мог же Андерсон просто так войти в его спальню! А запах кофе уж точно не проникнет через закрытую дверь – по крайне мере, недостаточно терпкий, чтобы разбудить Курта. 

Но… кое-что другое могло. Без двух минут Блейн сел за пианино и принялся играть очень милую и красивую мелодию – поначалу тихую, постепенно возрастающую, но не достигающую слишком высоких тонов. Андерсон не слышал никаких шорохов из спальни, но будильник также не сработал, и в пять минут одиннадцатого Курт открыл дверь и улыбнулся ему. 

– Думаю, я прощу тебя за игру во время моего сна. Это было очень приятное пробуждение, Блейн. 

 

х х х х 

 

Хаммел всем своим существом ненавидел звонок будильника. Приспособление, которое беспардонно выдергивало тебя из самого сладкого сновидения, не могло быть ничем иным, как чистым злом. 

Но вот прекрасная музыка, осторожно проникающая в твой сон и медленно подводящая к пробуждению, была потрясающим способом проснуться. Курту удалось выключить будильник до того, как он зазвенит, и к тому времени, как полностью одетый Хаммел открыл дверь спальни, то был в сознании ровно настолько, чтобы заключить: несмотря на ранний час, он испытывал лишь лёгкую сонливость, но никак не смертельное раздражение. Ничего такого, что ударная доза кофеина не могла бы поправить. Ммм, может, симпатичный пианист в гостиной позаботился о том, чтобы сделать кофе? 

Как оказалось, он сотворил даже большее. Крепкий, горячий мокко – да ещё и в специальной термической чашке, чтобы сохранить тепло! – и свежий черничный маффин дожидались его на столе в кухне. _Ничего себе_ , когда последний раз такое было, чтобы мужчина, с которым он _встречался_ , хотя бы подумал об этом? Речь шла о чем-то столь обыденном, вроде завтрака и чашки кофе, но сейчас это доказывало, насколько предусмотрительным был Блейн. А они даже не занимались сексом. Не говоря уж о том, что Блейн запомнил его любимый кофе, что было странным образом трогательно. 

Черт подери, какой же из него получится великолепный бойфренд. Привлекательный, заботливый, предусмотрительный, с хорошими манерами и чувством стиля… Иногда они с Куртом говорили часами, и темы для разговора никогда не иссякали – Хаммел по-настоящему наслаждался подобными беседами. Конечно, Блейн был моложе, не совсем понимал, как устроен мир, и смотрел на все немного наивно, но зато он был воодушевленным и страстным, а также достойным партнером для Курта в плане интеллекта, что случалось довольно-таки редко с другими мужчинами. 

К тому времени, как стаканчик с кофе оказался наполовину опустошенным, мозг Хаммела заработал в полную силу и покончил со всеми этими фантазиями, оставляя Курта наедине с жалкими мыслями вроде «Я бы _обязательно_ с ним встречался, не будь он братом моего лучшего друга и на десять лет моложе». Вздохнув, Курт закончил завтрак и отбросил все раздумья, хотя очаровательно улыбающиеся глаза Блейна, смотрящие на него поверх пианино, делали эту задачу необычайно сложной. 

 

х х х х 

 

Через два дня поздно вечером Курт всё ещё работал в опустевшем театре. Или же, лучше сказать, тратил свое время, дожидаясь актера, который застрял в какой-то автомобильной неразберихе. Он позвонил Хаммелу и принялся невнятно распинаться о встрече с ветеринаром, о задержках и пробках, и Курт даже посочувствовал – _в самом деле посочувствовал_ – но костюм этому парню следовало завершить сегодня ночью, после чего окунуться в настоящий кошмар под названием «исторические платья». Курт выбивался из расписания, но продвинуться вперед без живого тела в качестве манекена он не мог. 

Стук в дверь прервал поток его мрачных мыслей. 

– Привет! Я проходил мимо, и охранник сказал, что ты всё ещё здесь. Поэтому я решил заскочить и поздороваться. 

Блейн стоял в проходе и выглядел… вау, несколько по-другому. На нем были надеты обычные черные штаны для занятий йогой и обтягивающая майка в цвет. Несколько непослушных темных завитков выбились из старательно уложенной прически и очаровательно торчали на лбу и висках. Это был самый несобранный вид, в каком парень когда-либо представал перед Куртом, и Хаммелу приходилось признать, что смотрелся он весьма неплохо. 

Но глаз профессионала уловил кое-что ещё, помимо сексуальности парня, и в следующую секунду Хаммел стал перебирать бумаги в поисках мерок. Если он был прав – а он, скорее всего, был, ведь годы тренировок в подобных вещах давали о себе знать, – то Блейн мог спасти ему вечер. Курт нашел нужную страничку и быстро пробежал её глазами, чтобы освежить воспоминания. _Да_! Фигура Андерсона была очень похожа на фигуру Белла – актера, которого поджидал Курт. Хаммел мог быстренько сделать необходимую примерку с заменой, а в другое время только подогнать в нужных местах. 

– Какой у тебя рост? 

Блейн, казалось, несколько опешил от неожиданного опроса. 

– Эмм… метр восемьдесят? 

– Неправда, так что перестань, – Курт встал рядом с Блейном. – Метр семьдесят три, может, _самую малость_ побольше… Отлично! А теперь раздевайся. 

– Чт… что? 

Курт оторвал взгляд от кучи различных кусков ткани, разрезанных и приготовленных для смётки. Шокированное лицо Андерсона заставило его остановиться, прокрутить в голове последнюю минуту разговора и тихонько фыркнуть от осознания того, как это прозвучало. Классика: его мозг и язык отказывались работать вместе. 

– Прости, нет, я не то имел в виду, – произнес Курт и прислонился к углу стола. – Просто… ты не мог бы побыть немного моей моделью? Мне нужно подогнать костюм и подготовить для шитья, а актер просто невероятно опаздывает – такими темпами я окажусь дома только к десяти, а мне нужно ещё многое успеть ночью. Ты по телосложению примерно такой же, как он, поэтому если бы ты мог… мне бы это очень помогло. Я займу всего пятнадцать или двадцать минут твоего времени. 

– И… и раздеться? 

– Ох, разумеется только до нижнего белья. 

Блейн быстро посмотрел по сторонам, словно искал какой-то запасной выход, и, когда снова обратил взгляд на Курта, то выглядел очень неуверенно. 

– Эм, конечно, просто… я только что был в тренажерном зале, и поэтому сейчас весь потный и просто отвратительный. Сегодня было много народа, и я решил, что приму душ дома и… 

Ох. Так _вот_ , в чем была проблема, немного лишнего пота? 

– Ничего, это не важно. 

– Но… 

Блейн всё ещё походил на испуганного олененка в свете фар, и при любых других обстоятельствах Курт немедленно бы отклонил свое предложение. Сегодня же ему очень сильно хотелось отправиться домой и взяться, наконец, за работу. Он быстро придал своему лицу самое умоляющее выражение, прекрасно понимая, что играет нечестно. С другой стороны, Курт же не планировал изнасиловать бедного ребенка. 

– Пожалуйста? – Хаммел наклонил голову для достижения лучшего эффекта, но тут же посерьезнел, подумав о следующем: – Разумеется, только если ты не чувствуешь себя некомфортно. 

Блейн покачал головой и неуверенно рассмеялся. 

– Нет, всё в порядке, если тебе _действительно_ не противно… Так, хорошо, я должен снять с себя всё? 

Курт просиял в ответ. 

– Отлично! Спасибо тебе большое, ты мне просто _невероятно_ поможешь. Сними только верх пока, ладно? Мы начнем с рубашки и камзола. 

Он повернулся, чтобы взять нужные куски ткани, а когда снова посмотрел на Блейна… нет, у него вовсе не _перехватило дыхание_ , с чего бы вдруг? Курту приходилось быть со многими привлекательными мужчинами – у него имелись определенные стандарты, ясно? Так что, нет, он не задохнулся, а всего лишь удивленно вздохнул. Да, едва слышно удивленно вздохнул. 

Курт совершенно не ожидал, что Блейн будет выглядеть… ну, _вот так_. Ему было всего семнадцать, ради всего святого ( _почти восемнадцать_ , прошептал дьявольский голосок в голове)! Семнадцатилетние парни не походили на греческих богов – оливковая кожа и мускулистые руки, подтянутая грудь и небольшой островок темных волос, узкая талия с косыми мышцами, при виде которых взгляд опускался опасно низко. 

Ведь не походили, так? По крайней мере, Курт не мог вспомнить ни одного _подобного_ примера из раздевалок в старшей школе. 

Блейн неловко поежился под его взглядом ( _ты пялишься, Хаммел, в самом деле **пялишься** , мерзкий извращенец_). Именно это вернуло Курта к жизни – он приблизился и стал прикладывать куски ткани, предназначенные для рубашки. По ходу работы Курт много разговаривал – не только для того, чтобы расслабить Блейна, который был заметно напряжен, но и для собственного блага. Ему необходимо было отвлечься от мыслей о подтянутой, солоноватой коже, которая так и умоляла, чтобы её лизнули, которая была так близко, источая тепло и головокружительную смесь запахов _мужчины_ , _жаркого лета_ , и, кажется, цитрусового лосьона после бритья. Да серьезно, даже думать об этом было неуместно. 

– Значит, ты был в тренажерке? Где именно? – Хаммел встал позади Андерсона и одернул ткань на спине, чтобы выровнять шов. Блейн пожал плечами, снова нарушая всю симметрию. 

– В той же, куда ходит Купер. Он сказал, что я могу пользоваться его членской карточкой, пока живу тут, потому что у него всё равно нет времени туда ходить. В Далтоне я занимаюсь боксом, так что решил, что время от времени будет полезно практиковаться и здесь. 

_Аргх._

_Сконцентрируйся на том, чтобы не уколоть его булавкой, ты, извращенец. Твой кинк на потных парней может подождать. Пока ты не окажешься дома. С бутылочкой смазки или чем-нибудь ещё._

– Эм. Бокс, значит. 

Блейн как-то рассеянно хмыкнул. Мышцы его живота подрагивали, когда Хаммел проводил по нему кончиками пальцев, чтобы расправить складки. 

– Мм, да. Я начал ходить на уроки бокса после того, как потерпел много издевательств в старшей школе. Мне больше не хотелось быть безза- _ааа_ -щитным. 

Эта резкая запинка стала результатом того, что Курт провел ладонями по бокам Андерсона, проверяя, достаточно ли прилегала ткань. 

– Прости, я тебя уколол? 

– Нет, нет, всё в порядке. 

– Хорошо, тогда давай займемся рукавами. 

 

х х х х 

 

Блейну было все труднее не обращать внимания на столь непосредственную близость Курта; его утонченный аромат окружал Андерсона, словно теплый, опьяняющий туман; его руки, свободно прикасающиеся к Блейну, разглаживая материал, будто бы не желали выпускать парня из нежного плена. 

Он пережил примерку рубашки, а с камзолом было проще, учитывая более плотный слой ткани между ними. Кроме того, Блейн старался отвлекать себя, рассказывая Курту о новых музыкальных открытиях на улицах Нью-Йорка. Но затем… затем пришло время для брюк. 

Не то чтобы раньше Андерсон никогда не раздевался до нижнего белья перед другими парнями – еще как: раздевалки, бассейн… он был обычным мальчиком, в конце концов. Просто он никогда не… не обнажал себя перед человеком, который ему как бы… нравился. К которому его необъяснимо тянуло. И, хотя Блейн совершенно не стеснялся своего тела, сейчас он чувствовал себя отвратительно, подсохший пот делал его кожу липкой, а волосы, скорее всего, были в полнейшем беспорядке. Не самый лучший способ покорить мужчину. Андерсон лишь надеялся, что в довесок ко всему прочему ещё и не воняет. 

_Ладно, начали…._

Через мгновение Блейн стоял перед Куртом в одних лишь красных обтягивающих боксерах и с горящим от смущения лицом. Слава Богу, Хаммел вел себя, как настоящий профессионал, подготавливая полоски ткани, а после обтягивая их вокруг бедер Андерсона и перемещаясь к… 

_Хо-оох-хорошо. Думай о чем-то несексуальном. Быстро! Что несексуально? Ох! Вчерашние попытки Купера приготовить ростбиф. Бомжи на улице. Люди, которые убирают за своими собаками в Центральном Парке. Отлично, хорошо, молодец, Андерсон. Давай, поднимай планку (а точнее, опускай)_. 

Курт только закончил сшивать ткань в районе его задницы и передвинулся вперед, что значило… 

_Вот же блять! Ещё больше несексуального, немедленно! Вагины. СПИД. Мои родители, занимающиеся сексом! Фу!_

_Блять, что, серьезно ничего не работает?!_

Разумеется, это было так, потому что Курт Хаммел в эту самую секунду стоял перед ним на коленях, а его лицо находилось прямо напротив промежности Блейна, и скалывал булавками края ткани на внутренней стороне бедра, периодически задевая кончиками пальцем чувствительную кожу. Что было, ох, слишком для парня с играющими гормонами. 

_Просто дыши глубоко. Скоро всё закончится. Может, Курт и не заметил? Да, конечно же – очень трудно не обратить внимания на быстро растущий бугор у тебя прямо перед глазами._

_Ебать! Ой-ёй, нет, не думать об **этом**. Или о матрасах. Или просто…_

_Неужели земля просто не может разверзнуться под моими ногами?_

Понадобилось всего несколько мучительных минут, конца которым не было видно, прежде чем Курт поднялся с колен и кивнул, очевидно, довольный результатом. Эм, результатом работы, а не результатом в виде _произведенного эффекта_. Курт был достаточно вежливым, а потому совершенно не стал обращать внимания на _проблему_ Андерсона. 

Должно быть, у него, бедняги, свело ноги судорогой от долгого стояния на коленях в таких узких штанах, потому что Курт неловко поднялся и отодвинулся в сторону, позволяя Блейну одеться. И если руки Хаммела немного дрожали, а взгляд был темнее, чем обычно, то всё это, скорее всего, являлось лишь воображением Блейна. 

Других объяснений и быть не могло.


	5. Chapter 5

Вторая неделя пребывания Блейна в Нью-Йорке почти завершилась; на дворе стоял практически конец июня. Жара все не спадала, и каждый, кому приходилось иметь с ней дело, немедленно превращался в потного и раздражительного человека. Однако Блейн чувствовал беспокойство, которое не имело ничего общего с погодой. 

С того вечера в театре он не мог найти себе места, поэтому старался так или иначе занять тело и мысли. 

В понедельник он сосредоточился на заведениях с живой музыкой – кофейнях, ресторанах, караоке-барах. Блейн заказывал себе чашку кофе или колу, а потом общался с людьми, мысленно восхищаясь количеством мест в городе, предлагавших свободно спеть и поиграть. В определенные дни можно было просто прийти и попробовать себя, несмотря на уровень подготовки, Блейн пообещал себе сделать это хоть раз, и сама мысль о выступлении приятно щекотала все его нервные клеточки. 

Во вторник Блейн познакомился с метро. Иногда он исследовал целые ветки, проезжая расстояние от и до, а иногда выходил на случайных остановках и старался найти что-то интересное: необычное здание, симпатичный парк, несколько великолепных пейзажей или чудесный музыкальный магазин. Все это подпитывало его воображение, предлагало темы для размышлений, но когда уставший Блейн возвращался домой, сон никак не хотел забирать его в свои объятия. 

На среду выпало искусство – Андерсон составил список выставок, которые хотел посетить летом, и так как каждая заняла бы гораздо больше времени, нежели двадцать четыре часа, он начал с самых маленьких. День был очень насыщен информацией и впечатлениями – прекрасными, интересными и даже странными, но когда к вечеру Блейн оказался рядом с квартирой Купера, то почувствовал, что ему всё же чего-то не хватает. Он даже знал ответ на вопрос – чего именно. Безо всяких дальнейших раздумий Блейн развернулся и зашагал к зданию, где жил Курт. 

Пианино. За пятидневный перерыв Андерсон ужасно соскучился по игре на пианино. 

Первым делом, оказавшись в квартире, Блейн заметил, как в ней было темно и тихо – ни постукивающего звука швейной машинки, ни тихого голоса Курта, подпевающего чему-то. Вообще, это не должно было удивлять – Хаммел сам сказал ему, что в следующие несколько дней будет чрезвычайно занят и вряд ли найдет время для встречи. Все свободные минутки на этой неделе он посвятил каким-то детально продуманным многослойным платьям, а так как на подмогу вызвались две скрупулезные швеи, Курт спланировал работу в студии в театре. Блейн прекрасно об этом знал и совершенно не ждал застать Хаммела дома, но всё же почувствовал привкус разочарования. Хорошо, он ощутил его _в полной мере_. Что было довольно-таки глупо. 

Блейн покачал головой, стараясь отодвинуть подобные мысли на задний план. Поначалу это помогало, но как только проходило минут десять, и Блейна уносило на волнах музыки, он неизменно возвращался к тому, что не давало ему покоя в последние дни.

Он скучал по Курту. 

И не просто скучал, как бывает, когда друг заболевает и неделю сидит дома, и тебе становится не с кем перебрасываться записками или ходить за кофе. Нет. Это больше было похоже на болезненный зуд, окончательно засевший внутри, который невозможно было связать с чем-то определенным. Это больше было похоже на непрекращающуюся вибрацию в голове, постоянно держащую в напряжении, и Блейну казалось, что он не может расслабиться, потому что в его жизни отсутствовало что-то очень важное. Всё это не раз заставляло его оборачиваться посреди улицы, ведь казалось, что где-то в толпе он заметил величественную осанку Курта или потерялся в штормовых облаках его глаз, услышал его смех. 

Это изматывало. И было невероятно глупо. 

Блейн заскрежетал зубами и принялся наигрывать другую мелодию с тех листов с нотами, что оставил здесь в прошлый раз. Это неплохо отвлекало, и, хоть заполнить тянущую пустоту внутри не получалось, на данный момент большего и не требовалось. 

Подумаешь, влюбился в парня, который никогда не будет ему принадлежать – и что? Блейн с этим справится. 

А после наступил четверг, и произошло некое событие, оставившее Блейна растерянным и напуганным. У него кружилась голова, а сердце панически и беспокойно стучало в груди, изредка загораясь странной надеждой. И когда тем же вечером Андерсон сидел у себя в комнате, подрагивая от одиночества и урагана мыслей и медленно сходя с ума, ему вспоминался только один человек, который мог понять его без осуждения и, возможно, даже помочь. 

Дрожащими пальцами Блейн пролистнул записную книжку и обнаружил заветное имя.

_Курт Хаммел._

Он написал короткую смску, отправил ее и замер в ожидании. 

 

х х х х 

 

Входящее сообщение застало Курта врасплох около двух часов ночи, когда тот свернулся калачиком в кресле с третьим бокалом вина. Он в одиночестве праздновал близкое окончание работы над этими ужасными платьями. Курт с любопытством потянулся за телефоном – большинство людей из его круга общения прекрасно знали, что в такое время он уже либо спит, либо собирается ложиться (по крайней мере, в рабочие дни).

Ну, а Блейн, судя по всему, был далеко не таким, как все эти люди. 

 

_**Блейн Андерсон:** Ты сегодня очень занят? _

 

Курт напечатал ответ:

 

_Не критически. А что?_

 

Следующее сообщение пришло незамедлительно. 

 

_**Блейн Андерсон:** Мне нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить. _

 

Курт нахмурился. Будь это любой другой человек, он бы так не волновался. Но сейчас Хаммел был обеспокоен. Блейн не решался просить помощи, даже если очень сильно в ней нуждался. А в совокупности с тем фактом, что Андерсон прекрасно знал о загруженности Курта, но всё равно написал, данное происшествие в целом приобретало серьезную окраску. Курт надеялся, что Блейн не попал в неприятности – в Нью-Йорке на них было слишком легко напороться, особенно с наступлением темноты. Погодите-ка, Блейн, вообще, сейчас был дома или, по крайней мере, где-нибудь в безопасности? Курт быстро отослал новое сообщение: 

 

_Хочешь прийти ко мне?_

_**Блейн Андерсон:** Уже иду. _

 

Курт успел допить свое вино, вымыть бокал и немного прибраться в кухне к тому моменту, как раздался негромкий стук в дверь. На Блейне не было никаких видимых повреждений – когда он вошел в залитую светом гостиную и поздоровался, Хаммел незаметно, но внимательно окинул его взглядом, – однако данное обстоятельство вовсе не означало, что парень в порядке. Курт присмотрелся и заметил детали: мягкие кудряшки были едва уложены гелем, брови – нахмурены, а поза – сутулой. Да, сегодня ночью Блейн Андерсон был явно не в себе. И если он пришел к Курту, а не к Куперу, это значило, что суть его проблемы Хаммел мог понять лучше, или же подобное просто невозможно было обсудить с братом? 

Нет. Никаких предположений. Блейн расскажет ему сам, если захочет, и в свое время. Которое, судя по всему, не наступит в ближайшие минуты. В этом не было ничего страшного, Курт не собирался любопытничать – он прекрасно понимал, как сложно делиться с другими своими проблемами. Вместо того чтобы кудахтать над Блейном, который беспокойно забился в угол дивана, Хаммел отправился к холодильнику. 

– Есть вода, грейпфрутовый сок, диетическая кола и вино. Что-нибудь хочешь? 

– Колы, пожалуйста. 

Даже голос Блейна был сегодня тихим, каким-то подавленным. Андерсон выглядел так, словно не знал, что с собой делать, и Курта посетила идея. Он вытащил колу и бутылку воды для себя, а после жестом пригласил Блейна надеть ботинки обратно. 

– Пойдем, я тебе кое-что покажу. 

Несколько лестничных пролетов спустя они оказались на крыше. Курт осторожно закрыл за ними дверь и улыбнулся Блейну, который так и остался стоять, восхищенный открывшимся видом. 

– Я иногда прихожу сюда, если нужно подумать или просто ненадолго сбежать от остального мира. 

Он поставил принесенное с собой на пол и прислонился к кирпичной ограде, которая проходила по всей поверхности крыши. От красоты, открывавшейся взору, у Курта всегда перехватывало дыхание, сколько бы раз он сюда ни поднимался. 

– Здесь прекрасно, – в голосе Блейна, который остановился рядом с ним, отчетливо слышалось восхищение. 

– Это правда. 

До рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов, и хоть звезды потускнели под напором яркого света города, который никогда не спал, луна все еще грелась в темных облаках. Вид был умиротворяющий, и через какое-то время Курт услышал, как Блейн глубоко вздохнул. 

– Сегодня с самого утра я был в Центральном парке, – начал он, всё ещё не решаясь перевести взгляд от огней города. – Мне хотелось пройти его весь, увидеть столько, сколько смогу, а затем где-нибудь устроиться и отдохнуть. 

Хаммел кивнул. Он и сам проделывал подобное в свой первый год проживания здесь, да и после тоже. Андерсон продолжил, всё еще отказываясь смотреть на него:

– В полдень я обнаружил отличное местечко, где можно было расслабиться. Чуть дальше по аллее девушка играла на скрипке, и у нее прекрасно получалось. Я бросил несколько монет в её футляр для инструмента, а затем присел на траву под деревом, до которого отчетливо доносилась мелодия. Сначала я немного почитал, а затем стал записывать впечатления в свой дневник. 

Блейн перевел взгляд на Курта, как бы проверяя его реакцию. Вдохновившись отсутствием осуждения, он потянулся за банкой колы, открыл ее и сделал пару глотков. 

– В какой-то момент музыка прекратилась, но я не заметил этого, пока девушка не подсела ко мне. Она показалась мне очень милой, поэтому мы начали общаться. Ее звали Мэг. Оказалось, что она тоже заканчивает школу и хочет на следующий год изучать музыку в колледже, а так как живет она в Нью-Йорке, то знает все лучшие учебные программы. Как выяснилось, нам есть о чем поговорить – я имею в виду музыку; оказалось, что здорово общаться с тем, кто разделяет твою страсть к этому делу. Мы проговорили целый час, может, больше, но потом она сказала, что ей пора возвращаться к игре, а затем… – Блейн остановился и резко вздохнул. – Затем она меня поцеловала. Прямо в губы, и это был не какой-то легкий дружеский поцелуй, Курт. Я был настолько ошеломлен, что даже не пошевелился, когда она написала свой номер телефона на моей руке и попросила позвонить как-нибудь. 

– Смелая девочка, – прокомментировал Хаммел, дабы хоть что-то сказать. Судя по всему, это было далеко не все – Блейн затруднялся продолжить, но Курт уже чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, догадываясь, к чему вел этот разговор. И он не ошибся. 

– Но, Курт, это было _приятно_! – теперь в голосе Блейна угадывалось отчаяние, словно он признавался в каком-то грехе. 

– Ну, поцелуи и должны быть приятными, разве нет? 

Теперь, когда Хаммел понял, с чем имеет дело, он расслабился. С Блейном всё было в порядке, и хоть ситуация, несомненно, озадачивала его, в ней не было ничего такого, с чем Курт – или даже Себастиан, если уж на то пошло – не смог бы справиться. 

– Да, но… Курт. Я всегда предполагал, что я гей, и это, знаешь ли, было очевидно, но что если на самом деле я _бисексуал_? Мне никогда даже в голову не приходило попробовать повстречаться с девушкой. Что, если вся моя жизнь была построена на ложном предположении? И если я вовсе не тот, кем себя считал? 

Теперь его голос дрожал, и Блейн крепко скрестил руки на груди, словно защищаясь от чего-то. Курт же задумался о тех вопросах, которые Блейн так и не решился произнести вслух. 

_А вдруг я подвергался унижениям, избиениям и ненависти, олицетворяя то, кем вовсе не являюсь?_

_Вдруг отец мог полюбить меня, постарайся я чуть больше?_

Курт был абсолютно уверен в обратном. Блейн был шокирован подобной возможностью, доказывая сам себе, что никогда не думал о девушках _в этом смысле_ , но Хаммел не собирался предполагать лишнего или осуждать. 

– Она была сексуальной? – спросил он, и недоуменное лицо Блейна подсказало Курту ответ. 

– Что? 

– Девушка, Мэг… она была сексуальной? Вы же с ней поболтали какое-то время, и ты вполне мог ее разглядеть. 

Блейн нахмурился, и Хаммел отчетливо увидел, как он мысленно возвращается к портрету девушки. 

– Эм. У нее были красивые волосы? Длинные и светлые. И зеленые глаза. 

– Она тебя привлекла? – продолжил Курт. 

– Нет, не… – казалось, Блейн растерял все слова. 

– Закрой глаза. Попробуй представить себе хорошенькую девушку – любую девушку – в какой-нибудь сексуальной ситуации. Не торопись, – подначил его Хаммел. Пару минут он не двигался, пока Блейн не открыл глаза. – Теперь проделай это же с парнем, которого находишь сексуальным. 

На этот раз ожидание было короче, но и после него Блейн всё еще выглядел обеспокоенным. Курт спросил: 

– Ты почувствовал разницу в своих ощущениях? 

Блейн кивнул. 

– Конечно, между ничем и всем разница большая, но… тогда я не понимаю. Когда она меня поцеловала, я почувствовал то же, что и с Нейтаном. 

Курт удивленно приподнял бровь. Теперь Андерсон пристально смотрел на него, словно только у Курта был ответ на этот вопрос. 

– То есть ты возбудился? 

Блейн покраснел. 

– Ну, нет, это же был всего лишь поцелуй. Но было приятно. 

– Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что поцелуи с бойфрендом никогда тебя не _возбуждали_? А что насчет других парней? 

Блейн недоуменно посмотрел на него. 

– Одни только поцелуи – нет. Я хочу сказать… почему они должны были возбуждать меня? Это всего лишь поцелуи. И у меня _не было_ других парней. Нейтан был моим первым бойфрендом. 

Позднее Курт винил во всем вино – алкоголь всегда затормаживал его способность контролировать импульсивные порывы. 

Они стояли очень близко, и слишком легко было прикоснуться ладонью к щеке Блейна, слегка колючей от вечерней щетины. Глаза мальчика, практически черные в темноте, до невозможности широко распахнулись, когда Курт сделал полшага вперед и вторгся в его личное пространство, а после прошептал на ухо, щекоча дыханием нежную кожу:

– Нет такого понятия, как _просто поцелуи_ , Блейн. 

Он не настаивал – несмотря на осознание, что нравится Андерсону, Курт был джентльменом. Он никогда и никого не смог бы принудить. Остановившись на расстоянии вдоха от губ Блейна, Курт позволил тому решить: потянуться вперед или отклонить предложение. 

Чего Андерсон не сделал. 

Нежная полнота губ Блейна была чрезвычайно аппетитной. Курт расслабился, когда Блейн обхватил его талию крепкими руками и притянул к себе. Ох уж эти греховно сексуальные руки, принадлежащие невероятному, великолепному, умному и завораживающему парню!

_Нет. Всего лишь поцелуй, Курт, и ничего большего. Сосредоточься, ты пытаешься предоставить ему пищу для размышлений._

Хаммел легко захватил власть над поцелуем. Он не был разнузданным или эротичным сверх меры, но и целомудренным его нельзя было назвать. Какое-то время Курт медленно и томно наслаждался прикосновением, а затем провел кончиком языка по верхней губе Блейна и почувствовал, как тот сильнее сжал руки на его спине, позволяя проникнуть дальше. Сладкий жар рта Блейна отдавал корицей, и Курт, не стесняясь, потратил много времени, чтобы приласкать язык Андерсона своим и заставить дыхание Блейна ускориться. Курт втянул нижнюю губу Блейна в рот, и тот вознаградил его тихим и беспомощным стоном, а после и вовсе подался бедрами вперед. Курт улыбнулся и с последним – долгим – поцелуем медленно отстранился. 

Вид Блейна вполне мог служить иллюстрацией к определению «хорошо зацелованный». Андерсон тяжело дышал, его щеки покраснели настолько, что этот насыщенный цвет был виден в приглушенном свете, а губы слегка припухли. И Блейн всё еще цеплялся за рубашку Курта. Он выглядел так соблазнительно, что тот едва сдержал себя от следующего поцелуя. Но нет, Хаммел не настолько много выпил, чтобы развеять все свои принципы по ветру. К сожалению. 

Вместо этого он широко улыбнулся, и Блейн инстинктивно расслабил руки, тем самым выпуская Курта из своего захвата. 

– Я бы сказал, что именно таким должен быть настоящий поцелуй. И, если откровенно… я не утверждаю, что ты точно не бисексуал или что в обратном было бы нечто неправильное, потому что… 

– Я гей. На сто процентов гей! – Блейн всё еще выглядел удивленным, но в выражении его лица сквозило облегчение. 

– Ты… 

– О, я уверен. Как и в том, что между нами с Нейтаном едва ли была какая-то химия. Боже. Курт… ты не будешь против, если я пойду? Думаю, мне нужно всё это переварить. Я… просто… 

Складывалось впечатление, что Андерсон сейчас взорвется от переполнявших его эмоций, и Курт кивнул. 

– Конечно. Уйдем отсюда вместе. 

Они не разговаривали, спускаясь по лестнице, но около двери в квартиру Курта Блейн остановился и застенчиво прикоснулся к его плечу. 

– Курт… спасибо. Ты мне действительно очень помог. Может, встретимся завтра и поужинаем вместе, или ты всё ещё занят? Я собирался приготовить что-нибудь, поэтому даже Купер, возможно, вернется с работы вовремя. 

На лице Хаммела расплылась широкая улыбка. За прошедшие несколько дней он успел соскучиться по их совместному времяпрепровождению. 

– Разумеется. Напиши мне, во сколько, и я приду. 

 

х х х х 

 

Когда следующим вечером Курт оказался в квартире Андерсонов, Купера еще не было. 

– Он сказал, что придет на час позже, – пояснил Блейн. – Ну что же, сам виноват. Я нафаршировал перцы, они должны быть готовы через десять минут. 

Потрясающий запах уже наполнил воздух, и Хаммел присел за кухонный стол, а вскоре перед ним оказался стакан с холодной водой. Курт наблюдал, как Блейн пританцовывает и тихо подпевает во время готовки. Все удавалось ему с легкостью, а потому складывалось впечатление, что он привык это делать. Это был очередной сюрприз от Блейна Андерсона, и Курт задумался, сколько же еще козырей было у него в рукаве. 

– Ты очень хорошо справляешься со всем этим, – прокомментировал Хаммел с улыбкой, когда Блейн прислонился к другому концу стола и сделал глоток апельсинового сока. 

– Научился. Родители не очень любят готовить – обычно они ужинают в ресторанах или заказывают на дом, а мне оставляют деньги, чтобы я делал то же самое. И рано или поздно наступает такой момент, когда тебя уже тошнит даже при мысли о пицце или китайской еде, из раза в раз заказываемой в соседнем ресторанчике. Поэтому я сам научился готовить любимые блюда. Это даже приятно, знаешь, быть в состоянии обслужить себя самому. 

В голове Курта промелькнула мысль, что подростки _не должны_ заботиться о столь примитивных нуждах, как домашняя еда, но затем он отбросил ее прочь. В конце концов, не в его силах было изменить мир. И не всем повезло с такой замечательной семьей, как у него. 

Вместо этого Курт посмотрел на Блейна в попытке определить его настроение после вчерашней ночи и испытал прилив облегчения, заметив, что Блейн был совершенно расслаблен и не давал поводов для беспокойства. Отлично. Это немного удивляло, но в целом радовало. Хватало и того, что сам _Курт_ был не в силах уснуть после их… разговора на крыше. Даже сейчас он испытывал чувство вины от каждого взгляда на Блейна. 

Нет, вовсе не потому, что они поцеловались – не то чтобы Хаммел принуждал его или что-то в этом роде, да и поцелуй был самым обычным. Можно проделать это с незнакомцем в баре или с другом, и поцелуй при этом вовсе не обязательно должен что-то значить. 

И даже не потому, что после бесконечных попыток устроиться в кровати поудобнее (срываемых воспоминаниями о том, как прекрасно губы Блейна чувствовались напротив его собственных, или мечтами, как идеально они смотрелись бы вокруг члена Курта), Хаммел сдался и запустил руку в штаны. Еще с того происшествия в театре он подавлял свое желание, но теперь перестал себя сдерживать и испытал быстрый и яркий оргазм в мечтах о мальчике, о котором вообще не должен был думать в подобном плане.

Нет, проблема заключалась в другом – потребность и восхищение не испарились, как это бывает, когда уже сдался. В тот момент, когда Блейн открыл дверь, Курту захотелось втянуть его в новый поцелуй, а затем избавить от ненужной одежды, разложить на столе в кухне Купера и показать, как много Хаммел мог ему дать. 

Проблема заключалась в том, что с каждым новым словом, слетающим с губ Блейна, Курт вспоминал тот тихий стон и жаждал услышать его вновь – громче, ощутить, как Андерсон превращается в безвольное существо под его пальцами и ртом. 

_Проблема_ заключалась в том, что Курт был наполовину возбужден с тех пор, как вошел в квартиру, а когда Блейн нагнулся, чтобы вытащить противень из духовки, ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать и не потянуться пальцами к этой идеальной упругой заднице. Чтобы не запустить их под темные джинсы и скользнуть глубже, _гораздо глубже_ , представляя парню мир чувственных наслаждений, что до Курта еще никто не успел сделать. 

Боже, кто же знал, что у него есть пунктик насчет девственников? Ведь должен быть, так? Запретный плод, непреодолимое желание показать Блейну удовольствие с помощью всех его знаний.

Черт, Курту срочно нужно было заняться сексом. 

 

х х х х 

 

– Я хотел кое-что спросить у тебя о прошлой ночи, – через пару мгновений после того, как они сели за стол, произнес Блейн, и Курт напрягся. Он надеялся, что Андерсон не станет уточнять, что это значило для Курта, потому что в тот момент Хаммел и сам не знал – что. – То, что ты говорил… ты правда так думаешь? 

– Да. А что именно ты имеешь в виду? – без раздумий ответил Курт, и Блейн скорчил смешную рожицу. – Что? Я _правда говорил то, что думаю_ , просто, если ты хочешь моих объяснений, я должен знать, что именно тебя интересует. 

Блейн кивнул и насадил кусочек перца на вилку, прежде чем ответить:

– Ты сказал, что, даже если я би, в этом нет ничего плохого. 

– Конечно, нет. Что бы это изменило? – Курт заметил свою небрежность и поспешил исправиться: – Нет, немного изменило бы для тебя, очевидно, пришлось бы привыкнуть, но кроме этого? Мы те, кто мы есть – геи, натуралы, би, пансексуалы, трансы, все остальные, – и это вполне нормально. 

– Множество людей не согласились бы с тобой, – продолжил Блейн, катая крупинку риса по тарелке. 

– Знаю, – с нежностью в голосе ответил Курт. – Но суть в том, что тебе не нужно подстраиваться под ожидания людей или даже пытаться раскрыть себя для их спокойствия. Имеет значение только то, во что _ты_ веришь. И единственное одобрение, которое действительно играет роль – это твое собственное. 

Блейн все еще отказывался смотреть на него, разглядывая тарелку.

– И все же становится одиноко, когда большинство тебя не одобряет. 

– Знаю… – Курт и правда знал. – Иногда требуется время, чтобы найти людей, которые примут тебя и полюбят таким, какой ты есть, и не только в сексуальном плане – во всём. Но в конечном итоге окажется, что они стоили каждой минуты ожидания. 

– Думаю, что теперь я начинаю это понимать. 

На последних словах Андерсон посмотрел на Курта своими яркими и честными глазами. Очевидно, что он старался говорить смело, но напускная бравада быстро спала. Курт ощутил тяжелый комок в горле при виде столь неприкрытой уязвимости на доверчивом лице. Протянув руку, он накрыл ладонь Блейна своей. 

– Я рад это слышать.


	6. Chapter 6

Фейерверки открашивали в яркие цвета вечернее небо в Центральном парке, и в груди Блейна тоже что-то взрывалось и наполняло его сиянием, проникая в самое сердце. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Это было совершенно ново, и Блейна даже немного пугала сила этого чувства, но в то же время завораживала. 

Вокруг было много людей – кто-то расположился группами на траве на пледах, а некоторые стояли парами в разных уголках парка. Блейн ощущал теплый призрак надежды, замечая, как много среди них было однополых пар, а некоторые – даже с детьми. Эти семьи, казалось, чувствовали себя здесь в безопасности, не беспокоясь ни о чем и с радостью празднуя свою независимость. 

Но по большей части Блейн смотрел на Курта; его элегантный силуэт виднелся чуть поодаль, подсвеченный красными, зелеными, голубыми и серебряными цветами фейерверков. Курт разговаривал со своими друзьями и смеялся, а Блейн втайне желал, чтобы они были здесь вдвоем, без Себастиана и Купера. Он хотел взять Курта за руку или поцеловать его теплые и мягкие губы, чтобы вновь испытать тот трепет и ощущение близости. 

Той ночью на крыше Блейну показалось, словно от прикосновений Курта всё стало на свои места, и ещё ни разу в своей жизни Блейн не чувствовал себя так _правильно_. Словно он, наконец, нашел _своё_ место. Один единственный поцелуй заставил его трепетать, задыхаясь от желания большего, но вместе с этим пришло ощущение спокойствия, уверенности и безопасности. Будто бы Курт каким-то образом проник ему под кожу, и даже сейчас это чувство до конца не испарилось, разгораясь лишь сильнее от присутствия Курта. Блейн понимал, что это значит. 

Впервые в жизни он влюбился. 

 

х х х х 

 

Себастиан резко ткнул Курта локтем под ребра, и тот, прервав созерцание фейерверков, повернулся и уставился на друга. 

– Клянусь, если у меня останется синяк…

– Тогда я поцелую, и всё пройдет. Хотя, думаю, вместо меня найдется другой волонтёр, – прошептал Себ и, ухмыльнувшись, кивнул головой в ту сторону, где тихо и незаметно весь вечер сидел Блейн. Курт посмотрел туда и наткнулся на взгляд мальчика; он улыбнулся ему, после чего вновь повернулся к Себастиану. 

– Ты заблуждаешься. 

– Да конечно. Он раздевает тебя взглядом с тех самых пор, как мы сюда пришли. Кажется, братишка Купера невероятно запал на тебя, детка. О-о-ох, это очаровательно! Да он и сам симпатичный маленький птенчик. 

Курт ощутил, как лицо залило румянцем. Он только надеялся, что темнота и беспорядочные вспышки фейерверков скроют от зоркого взгляда Себастиана те мысли, которые проносились в его голове. Черт подери, Курту давно пора было заняться сексом, но по какой-то непонятной причине он просто не мог пойти в клуб и найти себе парня на одну ночь. 

– Может, тебе просто давно пора сходить к окулисту,– пробормотал он с уверенностью, которой практически не чувствовал. 

Себастиан лишь ухмыльнулся. Вот засранец. 

– Да-да, конечно. Уж я-то уверен в том, что вижу. И не говори, что сама мысль тебя вовсе не соблазняет – могу поклясться, он будет выглядеть великолепно, привязанный к твоей кровати лишь в одном галстуке-бабочке, полностью готовый к тому, чтобы ты его оседлал. Ммм, ну какая отличная картина вырисовывается… 

Себастиан внезапно получил сильный подзатыльник – возможно, это было лишним, но громкий шлепок отвлек внимание остальных от низкого стона, сорвавшегося с губ Курта. Ему не нужны были _никакие_ визуальные детали. В последнее время воображение и без того щедро его одаривало. 

А тело одобряло – и _так сильно_ одобряло. 

 

х х х х 

 

Любовь, как оказалось, была гораздо более сложной штукой, чем думал Блейн. 

Для начала – что ему следовало предпринять, осознав собственные чувства? Должен ли он сохранить их в секрете и оставаться просто другом, надеясь на большее и впитывая каждую секунду близости, каждый знак привязанности, как и происходило до сих пор? 

Или же следует рискнуть и рассказать обо всём Курту, не исключая возможности поражения? Существовал ли хоть один шанс из тысячи, что Курт ответит взаимностью? Сложно было представить такое, но… Он ведь _поцеловал_ его, так? 

В конце концов, тот факт, что они всегда были честными друг с другом, и помог ему принять решение. 

Теперь перед ним стояла проблема: когда и где это сделать. Он подумывал о том, чтобы пригласить Курта на свидание и устроить романтическую прогулку или сыграть для него идеально подобранную песню, но в итоге… Блейн же был жутким болтунишкой, правда? Он всегда всё выбалтывал. 

– Боже, я так сильно в тебя влюблен. 

Курт шокировано и недоверчиво на него уставился поверх небольшого букета из жасмина, который только что купил на улице и в который уткнулся лицом, чтобы чётче ощутить аромат. На кончике носа осталось немного желтой пыльцы. 

– Что ты сказал? 

– Я… я влюблён в тебя? 

Сраженное выражение лица Курта было словно удар под дых. Он попытался что-то произнести, губами обозначая слова, которые не хотели подниматься из горла, и Блейн возненавидел внезапно возникшее жжение в глазах. Нет, он не будет плакать. Блейн понимал, что потом, наедине с собой, именно так и сделает – разревётся, но сейчас он примет поражение достойно, как мужчина. 

Курт нерешительно коснулся его плеча. 

– Блейн, я… пошли, вернёмся ко мне и там поговорим за чашечкой кофе. 

Ну что же, Курт хотя бы решил не унижать его публично. Это было очень мило с его стороны. Блейн кивнул и последовал за Куртом домой, мысленно подготавливая себя к грядущему разговору. 

Они даже не стали варить кофе, а просто сели за кухонный стол, оставив букет жасминов на стойке бара, и вскоре Курт, сделав глубокий вдох, заговорил. 

– Блейн… это всего лишь _увлечение_. Мы познакомились три недели назад, ты совсем недавно покончил со своими первыми отношениями, и, конечно же, это совершенно нормально – смотреть на других парней и жаждать чего-то нового. Но это не любовь, а всего лишь влечение – может, даже обычная влюбленность. Ты ведь это понимаешь, да? 

Это было самое худшее, что мог произнести Курт, и нежность на его лице и мягкость в голосе совершенно не скрашивали боль от удара. Откуда он знает? Курт относился к Блейну как к ребёнку, который не осознавал своих чувств, и это было _ужасно_. Блейн разозлился. 

– Это не… 

– Блейн, – решительность, прозвучавшая в голосе Курта, не отразилась во взгляде, но Андерсон даже представить не мог, что это значит. – Ты потрясающий молодой человек. Ты симпатичный, умный и очень обаятельный. Ты талантливый, постоянно заставляешь меня смеяться, и ты действительно мне небезразличен. Но ко всему прочему тебе семнадцать; мне же двадцать восемь. И твой старший брат – мой лучший друг. Можешь себе представить, что бы он сказал, узнав про наш поцелуй на крыше, не говоря уж о том, если бы мы встречались? Он хочет защитить тебя ото всех опасностей, пропитавших город, от всех опытных парней, включая меня самого, которые могут соблазнить тебя и заставить забыть о нравственности. 

– Может, я хочу, чтобы меня заставили забыть о нравственности, – упрямо заявил Блейн, скрестив руки на груди, а после вернул их в прежнее положение на столе. Не хватало ещё вести себя как ребенок. 

Курт слабо улыбнулся.

– Не сомневаюсь. Но мы не можем… 

– Ты бы стал со мной встречаться, будь я постарше и не в родственных связях с Купером? – он снова выбалтывал свои мысли, но сейчас это не имело значения. Блейну было необходимо знать ответ. 

Курт, не задумываясь, признался: 

– Да. 

Хорошо. Значит, дело было вовсе не в его непригодности. Но всё же это причиняло боль, и Блейну была ненавистна мысль, что обстоятельства вычеркнули его из списка возможных парней Курта. Он встал со своего места и коротко кивнул. 

– Тогда я лучше пойду, – не дожидаясь ответа, Блейн направился к двери, но остановился, прежде чем взяться за ручку. 

– Мы можем остаться друзьями? 

Лицо Курта смягчилось, когда он посмотрел на него. 

– Конечно можем. Мне очень жаль, Блейн. 

– Мне тоже. 

 

х х х х 

 

Дверь тихо хлопнула, и Курт откинулся на спинку стула. Отчаяние на лице Блейна разбило ему сердце, и Курт ненавидел тот факт, что именно он стал причиной этого. Курт вовсе не хотел причинить Блейну боль – те нежность и притяжение, что он испытывал к мальчику, пробуждали инстинктивное желание защитить его от всего, что могло причинить вред. Именно поэтому Курту следовало поступить так с самого начала. 

Любовь. 

Это не было любовью, просто не могло быть – не так быстро, не к нему. Блейн просто увлекся, вот и всё; он ошибочно принял влечение – может, даже желание – за что-то более глубокое. Но из-за слепой веры в это Блейн мог серьезно навредить себе сам, а Курт не мог позволить этому произойти. Не говоря уж о том, что быть Блейну кем-то большим, чем друг, Курт просто не имел права, о чем и не преминул сообщить. Идти на поводу у своих фантазий было бы неправильно, и неважно, как сильно Курту нравился Блейн, и как ощутима была химия между ними. Особенно теперь, когда в дело оказались втянуты чьи-то чувства. Блейн заслуживал гораздо большего, чем Курт мог предложить. 

Да и потом, не ему же обучать невинного младшего брата Купера всем премудростям секса. Курт не был сумасшедшим и ценил свою жизнь. Может, Купер и казался безобидным, но это была всего лишь видимость: если появлялась какая-либо угроза, с ним страшно было сталкиваться лицом к лицу. Боже, вот если бы Курт мог хоть иногда читать мысли... 

Поэтому ответить на признание Блейна отрицательно, пусть даже его сердце отчаянно затрепетало при этих словах, было правильным решением. Единственным. Теперь Курту оставалось лишь надеяться, что Блейн легко с этим справится, и они смогут остаться друзьями. 

Видимо, так оно и получилось. Спустя несколько дней Блейн вновь постучал в его двери с легкой улыбкой и попросил совета Курта насчет одного дела. Тот, разумеется, с радостью согласился. 

Пока не услышал, в чем заключается суть. 

 

х х х х

 

– Что ты хочешь сделать?! 

– Я хочу пойти в гей-клуб, – Блейн выглядел раздражающе уверенным в себе, словно не он только что изъявил самое глупое желание из всех, что Курт слышал за последние месяцы. Блейн вытащил из рюкзака листок бумаги. – Я поискал по Интернету и составил список клубов, которые поверхностно проверяют удостоверение личности, и понадеялся, что ты расскажешь мне, какой из них лучший. 

– Нет. – Ух ты. Курт и подумать не мог, что в его голосе есть какие-то _родительские нотки_ , но сейчас он звучал в точности, как его отец. 

– То есть ты не знаешь? Но ты даже не взглянул на мой список... 

– То есть нет, в гей-клуб ты не пойдешь. – Курт и сам понимал, как неправильно всё это было. Блейн, должно быть, тоже так подумал, потому что скрестил руки и с вызовом на него уставился. 

– Курт, ты не мой отец и не можешь мне что-то запрещать. И я надеялся, что ты, как настоящий друг, сможешь подсказать – ты ведь был хотя бы в парочке из этих мест, правильно? Но если не можешь, тогда ладно. Я ещё прочитаю в Интернете. 

Курт стиснул зубы, пытаясь сдержать тот яростный протест, что вскипел в груди при мысли о Блейне в гей-клубе. Нет, так его не разубедишь. Поэтому Курт решил попробовать более спокойную и разумную тактику. 

– Ты прав, я вовсе не твой отец и не имею права говорить тебе, что делать. Но как друг, который заботится о тебе, я утверждаю, что это очень плохая идея. Да, я не раз бывал в гей-клубах, и да, там бывает весело. Но если ты пойдешь туда один? Это как послать добросердечную белую овечку танцевать с волками. 

Блейн приподнял бровь. 

– Если ты намекаешь на то, что я слишком молод... 

– Конечно, ты слишком молод, зачем, по-твоему, в таких местах устанавливают ограничения по возрасту? А поверхностный осмотр – вовсе не повод для увеселительной прогулки; это самое настоящее приглашение для разного рода извращенцев. Но дело даже не только в этом – не пойми меня неправильно, но ты буквально излучаешь _невинность_ и _уязвимость_ , а если взять в расчет ещё и твою неоспоримую привлекательность? Это самая худшая комбинация из всех, что можно придумать, Блейн. По крайней мере, для гей-клуба, – Курт заметил, что снова повысил голос, поэтому взял на несколько тонов ниже. – Все мужчины в мгновение ока выстроятся за тобой в очередь, а, знаешь ли, далеко не все туда приходят лишь потанцевать. 

– А ты задумывался о том, что я именно этого и хочу? Просто повеселиться? Может, ты и прав, я хочу просто увлечься кем-нибудь. И что? Может, мне нужно сменить обстановку и сделать что-то необычное. Ты не заинтересован, поэтому я решил поискать в другом месте. 

Блять. Курт так надеялся, что этого не произойдет; он всего лишь хотел защитить Блейна, а не толкать в объятия незнакомцев, у которых не возникнет никаких проблем с его возрастом. Курт ощутил, как паника стала медленно наполнять каждую клеточку, а Блейн, не замечая ничего вокруг, яростно продолжал: 

– Ты хоть представляешь себе, какое это разочарование: хотеть больше всего на свете просто _посмотреть_ на твоего парня, раздеть его, прикоснуться... а затем кто-то входит в комнату, не оставляя тебе и шанса на осуществление? Единственное, что нам когда-либо удавалось, это кончить пару раз, лежа друг на друге и двигаясь вот так, в спешке, пока мать внизу, а дверь открыта. Здесь у меня не так уж много вариантов для отношений. Впереди меня ждет очередной год, который придётся провести в отчаянье, одиночестве и постоянном возбуждении, полагаясь лишь на помощь правой руки. Прости, если мне хочется провести в Нью-Йорке время с пользой и наверстать упущенное. 

Ничего себе. Прозвучало впечатляюще. И невероятно сексуально, но речь шла не об этом. 

– Но почему именно так? В грязной кабинке или в тёмной аллее позади клуба? Или в комнате какого-то незнакомца, которого ты ни разу не видел и, скорее всего, больше не увидишь? Разве ты хочешь свой первый раз таким? Не говоря уж о том, насколько все это рискованно. Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, Блейн. Заслуживаешь человека, который прислушается к твоим желаниям и позаботится о тебе, который сможет дать тебе то, что хочешь. Ты заслуживаешь нежного, прекрасного и запоминающегося первого раза. К тебе должны прикасаться с любовью и в нормальной обстановке, а не просто использовать для быстрого траха в каком-то клубе. 

Неожиданно глаза Блейна наполнились слезами от гнева, а голос стал более хриплым и низким, заглушая тихий всхлип. 

– Ну я не могу получить всё это, правильно? Я ведь _слишком молод_ , да к тому же чертов _Андерсон_. Так что ладно. Проехали. 

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, оставляя пораженного Курта одного в тишине. 

 

х х х х

 

Блейн покинул здание, в котором жил Курт, с кипящей внутри яростью, которая заставляла его содрогаться в непрошенных рыданиях. Так нечестно! Курт мог спать, с кем хочет, ходить в любые бары и гей-клубы или ещё куда, цеплять там различных мужчин, а потом заниматься потрясающим и необузданным сексом. Он спокойно мог целоваться в кофейне с лучшим другом, не подразумевая ничего под этим. Курт мог держать Блейна на расстоянии вытянутой руки, называть другом и отвергать его чувства, а потом спокойно спать, жить, да и вообще существовать, словно ничего не произошло. И в то же время Курт осмеливался влезать в сексуальную жизнь Блейна, хотя сам не желал иметь с ней ничего общего. _Нечестно_. 

К тому времени, как Блейн оказался в своей комнате, первые ростки мудрости стали пробиваться в его разуме, но он их безжалостно затоптал. Нет! Может, он и вёл себя не совсем по-взрослому, ну и что – ему всего лишь _семнадцать_ , в конце концов, он имел право вести себя соответственно, раз уж «быть не по годам мудрым» теперь ничего не значило. Завтра пятница – он скажет Куперу, что собрался на кино-марафон, который рекламировали недавно, поэтому вернётся домой поздно. А вместо этого направится в гей-клуб, который выберет сам, потанцует там, повеселится и расслабится и может – _быть только может_ – пошалит. Не полностью, конечно, – разумеется нет, заходить так далеко с незнакомцем Блейну не хотелось. На самом деле... 

Нет. Он не был девочкой-подростком, мечтающей о романтической истории любви и принце, который станет _тем единственным_ , – единственным, кто прикоснется, поцелует и будет любить вечно. Это было старомодно и даже странно – не прыгать с кем-то в постель при первой же возможности. Ну или что-то вроде того, если судить по окружающим. Блейн будет умным и осторожным, поэтому всё пройдёт хорошо. И даже лучше. Это уж точно. 

Этим вечером Курт звонил дважды, но Блейн не стал брать трубку, все еще не в силах совладать с упрямством и яростью. Он мимолетно подумал, а не позвонит ли Курт Куперу, чтобы рассказать всё и тем самым сорвать планы Блейна. Но телефон брата молчаливо заряжался на тумбочке, а около полуночи Блейн получил сообщение. 

 

**Курт Хаммел:** _Прости меня. Просто... будь осторожен. Пожалуйста._

 

Блейн коротко ответил: _«буду»_ , после чего отправился спать. Завтра предстоял очень важный день.


	7. Chapter 7

Гей-клуб совершенно не отвечал тем представлениям, которые возникли в голове Блейна после прочтения на сайте громких фраз о _сексуальных стриптизерах_ и _потрясающей атмосфере_ , а также о том, что заведение было _самым традиционным из всех доступных_. Для начала, обстановка вокруг клуба была подозрительной: узкая и тёмная, захламлённая улочка, а здания по бокам точно нуждались в скорейшем ремонте. Сам гей-клуб с кричащим названием _«Радужный Единорог»_ блистал свежим слоем краски, но это не слишком-то улучшало первое впечатление. Из приоткрытой двери доносилась громкая и пульсирующая музыка, а у самого входа стоял внушительной комплекции мужчина среднего возраста, который, судя по всему, ещё не оправился после недавнего похмелья. Он даже не пытался притвориться, что проверяет удостоверения посетителей, и складывалось впечатление, будто он стоит у двери чисто символически. Вероятно, так оно и было.

Блейн приехал примерно в половине одиннадцатого, не желая показываться слишком рано. Гремучая смесь нервозности и волнения, из-за которой он весь день ходил в радостном возбуждении, превратилась в беспокойство. Неожиданно Блейн засомневался – не настолько, чтобы передумать, но достаточно, чтобы выдохнуть с облегчением, заметив небольшую кофейню на другой стороне улицы. Отлично; он выпьет кофе и, может, съест сэндвич, так как весь день кусок в горло не лез, а потом соберётся с духом и отправится в _«Радужный Единорог»_.

Маленькая старушка, которая принесла ему латте (хотя на вид – да и на вкус – оно больше походило на плохой кофе с большим количеством молока) за столик у окна, спросила тихим заговорщицким голосом:

– Презервативы тоже принести?

– Прошу прощения? – Блейн почувствовал, что краснеет; официантка по возрасту ему в бабушки годилась.

– Презервативы. Мы их тоже продаём. Бизнес процветает, так как у них, похоже, автомат вечно ломается или стоит пустым, – она кивнула в сторону гей-бара. – Множество молодых парней покупают их здесь. Тебе принести?

– Нет, спасибо, без них справлюсь. – Блейну не нужны были презервативы, он не собирался...

Черт; может, это действительно было очень плохой идеей.

Официантка печально покачала головой и оставила его в одиночестве. Блейн, попивая кофе, принялся разглядывать бар из окна.

В течение следующего часа он увидел достаточно, чтобы желание идти туда полностью пропало. Подростки не старше четырнадцати свободно проходили внутрь, тогда как вышибала, не моргнув глазом, открывал для них дверь. Рядом с баром была небольшая аллея, где периодически исчезали хихикающие и полураздетые парочки, несколькими минутами позднее возвращаясь обратно. По крайней мере с дюжину посетителей останавливались в кофейне и покупали презервативы; некоторые из них очевидно были постоянными клиентами. Казалось, что каждое существующее клише про печальные и убогие гей-бары воплощалось на этой улице, а ведь ночь едва начиналась. Блейну даже думать не хотелось, что же происходит здесь позднее.

В полночь он покинул кофейню и поймал такси. Блейн кое-кому задолжал извинения.

 

х х х х

 

Он спокойно пересёк парадную, но нерешительно остановился около квартиры Курта. Блейн хотел извиниться, сказать Курту, что тот был прав, но нужные слова всё никак не приходили в голову… все предложения казались какими-то глупыми и недостаточно исчерпывающими, особенно после вчерашнего приступа гнева. Может, ему лучше пойти домой и выспаться, а с извинениями попробовать завтра? Всё равно уже очень поздно и…

Блейн, наконец решившись, сделал глубокий вдох и постучал. Он не сбежит отсюда, как трусливый пёс, поджав хвост, и неважно, готов Блейн к предстоящему или нет.

Через пару секунд дверь распахнулась, и в проеме показался Курт – с раскрасневшимися щеками, растрёпанными волосами и слегка мутным взглядом, одетый в полурасстегнутую рубашку. На одно ужасающее мгновение Блейн подумал, что прервал нечто очень… личное. Курт выглядел таким _сексуальным_ , распутным и расслабленным, каким Блейн его раньше никогда не видел. Но удивление на лице Курта казалось радостным – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока голубизну его глаз не затянула паника.

– Блейн! С тобой всё в порядке?

Ох да. Точно. Блейн поспешно кивнул, напрочь позабыв все заготовленные слова. Курт _волновался_ за него.

– Да, да, всё хорошо. Я знаю, что уже очень поздно, просто мне хотелось извиниться за вчерашнее поведение. Прости меня, Курт, я…

Он даже не успел закончить начатое, как сильная рука обхватила его ладонь и втянула в квартиру, прямо в объятия Курта. Блейн услышал стук захлопнувшейся двери, но быстро забыл об этом, потому что внезапно его сознание без остатка наполнилось Куртом: его запахом, привкусом какой-то косметики и чем-то неизменно присущим только _ему_ ; мягкостью кожи на щеке Блейна и крепостью его объятий; уверенным чётким сердцебиением, которое Блейн ощутил, прижавшись лицом к изгибу шеи.

Они стояли так очень долго, пока Блейн не почувствовал, что все мышцы расслабились, а беспокойство испарилось без следа. Осознание того, что последний раз его обнимали много лет назад, шокировало Блейна – прошло так много времени, что он забыл, какое утешение могли дарить чужие руки, как прекрасно было утонуть в простом человеческом тепле. И дело было даже не в Курте; сам факт, что тебя обнимает человек, которому ты небезразличен – и безо всякого эротического подтекста, – ошеломлял. Блейн прерывисто выдохнул, а Курт на несколько секунд крепче прижал его к себе, после чего отстранился.

Курт с любопытством посмотрел на Блейна. Он всё ещё был так близко, что Блейн легко мог поцеловать его, чуть наклонившись вперед. Блейн подавил в себе искушение.

– Ты не пахнешь как после клуба. Купер сказал, что ты ушел допоздна, я подумал…

– Я там не был. Вернее был, но даже не зашёл внутрь. – Блейн неловко пожал плечами. – Ты был прав, Курт. Я не этого хочу. Вернее, не так.

Блейн ожидал услышать в ответ что-то вроде _«Я же тебе говорил»»_ или _«Приятно знать; а теперь иди, у меня куча дел»_ , но никак не представлял, что почувствует мягкое тепло губ Курта на своих. Но именно это и произошло, – он оказался втянутым в поцелуй, похожий на тот первый и единственный, что превратил Блейна в отчаянно зависимого. И Блейн без раздумий ответил, погрузившись в сладость его рта и ни чем не сдерживаемую страсть Курта, пока вдруг не пришел в себя и не отстранился, тяжело дыша.

– Курт. Курт, подожди. Ты что, пьян? – Блейну не хотелось сознательно прерывать эту близость, но на вкус Курт отдавал апельсиновым соком и виски, и Андерсон не собирался воспользоваться его временной слабостью, чтобы сделать нечто, о чём тот после мог пожалеть.

Курт вздохнул и направился в сторону кухни, где прихватил со столика полупустой стакан с жидкостью янтарного цвета и опустошил его в раковину.

– Немного. Я волновался. – Он повернулся лицом к Блейну. – А когда я волнуюсь, то начинаю фантазировать много лишнего, и… мне просто нужно было отвлечься. Не хочу, чтобы тебе причинили боль, Блейн.

Блейн не мог оторвать взгляд от его обнаженной кожи, видневшейся в распахнутом воротничке, от зацелованных, покрасневших и мягких даже на вид губ. Возбуждение звенело в каждой клеточке, и он попытался взять себя в руки, но это было непросто, учитывая такую соблазнительную картину прямо перед его глазами.

– Со мной всё хорошо, не переживай… и я туда больше не пойду, обещаю, – рассеянно ответил Блейн.

– Но я говорил не только об этом. – Курт сделал пару шагов вперед, сокращая небольшое расстояние между ними. Он положил ладонь поверх того места, где отчаянно билось сердце Блейна, заставляя его прерывисто выдохнуть. – _Я_ не хочу причинить тебе боль. Но… ты нравишься мне гораздо больше, чем должен, и я хочу тебя так сильно, что это можно назвать непристойным, и я не должен был говорить тебе этого, но, кажется, сейчас я совсем не фильтрую то, что слетает с моих губ. И ты будешь в бóльшей безопасности, если просто сейчас пойдешь домой.

Последние слова он шептал уже в нескольких миллиметрах от губ Блейна; каждый вдох Курта заставлял короткие волоски на шее Блейна приподниматься, пуская по телу упоительную дрожь, и, _ох_ , неужели он действительно произнес то, что послышалось Блейну?

– Ты должен пойти домой и вернуться завтра, когда я протрезвею и смогу себя контролировать, когда буду держать себя в руках настолько, чтобы суметь устоять перед тобой, как мне и положено.

Блейн ощутил легкое головокружение, а все внутренности наполнились желанием.

– А если я этого не хочу?

Дыхание Курта было частым и прерывистым. Он сжал ладонь на груди Блейна, собрав в кулак немного ткани, а другой рукой скользнул вверх по шее к самому основанию волос, тем самым заставив Блейна слегка застонать.

– А вдруг я причиню тебе боль?

Широко распахнутые и потемневшие глаза Курта искали ответ в его взгляде.

Блейн глубоко вдохнул.

– Я готов пойти на такой риск.

Он сильнее обнял Курта за талию и потянул к себе, вовлекая в очередной поцелуй. 

 

х х х х 

 

Курт был пьян, да. Но не настолько, чтобы совсем уж не контролировать собственные действия, отпуская тело в свободный полет. И это не был один из случаев, когда наутро он просыпался с жутким похмельем в постели незнакомца, злясь на себя, ведь Курт _никогда_ не оставался до утра, и уж тем более с какими-то случайными парнями, главной заслугой которых было оказаться в нужное время и в нужном месте, проявляя инициативу. 

Нет, Курт напился не до такой степени. Он был как раз в том состоянии, когда всё вокруг казалось простым и беззаботным, манящим и ярким, где каждое прикосновение и каждая мысль были как на ладони. В этот момент аналитический мозг Курта решил взять перерыв и отдохнуть от всех печалей и тревог, на что его тело отреагировало с энтузиазмом, забывая о запретах и ограничениях. 

Курт прекрасно знал, что делает – он просто намеренно решил не заморачиваться. К тому времени, как он полностью растворился в объятиях Блейна, Курт решил без остатка довериться инстинктам, заранее принимая любые возможные последствия. Сейчас же он просто сосредоточился на происходящем. 

Целовать Блейна оказалось… Кур решил, будто весь его прошлый опыт по сравнению с этим был примитивным желанием подрочить и кончить – все те парни, десятки парней не могли сравниться с этим чистейшим _удовольствием_ от физического контакта. Именно это сейчас чувствовал Курт – этим для него был _Блейн_. Блейн, который вкладывал всего себя в поцелуй, делая это страстно, но в то же время невинно и нежно, заставляя Курта ощущать это каждой клеточкой тела. Волоски на его шее приподнялись, а кончики пальцев на ногах покалывало от наслаждения. Казалось, будто ничто больше не имеет значения, словно этот поцелуй никогда не должен был кончаться… И вдруг Курт понял, что для Блейна это было именно так. Что бы он ни испытывал к Курту, Блейн намеревался взять всё, что готов был отдать Курт, всё без остатка, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. 

Курт не мог понять, почему это так сильно его возбуждало – не невинность и неопытность Блейна, а отсутствие у него каких-либо ожиданий. Это напомнило Курту о его первых бойфрендах; как же здорово было изучать своё и тело другого человека, познавать что-то новое, пока секс не стал чем-то обыкновенным. Штаны Курта стали заметно теснее, колени ослабли, а ведь они всего лишь целовались, Боже... 

– Давай же, в спальню. – Голос Курта прозвучал низко и грубо даже для его собственных ушей, и, не дожидаясь ответа, он взял Блейна за руку и потянул в нужном направлении. В конце концов, целоваться в горизонтальном положении будет ещё лучше.

Но Курт ошибался: это оказалось не просто лучше, а _потрясающе_ – Блейн полностью вытянулся под ним и срывающимся шёпотом повторял его имя как молитву, пока Курт выцеловывал его шею и ключицы, лаская губами и облизывая нежную кожу. Его руки оказались на спине Курта, тихие стоны раздавались каждые несколько секунд. Когда Курт находил сладкое и беззащитное местечко на его теле, Блейн подавался вперед и тёрся о бедро Курта, и вскоре этого стало недостаточно – Курт безумно хотел большего. Он слегка приподнялся и посмотрел в прекрасные золотистые глаза. 

– Скажи, что ты хочешь? 

– Увидеть тебя. Пожалуйста, – немедленно раздался ответ, и Курт понял, о чем речь, но решил удостовериться. 

Ладно, ему просто хотелось услышать, как это произнесет Блейн. 

– Увидеть тебя... обнаженным? – Это прозвучало как вопрос, а голос Блейна прервался к концу предложения, словно его пугало просить даже о такой малости. 

Конечно, если для Курта в этом не было ничего особенного, то Блейну открывался целый новый мир чувственных впечатлений, и Курт был только рад помочь приоткрыть эту дверцу. 

Много лет назад он очень критично относился к своему телу, но это осталось в прошлом – теперь Курт себя чувствовал очень уверенно. А потому в его движениях не было ни капли нерешительности, когда он соскользнул с постели и быстро расстегнул рубашку, одним движением скинув её с плеч, и потянулся к ширинке. В широко распахнутых глазах Блейна легко читался восторг и восхищение – Боже, Курт просто обожал, что производит на него такой эффект. 

Не отвлекаясь на стриптизерские пируэты (Курт пробовал такое однажды, но почувствовал себя смехотворно – это просто ему не подходило), он быстрым и привычным движением рук спустил штаны. Наклонившись, чтобы полностью снять их с себя, Курт услышал резкий вдох и, выпрямившись, заметил, как Блейн, чувствуя себя явно неловко в очень тесных джинсах, завозился на кровати, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Курт проглотил громкий стон, представив, как сейчас возбужден Блейн, и от этого член Курта зашевелился под тонкой тканью светло-голубых боксеров. Он так сильно хотел этого парня – увидеть, почувствовать, попробовать… Познать его от макушки до пят, делать это снова и снова, заставляя его чувствовать себя желанным, счастливым и _любимым_. 

_Ого. Сбавь обороты, ковбой._

Курт стянул с себя остатки одежды и вскарабкался обратно на постель. 

– А я смогу увидеть тебя обнаженным? 

 

х х х х 

 

Когда Курт просунул пальцы под эластичный пояс боксеров, Блейн сдавленно застонал и невольно прижал ладонь к переду джинсов. Он вот-вот увидит Курта без одежды, и – _блять!_ – от одного этого вполне можно было кончить. Курт быстрым движением снял трусы… и вот. Его член – такой большой и толстый с аккуратно подстриженными волосками, а также потрясающе возбужденный – был намного лучше в реальности, чем в фантазиях Блейна (которых было немало), был великолепнее, нежели в порно. Словно в тумане Блейн услышал собственный жалобный стон, ощутил, как член налился от желания, но сейчас Блейна это мало волновало, потому что он был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти происходящее. Курт, восхитительный в своей наготе, стоял перед ним (только для него), и он был прекраснее любого мужчины из всех, кого знал Блейн. Ему казалось, будто он умер и оказался в раю – и если таким был настоящий рай, Блейн не имел ничего против смерти. 

Сквозь череду откровенных мыслей Блейн услышал низкий и напряженный голос Курта: 

– А я смогу увидеть тебя обнаженным? 

Кровать слегка прогнулась – и вот Курт стоит перед ним на коленях, а его член раскачивается в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Блейна, так что Андерсон мог бы просто наклониться и попробовать на вкус… От одной только мысли все его внутренности словно воспламенились. 

– Да. 

_Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. И как захочешь._

Он неловко слез с кровати, а пристальный взгляд Курта заставил его лицо вспыхнуть ярким румянцем. Буквально через секунду толстовка оказалась на полу, ещё через несколько к ней присоединились штаны, потому что Блейн не смог изящно и красиво стянуть узкие штанины, а после, нерешительно застыв на мгновение, Блейн снял трусы, впервые в жизни оказавшись совершенно голым перед другим мужчиной. 

Если сначала он робел, поддавшись на секунду природной застенчивости, то один взгляд на раскрасневшегося Курта полностью стёр все сомнения. Курт стоял на постели на коленях и, разглядывая Блейна потемневшими от страсти и чувствованного голода глазами, медленно ласкал себя. 

– Великолепный. 

Всего лишь одно слово, но оно значило гораздо больше, чем все комплименты, которые когда-либо ранее слышал Блейн в свой адрес. Он прикусил губу и вернулся на постель, нечаянно касаясь членом покрывала, отчего резко зашипел. Боже, Блейн был так возбуждён, что это причиняло боль. И тот факт, что Курт ускорил движения рукой и стал мягко и тихо постанывать, ни капли не облегчало его положения. 

Блейн готов был уже усесться обратно в изголовье, когда Курт притянул его к себе, и, прежде чем Блейн успел осознать происходящее, они оказались лицом к лицу. А затем его ладонь сменила ладонь Курта… Блейн шокировано замер на месте. Кровь стучала в ушах так сильно, что заглушала все звуки, а дыхание Блейна сбилось. Только хриплый шепот Курта смог вернуть его обратно в реальность. 

– Смелее, прекрасный, ты можешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь. 

Слова сопровождались легким укусом за мочку уха, что полностью отрезвило Блейна. Собрав все оставшиеся силы, Блейн сфокусировался на Курте – на таком твёрдом и гладком члене Курта в его ладони, вокруг которого нельзя было сомкнуть большой и указательный пальцы; на том, как Курт закрыл глаза и громко застонал, когда Блейн попробовал двигать рукой немного по-другому. Их позиция была неудобной, поэтому Блейн решил поэкспериментировать, положившись на волю своих давних фантазий. 

– Не мог бы ты лечь?

Курт немедленно подчинился, опускаясь на подушки, а после потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке за бутылочкой смазки, которую передал Блейну. Тот слегка замешкался с крышкой, но вскоре уже стоял на коленях рядом с Куртом, одной рукой лаская его член с нарастающей уверенностью, а другой слегка касаясь шеи и плеч Курта, обводя двумя пальцами окружность соска и теряясь на подъеме ключицы. Блейн прислушивался к своим инстинктам и пробовал различную скорость движения, силу прикосновения, хватку, прислушивался к стонам Курта и упрямо отказывался даже думать о собственном желании, сосредотачиваясь только на мужчине перед ним. На самом деле, Блейну хотелось гораздо большего; он мечтал лечь рядом и поцеловать его, целовать везде, пробовать на вкус кожу Курта, его пот и – _боже, да!_ – сперму. Но это казалось таким интимным, даже слишком, ведь Блейн и понятия не имел, что происходит между ними. В конце концов, для Курта это могло быть очередным приключением на ночь, и хоть Блейн и был доволен тем, что происходило сейчас, но всё же решил ограничить контакт лишь этим. Если Блейн зайдёт слишком далеко и примет случившееся близко к сердцу, а утром Курт скажет, что это было ошибкой, боль будет нестерпимой. 

Должно быть, Блейн делал всё правильно, потому что Курт не переставал стонать. Андерсон заворожено наблюдал, как розоватые соски Курта напряглись и превратились в твёрдые пики, как мышцы на его животе стали подрагивать, как он выгнул спину. Но затем Курт открыл глаза и прошептал: _«Блейн»_ , а его теплая и уверенная рука оказалась на члене Блейна. На секунду он почувствовал, что она была создана для него – такой идеальной оказалась хватка. Через несколько легких движений Блейн ощутил наступление оргазма, волнами проходящее через всё тело. Не убирая своей дрожащей ладони с Курта и не прекращая ласкать, он попытался отодвинуться, чтобы не излиться спермой на прекрасное тело, но Курт в ту же секунду его остановил. 

– Останься, я хочу, чтобы ты… Да, останься со мной, здесь, да, боже, да… 

Блейн точно не мог сказать, кто кончил первым. Всё было как в тумане, и в то же время слишком ярким, ошеломляющим – кровь яростно понеслась по венам, а глаза заволокло пеленой красного, рождая внутри чувство чего-то потрясающего и неизведанного прежде. 

 

х х х х 

 

Курт был поражен до глубины души. За все годы, проведенные в Нью-Йорке, он не раз занимался сексом: несколько бойфрендов, куча партнеров на одну ночь и даже один жених. Страсть, вожделение были для него не в новинку, да и Курт никогда не сдерживал себя, хоть последние несколько недель прошли довольно-таки скромно в этом плане. Но прошло много лет с тех пор, когда Курт в последний раз чувствовал себя _вот так_ – когда кровь кипела от одних лишь только поцелуев, от прикосновений, от реакции любовника. Ему пришлось собрать в кулак всю волю, чтобы не скользнуть членом между припухших губ Блейна, гостеприимно приоткрывшихся, пока Курт раздевался. 

И скорее всего, Блейн не отказал бы ему. Но всё же, он не мог этого сделать. Даже если забыть про все страхи и опасения – разница в возрасте, Купер и прочее, – несмотря на эйфорию и опьянение, Курт чувствовал свою ответственность и не мог позволить случиться чему-то большему. Блейн был девственником. А Курт, хоть и был всегда крайне осторожен, обладал внушительным сексуальным прошлым. Он не стал бы подвергать мальчика риску, сколь бы низким он ни был. Прежде чем они решат зайти дальше – или _если_ решат, – Курт должен провериться. Об этом он подумал сразу, как только пришел в себя после умопомрачительного оргазма (Боже, это серьезно произошло с этим мальчишкой? Ему всего лишь подрочили… как этот момент мог оказаться чувственнее, нежели весь сексуальный опыт Курта за прошедшие несколько лет?). 

Блейн всё ещё дрожал, стоя на коленях рядом с Куртом, и тот привстал немного, обнял мальчика и притянул к себе на постель. Так они лежали долгое время, тяжело дыша и едва касаясь друг друга, но незримо связанные только что произошедшим. Курт начал даже засыпать, лениво подумывая о том, чтобы просто натянуть на них одеяло и привести всё в порядок утром, как вдруг Блейн отодвинулся и сел. Курт приоткрыл потяжелевшие веки. 

Мальчик казался умиротворённым и слегка шокированным, но уже тянулся к своей одежде. Курт ощутил легкий укол сожаления – да, он терпеть не мог эту неловкость по утрам после секса, а потому предпочитал сразу расходиться, но сегодня Курт был бы не прочь пообниматься, а Блейн был таким тёплым и прекрасным, и от него так приятно пахло… Подавив в себе несвойственный наплыв эмоций и чувств, Курт вытянулся и спросил: 

– Уже уходишь? – и, на мгновение замерев в нерешительности, продолжил. – Можешь остаться, если хочешь. 

Блейн даже не смотрел на него. Это явно нельзя было расценивать как хороший знак. Сонливость тут же покинула тело Курта, и он обеспокоенно сел на постели. Неужели он ошибся? Неправильно расценил энтузиазм Блейна? Быть может, Курт воспользовался им ради собственной прихоти?

– Блейн? 

Тот повернулся; взгляд Блейна был переполнен эмоциями, где-то в глубине плескалась теплота и счастье, а улыбка была робкой. Казалось, с ним всё в порядке. 

– Я пойду. Не хочу, чтобы Купер волновался, если вдруг он встанет и подумает… я лучше пойду, хорошо? Спасибо, Курт. 

Тот кивнул. Какая-то размякшая бестолковая часть его сознания противилась этому; она взывала уговорить Блейна остаться, но Курт решительно заставил её замолчать. _Так было лучше._

– Это _тебе_ спасибо. И будь осторожен, ладно? Напиши, как вернешься домой, и благополучно ли. 

– Обещаю. И со мной всё будет хорошо. 

Уже одевшись, Блейн помедлил, прежде чем открыть дверь. Он раскрывал и закрывал рот несколько раз, но потом решился на мягкое «пока». Курт не успел ответить – Блейн быстро выскользнул из спальни. И только громкий скрежет ключей оповестил Курта, что Блейн вышел и самостоятельно закрыл за собой входную дверь.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующей неделе они почти не виделись, но когда это удавалось, Курт, казалось, готов был замертво свалиться от усталости. И неудивительно – в дни перед премьерой Курт практически жил в театре, засиживался на репетициях, добавлял последние штрихи к костюмам, спешно подшивал те, в которые режиссер решал внести поправки в самую последнюю минуту. Блейн прекрасно понимал занятость и усталость Курта, поэтому, наведываясь в театр несколько раз в неделю, он обязательно приносил с собой стаканчик кофе, пончик или какие-нибудь фрукты для Курта и старался не говорить о _Той Ночи_.

На следующее утро Блейн в равной степени боялся и наделся на разговор о случившемся, но такового не последовало. Днём они вместе пообедали, не забыв прихватить с собой Себастиана и Купера, и Курт оставался таким же дружелюбным, как и обычно – никаких многозначительных взглядов, но и избегать смотреть на Блейна он тоже не стал, – а потому всё казалось совершенно обыденным, словно ничего и не произошло. Только вот Блейн знал правду. Его губы покалывало каждый раз, когда он поглядывал на Курта, Блейн чувствовал призрачное прикосновение его ладони к своему члену (который только от воспоминаний был полувозбуждён), мог с детальной точностью описать как выглядел Курт, какие звуки издавал. А когда Себастиан при встрече наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Курта, яростный протест, вот-вот готовый слететь с его губ, почти заставил Блейна задохнуться.

С тех пор Курт, слишком глубоко погруженный в последние приготовления, ни словом не обмолвился о произошедшем, а Блейн не собирался его отвлекать, несмотря на то, как сильно ему хотелось понять природу их теперешних отношений. Как и не собирался нежно целовать в висок, оставляя в пылу работы за швейной машинкой, или поправлять его волосы, растрепавшиеся от частого прикосновения раздраженной руки, тоже. Блейну очень хотелось бы – Боже, у него пальцы ныли от желания прикоснуться, а губы словно сами тянулись за поцелуем, – но нет, нечестно было бы добавлять сложностей в и без того адское расписание Курта.

На самом деле, Блейн был почти уверен, что услышит в ответ. В ту пятницу он практически насильно заставил себя вылезти из постели Курта и вернуться домой как можно скорее, поскольку боялся услышать, что это было ошибкой, что этого больше не повторится, и не могут ли они забыть о случившемся и остаться просто друзьями… пожалуйста? Блейн понимал, что это было самым вероятным вариантом развития событий, и даже был готов к нему, но только не той ночью. Не в те минуты, когда больше всего ему хотелось пережить заново драгоценные и захватывающие дух мгновения, а не услышать горькие слова сожаления. Не тогда, когда Блейн был наиболее уязвим и чувствителен, когда его сердце и каждая частичка тела, взрываясь доселе неизведанными эмоциями, были открыты для всего прекрасного. Блейн был уверен, что если бы той ночью получил отказ, то умер бы на месте. Поэтому он просто ушёл домой.

Однако спустя шесть мучительных дней, когда его сознание металось между _«Конечно же, для него это было одноразовой забавой»_ и _«Но ведь… он же сказал, что я ему нравлюсь!»_ , ожидание достигло такого уровня, когда грозило вылиться в нервный срыв. Ему необходимо было знать, как назвать произошедшее между ними… _жизненно необходимо_. Но на данный момент Блейн был только растерян, потому что сегодня – в четверг – довольный и счастливый, хорошо выспавшийся Курт позвонил и пригласил его на вечернюю премьеру. И Блейн обрадовался, – разумеется он обрадовался, и задал все подходящие ситуации вопросы – насчёт дресс-кода, во сколько и где они встретятся, – но то, что действительно интересовало его, не смог спросить, а потому так и остался в неведении. 

Это было свидание?

Это было очень похоже на свидание: Курт и Блейн будут одни на Бродвейской премьере, одетые по последней моде. Это казалось просто идеальным для первого свидания… только вот вряд ли это было таковым. Курт туда шёл, потому что работал в театре, потому что в этот мюзикл он вложил много сил и энергии, а теперь мог расслабиться в кресле и наслаждаться полученным результатом, оставив все проблемы позади. А Блейна Курт брал с собой… ну потому что Блейн ему как-то сказал, что хочет посмотреть Бродвейскую постановку, так ведь? А у Курта, скорее всего, просто был лишний билет, поэтому он решил не терять его впустую. Да, скорее всего, всё было именно так. Незачем лишний раз надеяться на невозможное.

Но Блейн, несмотря на это, не мог перестать об этом думать. Той ночью все его сны были заняты только поцелуями Курта, его прерывистым дыханием, дразнящими руками и губами, которые играли с Блейном как никогда раньше. И он проснулся до боли возбуждённым, нуждающимся в определённом человеке, но ещё больше – совершенно переполненным чувствами. Потому что секс с Куртом был олицетворением всего прекрасного, да, но Курт был и гораздо большим. Блейн хотел, чтобы он был кем-то большим.

Вечером перед премьерой Блейн изнывал от своих мыслей и желаний, страдал от бессмысленной надежды, купался в радостном предвкушении и беспокойстве, которое стремилось завладеть его сердцем. К тому времени, как Курт приехал за ним ( _как обязательно сделал бы на настоящем свидании, так?_ ), Блейн достиг предела. Как только он нашёл в себе силы говорить – потому что Курт Хаммел был одет совершенно потрясающе – вопрос слетел с его губ сам собой.

– Курт, кто мы?

Яркая и одобряющая улыбка, которую ему подарил Курт, когда увидел безупречный костюм Блейна, медленно исчезла, и Курт вздохнул, даже не пытаясь отвертеться.

– Вообще-то я собирался с тобой сегодня об этом поговорить. Просто хотел дождаться окончания мюзикла – ну, знаешь, чтобы не отвлекать и не мешать впечатлениям. Ты так не думаешь?

Это прозвучало не слишком многообещающе, но что бы там Курт ни хотел сказать, Блейн должен был услышать это сейчас.

– Не думаю, что смогу отвлечься ещё сильнее. Я постоянно думаю о нас, о той ночи, о твоих словах, и… Просто скажи мне, Курт. Что между нами происходит?

Курт кивнул с серьёзным выражением и отправился на кухню, где вынул из холодильника бутылку воды. Облокотившись на столик напротив Блейна, он сделал пару глотков. Повисшая между ними тишина была напряжена до предела. Наконец, Курт заговорил.

– Хорошо. А чего хочешь _ты_?

Вопрос очень удивил Блейна и поверг в минутное замешательство. Он ожидал простого «да» или «нет», «друзья» или «любовники» решения, которое примет безоговорочно. Вместо этого Курт решил спросить _его_ – и, несмотря на все мечты и желания, Блейн не знал, что сказать. «Вечность» – это глупый ответ? «Конечно же, тупица», – осадил он сам себя, – «вы ведь знаете друг друга всего несколько недель, да и к тому же ты подросток». Но что же тогда? Отношений? Слишком размыто. Быть бойфрендами? Но подходила ли в принципе роль бойфренда Курту, учитывая его возраст и стиль жизни?

Его нерешительность и затруднение с ответом не ускользнули от Курта. Он отставил бутылку.

– Хочешь ли ты, чтобы сегодняшний вечер был свиданием? – спросил Курт и улыбнулся, когда Блейн, не в силах поверить собственным ушам, округлил глаза. – Если да, то так и будет, только если ты не против хранить всё в тайне. Ведь что бы мы ни сказали, Купер вряд ли отнесётся с пониманием.

– Да. – Ответ сорвался с его губ раньше, чем Курт закончил свою фразу. – Да, хочу. Очень хочу, – добавил Блейн, чтобы Хаммел правильно его понял. И, чтобы закрепить свои слова, он сократил расстояние между ними и поцеловал Курта, испытывая невероятную лёгкость на сердце. 

Но Курт отстранился – слишком быстро, по мнению Блейна, – и, мгновенно посерьёзнев, потянулся во внутренний карман пиджака.

– Подожди, я кое-что принёс на тот случай, если тебе захочется… чего-то большего.

Он протянул Блейну сложенный листок бумаги, ожидая его реакции. Заглянув внутрь, Блейн обнаружил, что это было какое-то медицинское заключение – там была куча специфических терминов, рядом с каждым из которых было жирным курсивом написано «отрицательно». Неужели это?..

– Я получил его только утром, поэтому и хотел поговорить с тобой. Мне нужно было, чтобы ты знал: я совершенно чист, Блейн. Да, я спал со множеством мужчин, но со мной безопасно. Так что когда мы решим зайти чуть дальше, нежели той ночью, тебе не нужно будет ни о чём беспокоиться. Или _если_ мы решим, ну то есть… если ты захочешь. Когда-нибудь.

Во взгляде Курта была тень нерешительности, и Блейн не мог вынести этого. Он снова придвинулся ближе и втянул Курта в очередной глубокий поцелуй, прижимаясь так, как не позволял себе раньше – и тут же тяжело выдохнул, когда ощутил столь волнующее трение от соприкосновения бёдер.

– Ещё как захочу. А может это _когда-нибудь_ начаться прямо сейчас? – прошептал Блейн ему в губы и с удивлением отметил, как Курт резко выдохнул и мгновенно затвердел в штанах. В следующее мгновение их поза кардинально поменялась, и теперь Блейн оказался спиной к холодильнику, а Курт осторожно посасывал нежную кожу на шее и осторожно двигал телом, прижимая свою возбуждённую плоть к его члену. А потом всё прекратилось так же внезапно, и на месте Курта оказались лишь холод и пустота. Блейн разочарованно заскулил.

Курт прикоснулся к его щеке и напоследок нежно поцеловал, после чего отступил ещё дальше.

– Я бы с удовольствием… ты не представляешь, как я этого хочу. Но нам пора ехать, иначе опоздаем – ты ведь не хочешь пропустить своё первое Бродвейское представление, да?

Откровенно говоря, прямо сейчас Блейну было абсолютно плевать на театр. Он бы с радостью отказался и провёл остаток вечера в постели с Куртом, без одежды. Или даже в одежде, целуя его. Боже, да он готов был просто сидеть с ним на диване, едва соприкасаясь, но наслаждаясь при этом тем фактом, что они _встречаются_. Или не встречаются, но _вместе_. Блейну достаточно было знать, что он нравится Курту, что он его хочет, что он позаботился о том, чтобы дальнейший опыт был для Блейна совершенно безопасным. Что Курту не всё равно.

С другой стороны, Блейн мог заняться тем же самым, но сидя в театре рядом с Куртом и наслаждаясь представлением.

 

х х х х

 

Когда они вышли на улицу, у тротуара был припаркован автомобиль, но Блейн точно знал, что Курт, поднявшись, никому не звонил. Значило ли это, что машина ожидала их всё время? Озвучить свой вопрос Блейн не успел, потому что Курт уже открыл для него заднюю дверцу и пригласил внутрь, придерживая за поясницу. Удостоверившись, что Блейн удобно устроился, Курт осторожно захлопнул дверцу и сел в машину с другой стороны.

Водитель – молодой и длинноволосый блондин – широко улыбнулся.

– Привет, Курт! Как делишки?

– Добрый вечер, Стив. – Его манеры и тон голоса полностью отвечали надетому костюму. – Прошу прощения за задержку.

– Да нет, чувак, всё круто. Куда едем?

– В театр, пожалуйста.

– Как скажешь.

Автомобиль тронулся, и Стив полностью потерял к ним интерес, но всё же Блейн слегка подпрыгнул, почувствовав ладонь Курта в своей. Этот жест был таким простым, но в то же время значил гораздо больше, чем всё произошедшее между ними, даже чем та ночь в комнате Курта. Это больше походило на подтверждение – это не было просто развлечением или сексом. Они ехали _на свидание_.

Но разве всё не должно было храниться в тайне?

Курт улыбнулся, заметив вопрос в его глазах, и нежно провёл кончиком большого пальца по костяшкам Блейна.

– Всё в порядке. Стив умеет держать язык за зубами.

Стив ухмыльнулся со своего места.

– Это уж точно, я глух и нем до тех пор, пока кто-то не произнесёт моё имя. – И словно в подтверждение своих слов, он стал тихо подпевать радио на удивление приятным голосом. Блейн отодвинул на задворки сознания мысли о том, сколько же парней Курт катал вот так, с каким количеством парней уже не раз пользовался лояльностью и молчаливостью Стива. Вместо этого он сосредоточил своё внимание на лице Курта – таком красивом и открытом. В тот же момент Курт приподнял ладонь Блейна и стал целовать – легко и нежно прикасаясь к костяшкам, спускаясь по сгибу большого пальца ко внутренней стороне запястья, где ненадолго задержался. Здесь он пустил в дело язык, которым то и дело дразнил нежную кожу в том месте, где бился пульс, а после начал осторожно посасывать, и Блейн тихо выдохнул от потрясших его удовольствия и неописуемой интимности момента.

Курт улыбнулся и опустил их сомкнутые руки на колени, где и продолжил ласкать ладонь Блейна своими легчайшими касаниями.

– Доверишь мне решать, чем мы займёмся сегодня?

– Конечно, – пересохшими губами вымолвил Блейн и прочистил горло, пытаясь понять, почему Курт способен оказывать на него такой эффект, всего лишь касаясь кончиками пальцев.

– Спасибо.

Оставшийся путь прошёл в тишине – Курт с Блейном обменялись лишь парой фраз, но в то же время их соединённые руки живо продолжали общаться. Ладно, скорее это можно было назвать монологом, ведь Курт не прекращал медленные и чувственные прикосновения. В какой-то момент его ладонь переместилась на бедро Блейна и осталась там до конца пути, вырисовывая неясные узоры. Блейну же оставалось лишь стиснуть кулаки, изо всех сил стараясь не застонать или, не дай Бог, не забраться Курту на колени.

А вскоре они подъехали к театру, поэтому он просто вылез из машины, поправил пиджак и напомнил себе, что официально они всего лишь друзья. Всего лишь друзья. На людях ничего большего.

Перед тем, как выбраться, Курт наклонился к водителю.

– Ты сможешь подъехать к половине одиннадцатого? Я сегодня ещё кое-куда планирую заехать, – спросил он, протягивая Стиву пятьдесят долларов.

– Конечно. Буду на месте.

Машина медленно отъехала от тротуара, а Курт и Блейн направились к знакомому зданию, где вскоре исчезли в толпе.

 

х х х х

Какой бы потрясающей ни была премьера, Блейн никак не мог сконцентрироваться на сцене – отчасти потому, что уже многократно видел постановку во время репетиций, и даже во сне мог цитировать некоторые моменты. Но по большей части проблема была в том, что Курт находился невыносимо близко, что это – свидание, а потому остальное блекло по сравнению с этим.

Периодически Блейн оглядывал прекрасный профиль Курта, иногда ловил его взгляд в ответ. Глаза Курта были невероятно яркими и блестели даже в полутьме, а приподнятые уголки губ создавали намёк на улыбку. Каждое случайное прикосновение пальцев Курта к его, покоящимся на подлокотнике кресла, словно создавало электрический разряд, который проносился по всему его телу; если Курт наклонялся и что-то шептал на ухо – будь то ироничные комментарии по поводу мюзикла или фразы вроде: _«Я уже говорил тебе, как потрясающе ты выглядишь?»_ – то сердце Блейна убыстряло ход, а дыхание превращалось в жалкие глотки воздуха. К перерыву Блейн отчаянно молился, чтобы в зале не было людей, читающих мысли, потому что даже думать о грязных делишках в туалете Бродвейского театра было признаком дурного тона.

Курт повернулся к нему, как только зажгли свет. Все вокруг них стали спешно покидать места и оживлённо переговариваться.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

– Нет. Я хочу тебя поцеловать. – _Чёрт. Ну привет, несдержанность. Давно не виделись._

Курт лишь ласково рассмеялся, но тут же распахнул глаза, пару секунд пристально глядя на него, после чего произнёс:

– А почему бы и нет? Пошли.

Это было слишком хорошо и почти не похоже на правду. Но вот они проскользнули за дверь с табличкой «Только для персонала» и спешно направились к рабочей комнате Курта. Немного не доходя до неё, Курт остановился около старого внушительных габаритов шкафа, что занимал половину коридора, и потянул за ничем не примечательную верёвку, болтающуюся где-то позади. Тут же в его руке оказался серебристый ключ.

– Держу его здесь на всякий случай. Охрана обычно запирает кабинеты на ночь, а мне иногда нужно прошмыгнуть внутрь. Пошли?

– _Да._

 

х х х х

 

Как только дверь захлопнулась, Курт прижал к ней Блейна – и они стали страстно и нетерпеливо целоваться. Блейн чувствовал себя как мучимый жаждой странник в пустыне, которому вдруг дали стакан свежей прохладной воды. Он застонал Курту в рот и скользнул руками под его пиджак, притягивая ближе к себе.

– Блять, почему ты такой сексуальный? – Курт втянул нижнюю губу Блейна себе в рот, а после начал прокладывать дорожку горячих поцелуев вверх по линии челюсти прямо к нежной коже за ухом. Здесь же он задержался и прошептал: – Только и думаю о том, что недостаточно целовал тебя до нашего ухода.

Губы Курта с лихорадочной настойчивостью исследовали шею Блейна, и тот, шумно выдохнув имя Курта, повернул голову, открываясь полностью. Его разум полностью погрузился в сладостный туман, но Блейн успел подумать, как он вообще мог когда-то считать поцелуи Нейтана хорошими? Сейчас это казалось смехотворным. 

Курт крепко сжал его бедра своими руками, большими пальцами кружа по ткани, и вскоре задел топорщившийся перед брюк. Оба громко вскрикнули. После Курт стал намеренно ласкать это место рукой, а Блейн выгнувшись навстречу, шумно ударился головой о дверь – невероятные ощущения от прикосновений Курта к его пусть даже не обнаженному члену стали последней каплей. 

– Курт, пожалуйста… _пожалуйста_ … – всхлипнул Блейн. 

– Что пожалуйста? – низким и грубым голосом выдохнул Курт, опаляя горячим дыханием беззащитное ушко Блейна. 

– Я хочу тебя… так сильно… – Блейн тяжело дышал, задыхался, а какая-то часть его мозга, до сих пор способная производить разумные мысли, подсказывала, что сейчас не было времени для чего-то масштабного, но без этого, казалось, Блейн вот-вот взорвется. 

Раскрасневшийся Курт с потемневшим взглядом чуть отстранился, но тут же потянулся рукой куда-то за плечо Блейна и запер дверь. 

– У нас мало времени. И ты должен вести себя очень тихо, – пробормотал он и опустился на колени перед Блейном, которому тут же пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, дабы не застонать в голос. Нет, он точно спит, он видит потрясающий сон и в любую минуту должен проснуться… 

Вот только Блейн так и не проснулся. 

– Можно? – спросил Курт хриплым голосом, а после облизнул губы, что возбудило Блейна ещё сильнее. 

– Да. Боже мой, _да_. 

В эту же секунду Курт опытным движением руки расстегнул ширинку, спустил штаны и трусы, обнажая член Блейна, и со сладострастным вздохом потерся лицом о низ живота. А после… 

После он обхватил его член у основания и скользнул розовым языком по головке, собирая в рот капельки смазки – Блейн не сумел сдержать глухой стон. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал ничего более потрясающего, мягкого и теплого, в разы нежнее собственной руки. Но затем бархатистый жар рта Курта поглотил его целиком, и предыдущее впечатление будто усилилась в миллионы раз – Блейн неосознанно толкнулся вперед. Он тут же вернулся в прежнее положение, прерывающимся шепотом извиняясь снова и снова, но Курт всего лишь улыбнулся – Боже, вот такую картину Блейн точно никогда не забудет: идеальные губы Курта всего лишь в нескольких миллиметрах от его члена. 

– Нет. Все хорошо. Ты можешь трахнуть мой рот, если хочешь. Я не против. Не сдерживайся. 

И тут же Курт снова опустил голову, заглатывая на всю длину, и Блейн, даже если бы сильно постарался, не смог бы сдержать себя. Мягко подбадриваемый руками Курта на бедрах, Блейн принялся осторожно толкаться вперед. У него не было ни слов, ни разумных мыслей; это было чистое наслаждение, и в самый последний момент Блейн всё же сумел заглушить стоны кулаком. Тихо, нужно вести себя тихо. Но после весь окружающий мир померк, оставив только влажную мягкость вокруг члена, Блейн даже не знал, насколько близок к оргазму, пока Курт не стал посасывающими движениями подбираться к головке, кончиком языка ласкать её и совершать какие-то невообразимые пируэты на уздечке. Блейн кончил так сильно и быстро, что прикусил ладонь, лишь бы не закричать на весь театр. И последним, что он запомнил, был Курт, жадно глотающий следы его возбуждения. 

 

х х х х 

 

Когда Блейн открыл глаза, то сразу же понял, что не лежит в своей постели после невероятно чувственного эротического сна. Он стоял в тускло освещенной комнатке, набитой тканями и костюмами, его тело было полностью расслабленным, а голова покоилась на плече Курта. Еще Блейн заметил, что штаны вернулись обратно на бедра, а ремень был застегнут. Блейн, до сих пор неспособный осознать произошедшее, сделал глубокий и долгий вдох. 

И тут же где-то вдалеке услышал звонок. Блейн приподнял голову и встретился с сияющим и нежным взглядом Курта. 

– Нам пора. Это был первый звонок. – Курт легко поцеловал его, а Блейн не смог удержаться и всего лишь на секунду проник в его рот своим языком. Вкус был каким-то совершенно новым и незнакомым, а когда Блейн понял, что поцелуй Курта отдает его же спермой, то почувствовал неловкие попытки собственного члена вновь возбудиться, несмотря на чувствительность после оргазма. 

– А как же ты? – Времени на что-то еще не осталось и вовсе, но не мог же Блейн оставить Курта в таком состоянии, да? 

Курт улыбнулся и открыл дверь. 

– Я подожду. Пойдем. 

После их возвращения на сцене наверняка должно было происходить что-то интересное, и свет в зале приглушили снова, но Блейн не мог сосредоточить внимание на актерах. Он только что пережил свой первый минет. От Курта. В Бродвейском театре, во время первого антракта совершенно новой постановки. И это было в миллионы раз круче, чем он когда-либо представлял. 

Блейн поверить не мог, что это – его жизнь.


	9. Chapter 9

Второй акт пролетел настолько быстро, что Блейн с удивлением услышал рокот аплодисментов и увидел, как опускается занавес. Когда всё закончилось и зрители начали двигаться к выходу, Курт, оставшись на месте, вытащил телефон. Блейн почувствовал толику разочарования. Значит, на этом их свидание закончилось? Неужели они вернулись к нормальной жизни и уже начали проверять почту? Но Курт лишь отправил одно сообщение, после чего убрал телефон обратно в карман и полностью сосредоточил своё внимание на Блейне. 

– Я написал Куперу, что возьму тебя с собой на афтепати, так что дома ты будешь попозже.

– Ох! Правда? – Нет, Блейн вовсе не был разочарован подобной перспективой. Вечеринка после бродвейской премьеры казалась довольно-таки увлекательным времяпрепровождением. Просто он надеялся, что они отправятся в какое-то более уединенное место. 

Однако в этот момент на лице Курта появилась дьявольски лукавая улыбка. 

– Формально, да. Я ведь не стал бы лгать Куперу, правильно? Только это не совсем вечеринка, ребята просто выпьют пару бокалов по случаю успешного выступления. Ни у кого не остаётся сил на что-то большее. Мы тоже поднимем бокал шампанского, а потом я повезу тебя кое-куда. 

Блейну едва удалось сдержать себя и не запрыгать на месте от радости. Вечер уже выдался потрясающим, а при мысли о дальнейшем сдержать порывы счастья было чрезвычайно сложно. 

Они провели всего около получаса за кулисами, где атмосфера была светлой и игристой, как шампанское, которое Блейн не пробовал никогда прежде, но чей изысканный вкус после первого же глотка стал одним из его любимых. От него верхнюю губу чуть покалывало, и Блейну захотелось попросить Курта слизать это ощущение, что он почти и сделал, но вовремя поймал себя на мысли, что уже слегка захмелел и не очень хорошо соображает. Ко второму бокалу Блейн благоразумно решил не притрагиваться, вместо этого сосредоточившись на разговорах вокруг. Вскоре Курт посмотрел на часы и направился в его сторону. 

– Нам пора. Ну что же, леди и джентльмены, всем удачи завтра, а если возникнут проблемы с костюмами, я всегда на связи. – Курт послал всей труппе воздушный поцелуй и покинул комнату, а вскоре и театр вместе с Блейном. Уже знакомая машина ждала их на тротуаре. Блейн проверил время: половина одиннадцатого. 

Прежде чем они успели сесть в автомобиль, телефон Курта оповестил их о входящем сообщении. Он прочитал его и, широко улыбнувшись, повернул экраном к Блейну. 

_**Куперсон** : хорошо, но не давай ему напиться и втрескаться в какого-нибудь актёра. Он быстро пьянеет _

Блейн усмехнулся и покраснел. 

– Это правда. Он угостил меня пивом пару дней назад, а потом смеялся надо мной, когда я требовал, чтобы он пел со мной весь вечер. Но можно сказать, что ты хорошо справился – я практически трезвый и не заинтересован никаким актёром. 

Курт покачал головой и прикусил губу, отчего Блейну захотелось её поцеловать. 

– Я должен чувствовать себя плохо, держа его в неведении, но почему-то… этого нет. Возможно, это нахлынет чуть позже, но пока я собираюсь насладиться остатком нашего свидания. Запрыгивай, – добавил он, снова открывая перед Блейном дверцу. 

Стив поприветствовал их широкой улыбкой и кивнул, когда Курт дал ему адрес, после чего тронулся с места. Расслабленный после шампанского и парящий от счастья Блейн взял Курта за руку и повернулся к нему, мягко улыбаясь. 

– Поцелуй меня? – Блейн чувствовал себя беззаботным и смелым, особенно когда Курт отстегнул ремень безопасности и, оседлав его, прикоснулся к губам в нежном поцелуе. 

– Привет, – прошептал он и, наклонив голову, поцеловал Блейна глубже, а тот сделал то, о чём мечтал уже давно. Одной рукой скользнув по спине Курта, второй Блейн запутался в его густых и мягких волосах и слегка потянул. Курт понял намёк и запрокинул голову, полностью обнажая перед Блейном свою нетронутую загаром шею. Перед таким Блейн не мог устоять ни секунды. 

Кончиком языка он проложил влажную дорожку вверх по коже Курта, а затем вернулся по оставленному следу мягкими и нежными прикосновениями губ. За ухом Курта Блейн оставил легкий поцелуй, затем немного подразнил вдоль линии челюсти, где попробовал на вкус вечернюю щетину, и царапнул зубами так далеко, как позволял воротник рубашки. На вкус Курт был просто невероятным, его кожа была мягкой и изысканной, запах – одурманивающим, что в совокупности Блейн уже привык ассоциировать только с ним. А ещё Курт издавал потрясающие жадные звуки, и Блейну хотелось остаться вот в таком положении до самой ночи, исследуя все чувствительные места. 

Но этого не произошло. Салон огласило громкое покашливание. 

– Курт, чувак, ты помнишь правила? 

Курт вздохнул и отстранился, а Блейн инстинктивно ощетинился. Сейчас им прочитают лекцию о том, что нельзя вести себя _слишком по-гейски_ в такси? Но Курт лишь монотонно произнёс: 

– Ремни безопасности остаются пристёгнутыми, пока мы не припаркуемся.

– Видишь, не так уж и сложно? А когда мы приедем, сможешь вернуться к своим развлечениям. 

Курт пожал плечами, как бы извиняясь, улыбнулся и последний раз поцеловал Блейна, после чего соскользнул на своё место, пристегнулся и проверил, чтобы штаны оставались в нормальном состоянии после непродолжительного стояния на коленях. И, разумеется, они были в полном порядке. Потом Курт взял Блейна за руку и не отпускал до конца поездки. 

Это было идеально. 

Они остановились на небольшой и плохо освещённой улочке, где Курт поспешил открыть Блейну дверь и вновь взять его за руку. Стив высунулся из переднего окна. 

– На сегодня всё? 

– Да, домой мы вернёмся пешком. Спасибо, Стив. 

– Был рад помочь, мальчики. Всего хорошего! – Машина с визгом умчалась, а Курт перевёл взгляд на Блейна. 

– Этот ресторанчик не слишком большой и роскошный, но в этом и есть его прелесть. Немногие о нём знают. Это мой маленький секрет, которым я ни с кем не хотел делиться, а еда здесь просто великолепная. Здесь нам не нужно скрываться, хорошо? – и в подтверждение своих слов, Курт притянул Блейна к себе, пристально взглянул на него и улыбнулся. – Весь вечер мечтал это сделать. 

Едва коснувшись его губ кончиком большого пальца, Курт обвёл их по контуру и медленно, глубоко поцеловал прямо на улице Нью-Йорка. 

 

х х х х

 

Блейн больше не прикасался к алкоголю, но всё равно чувствовал себя опьяневшим, когда, прощаясь, сорвал с губ Курта последний поцелуй в тени около дома Купера. Он всегда думал, что знает, какое свидание можно назвать хорошим, но после сегодняшнего вечера понял, как же сильно ошибался. 

Ужин был невероятным. 

Перекинувшись парой слов с официанткой, которая очевидно знала Курта и питала к нему симпатию, они устроились снаружи в маленьком и укромном саду, где тёплый цветочный воздух приятно дополнял обстановку. Вокруг больше никого не было, поэтому интимное мерцание свечей было только для них. Они держались за руку и тихо разговаривали, и Блейн даже не замечал, что именно ест, потому что был полностью сконцентрирован на Курте: на его прикосновениях, улыбке, этих игривых искорках в глазах, – и всё это предназначалось только Блейну. Где-то на заднем фоне приятно звучал рояль, и даже никогда не умолкающий шум города замирал вдали. 

После ужина Курт повёл его на веранду, где они устроились на качелях совсем близко друг к другу. Официантка принесла им блюдо со свежими фруктами, и Блейн вскоре осознал, что малина, абрикосы и виноград никогда не будут для него прежними – Курт скармливал ему кусочки, касаясь кончиками пальцев губ, а после целовал и поглаживал по лицу. 

После двенадцати они медленно направились в сторону дома, наслаждаясь теплой летней ночью. До самой последней секунды они держались за руки, а затем Курт поцеловал его запястье и неохотно отпустил, потому что они были уже недалеко от места назначения, и людей на улице значительно прибавилось. 

Когда Блейн поднялся в квартиру, Купер ещё не спал. 

– Ого! Если бы я не знал про театр, то решил бы, что ты влюбился – выглядишь очень одухотворённо. Как вечеринка? 

В этот момент Блейн обнаружил, что невероятно сложно переключить настроение и притворяться – пусть даже на секундочку, – будто он только что не провёл лучший вечер в своей жизни, и посещение театра тут было совершенно ни при чём. Но постараться всё-таки следовало. 

– Было просто… вау. 

Купер рассмеялся. 

– Боже, ты настолько под впечатлением, что даже не можешь говорить нормально. Ложись спать, а завтра всё расскажешь. Спокойной ночи!

– Спокойной ночи, Купер. 

Да. Завтра. Может, к завтрашнему дню Блейн сумеет прийти в себя и, открыв рот, не растрепать о самом лучшем свидании в жизни своему брату, который вообще не должен был знать, насколько сблизились Курт и Блейн. 

 

х х х х 

 

Каким-то чудом Курту удалось добраться до дома и захлопнуть за собой дверь, прежде чем начать паниковать. Не потрудившись включить свет, он неловко плюхнулся на диван и поддался приступу беспокойства. 

_Какого хрена он творит?_

Секс – это одно, а вот заниматься этим с младшим братом Купера – ужасная идея. Но это было осознанным решением. А как же оставшаяся часть вечера? Они должны были просто сходить на свидание, да, но всё обернулось как-то… И Курт не мог даже солгать себе, что это было всего лишь игрой, дабы хорошо провести время. Нет, ему никогда не случалось заходить так далеко, а ведь сегодня он даже не старался! 

Первоначально Курт хотел отвести Блейна на ужин в один из своих любимых тайских ресторанчиков. Там они, конечно, не смогли бы вести себя как пара, но заведение было достаточно роскошным и необычным, чтобы впечатлить спутника. 

Вместо этого… Боже, вместо этого Курт попал под очарование внешнего вида Блейна и его сияющих глаз, греховных и таких аппетитных губ в приглушённом свете кухни Купера. _В кухне Купера_ , черт подери! И потом в машине запах Блейна окружил его полностью, но Курт старался вдохнуть его больше – вдохнуть на запястье, где кожа такая тонкая и тёплая, а пульс трепещет быстро и восторженно. А затем…

Блейн был наркотиком. Его прикосновения, тело, его запах; то, как Блейн таял под взглядом Курта, от его рук и губ, оставаясь лёгким привкусом на языке – чёрт, Курт попал окончательно. 

После этого нельзя было отправиться в какое-то банальное ничего не значащее заведение. Курт должен был отвести Блейна именно в этот ресторан – в особенное для него место, куда обычно он отправлялся за тишиной, втайне надеясь, что однажды появится такой человек, с которым Курт сможет этим поделиться. Он никогда и никого не приводил сюда. А теперь… 

А теперь Курт просто понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Он давно не вёл себя так, но с Блейном всё казалось естественным и таким правильным. Блейн заслуживал самого лучшего, что есть в Курте. И это могло означать только одно. Курт был прекрасно знаком с этим чувством, он несколько раз попадал в его власть за последние десять лет. И никогда отношения не заканчивались на позитивной нотке, даже когда перед Куртом не стояли препятствия вроде разницы в возрасте, чересчур заботливого старшего брата и – в скором времени – расстояния. Блять, это всё могло закончиться только катастрофой. Курт должен взять себя в руки, чёрт подери. Ему следовало быть взрослым и адекватным человеком. 

Но сказать всегда проще, чем сделать. Курту Хаммелу всегда было сложно сопротивляться зову сердца.


	10. Chapter 10

– Би? Просыпайся, соня, завтрак на столе! 

Резким и громким стуком в дверь можно было напугать и покойника, так что Блейну повезло, что он уже давно проснулся. Он уже несколько часов лежал в постели, мечтательным взглядом уткнувшись в потолок, и растягивал губы в самых разнообразных улыбках. Пусть даже и прошла целая ночь, но Блейн всё равно себе не доверял, поэтому дожидался, когда за Купером хлопнет входная дверь. Но сегодня его брат, судя по всему, решил изменить своему обычному субботнему ритуалу «на пару часов схожу на работу». 

Ну что же, значит, Блейну придётся следить за своими губами и попытаться сделать вид, что он вовсе не по уши, до смешного, как девчонка влюблён. Всего-то. У него получится, не зря же Блейн ходил в театральный кружок в школе. А втягивать Курта – ну ладно, их обоих – в неприятности и вовсе не хотелось, а потому это было наилучшей мотивацией для небольшого лицедейства. 

– Дай мне пять минут! – крикнул Блейн. Ему всё-таки требовалось немного времени, чтобы войти в роль. 

– Да ладно тебе, это же я, для меня не нужно принаряжаться и прихорашиваться. Сегодня нас ждёт потрясающая вечеринка братьев Андерсонов в стиле лени! Пижамы и закрепление братских уз – блюдо дня! Так что вылезай оттуда. 

– Да хорошо, хорошо. Сейчас выйду. 

В голосе Купера было слишком много энтузиазма, что не обещало ничего хорошего, но Блейн знал, что лучше не спорить. На самом деле, ему больше всего хотелось как можно скорее увидеться с Куртом, но и просто отмести планы Купера он не мог. Особенно если учесть, что Блейн сам всегда пользовался каждой возможностью провести с ним как можно больше времени, когда работа брата не встревала между ними. 

Он знал, что под пижамой Купер имел в виду «прикрой самые интимные места», но всё равно достал старую футболку и штаны с Бэтменом. Почему-то сейчас мысль о том, чтобы находиться одной комнате с братом в полуголом виде не казалась ему столь же естественной, как десять лет назад. 

Выбравшись, наконец, на кухню, Блейн обнаружил на столе сытный завтрак, состоящий из яичницы, бекона, горячих тостов и свежезаваренного кофе. Купер, сидя на своём привычном месте, широко улыбнулся. 

– А теперь рассказывай о вчерашнем. Как постановка, как вечеринка? Ты выглядел счастливым, когда вернулся домой. 

Хорошо. Театр являлся безопасной территорией для разговора, об этом Блейн мог говорить часами. А вот о вечеринке? Не особо. Поэтому Блейн принялся с энтузиазмом рассказывать про спектакль, одновременно поглощая завтрак.

– Было _просто потрясающе_! От постановки у меня перехватывало дыхание; музыка, актёры, костюмы... Нет, я ходил на репетиции, но когда ты видишь что-то законченное, это воспринимается совсем по-другому. – Конечно, большую часть вечера Блейн постоянно отвлекался, но атмосфера была воистину _волшебной_. 

– Ты был на репетициях? 

– Да, я же говорил тебе, помнишь? Курт достал мне пропуск, чтобы я мог в любое время приходить в театр и изучать  всё, что душе угодно. 

Купер кивнул.

– Точно, ты упоминал что-то такое. Я очень рад, что вы двое так хорошо поладили. – Блейн чуть было не подавился своим кофе, тогда как Купер безмятежно продолжал. – Я бы переживал, если бы Курт не согласился присмотреть за тобой, и тебе пришлось бы проводить большую часть времени в Нью-Йорке в одиночестве. Он хороший парень. 

– Хороший, – повторил Блейн. _Боже, если бы Купер только знал..._ Сохранять безразличное выражение лица было практически невозможно, но Блейн всё-таки не мог не спросить. – Не понимаю, почему он одинок. Мне кажется, за ним в очередь должны выстраиваться. Он такой красивый, милый, талантливый... – Блейну пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы лавина других хвалебных прилагательных не вырвалась наружу. 

Купер перестал улыбаться и покачал головой. 

– Это да, охотников много, вот только он не хочет ни с кем связываться. Курт... Скажем так, он не раз обжигался. Его использовали, бросали, изменяли ему. После того, как Джеймс разорвал их помолвку... Я никогда не видел Курта таким разбитым, Би. Казалось, что он может развалиться на кусочки от любого прикосновения. А потом, в добавку ко всему, его отцу пришлось сделать операцию. Курт на целый месяц уехал домой и жил со своей семьёй, но по возвращении... Он стал каким-то другим. Более замкнутым, менее эмоциональным. Думаю, потребуется какой-то супер-парень, чтобы пробиться сквозь эти стены и завоевать доверие Курта. 

Блейну внезапно стало тяжело дышать. Он судорожно попытался придумать, что же сказать и не выдать слишком многого. _Нужно отвлечь. Точно._

– А что насчёт тебя? Ты и сам неплох, но я ни разу не видел тебя с девушкой с тех пор, как приехал. Или все эти твои задержки на работе просто прикрытие?

Купер рассмеялся, но прозвучало это не слишком искренне. Он сначала закончил со своей яичницей, а лишь потом ответил. 

– Нет, это и правда из-за работы. Не уверен, что подхожу для долгих отношений. 

Теперь настала очередь Блейна нахмуриться. 

– Да ладно? Но ведь тебе, наверное, очень одиноко жить вот так, самому по себе. Нельзя же постоянно только работать, это неправильно, понимаешь? 

Купер грустно фыркнул и встал, чтобы поставить посуду в раковину. 

– Заткнись-ка лучше и пошли со мной смотреть «Крепкий орешек», пока мне не пришлось воспользоваться аргументом «ты ещё слишком мал, чтобы это понять».

 

х х х х 

 

Они перешли к четвёртой части, и Блейн, объевшись попкорна, пиццы и колы, наконец, почувствовал себя по-настоящему обленившимся подростком. Он уже смирился, что не удастся увидеть Курта до понедельника, как вдруг ожил телефон Купера. Давно привыкнув к многочасовым рабочим звонкам брата, Блейн решил сходить в туалет и написать сообщение ( _Мне бы хотелось сегодня прийти и поблагодарить тебя за вчерашний вечер, но Купер держит меня прикованным к Джону МакКлейну. Поможешь?_ ). Получив ответ ( _Операция по спасению запущена. Приготовиться к столкновению._ ) и вернувшись в комнату, Блейн обнаружил, что Купер закончил свой разговор и нетерпеливо вертел пультом. 

– Чуть позже мы идём с парнями в караоке-бар, – объявил он и нажал «пуск». 

– Погоди-ка, что? – Блейн выхватил пульт из его рук и остановил фильм. 

– Караоке-бар. Сегодня. Позвонил Себастиан – он хочет напиться и напеться, и Курт с ним заодно, так что мы к ним присоединимся. Ну ты, разумеется, пить не будешь. Много. Или ты не хочешь идти? 

– Чтобы я пропустил, как ты будешь скакать по сцене? Да ни за что. 

– Отлично. А теперь быстро включай, это самая лучшая сцена. 

 

х х х х

 

Бар, где Купер с друзьями были завсегдатаями, был слабо освещен и полон народа, что было нормой для субботнего вечера, но Блейн тут же разглядел Курта, словно тот был освещён невидимым софитом. Его сердце подпрыгнуло, напоминая тем самым, что сегодня следует быть очень осторожным со словами и взглядами, тогда как больше всего на свете Блейну хотелось взять Курта за руку и поцеловать его , неважно, кто может их увидеть и что другие могут сказать по этому поводу. 

Курт же, казалось, с легкостью делал вид, будто они не… встречаются? Не бойфренды? Не любовники? Он поприветствовал их с Купером как дорогих друзей – никакого предательского румянца на щеках, никакого огонька в глазах при взгляде на Блейна. Обычная прекрасная улыбка, которая превратилась в нежную, понимающую и интимную в ту же секунду, как Купер и Себастиан от них отвернулись. 

Это произошло очень быстро, но Блейн всё равно понял: он не был единственным, кому понравился прошлый вечер и кто хотел остаться наедине. Одной улыбки оказалось достаточно, чтобы унять беспокойство Блейна и изменить биение сердца с грустного на радостное и оживлённое. Курт был рядом. Он был поблизости, он улыбался, а ещё (в какой-то степени) он принадлежал Блейну. На сегодня этого было достаточно. Они будут разговаривать, петь, слушать выступления других и отлично проведут время. А вскоре появятся свободные минуты только для Курта и Блейна – миниатюрная реальность, где они вновь смогут быть честными и открытыми друг с другом. Блейн подождёт. 

Бар оказался очень популярным («Здесь предлагают самый широкий выбор песен в городе», – объяснил Курт. – «Самые разнообразные композиции; вот почему мы постоянно сюда ходим»), и вскоре все основательно взялись за караоке. Люди приходили и уходили, голоса и песни сменяли друг друга, демонстрируя совершенно разные вокальные данные. Их четвёрка пока не была готова присоединиться к остальным, а потому они просто болтали и пили – Купер даже купил Блейну пиво («Но только один стакан, и если ты скажешь родителям, что я тебя напоил, учти: я буду всё яро отрицать».). 

Вскоре Себастиан хитро потёр руки и усмехнулся. 

– Пора закатить настоящее шоу. 

В ту же секунду, как он встал и направился к бару – весь такой высокий и худощавый, слегка пугающий даже в своём дизайнерском костюме, – Курт наклонился к Блейну и проговорил: 

– Нас троих здесь вроде как хорошо знают. Большинство этих людей здесь завсегдатаи и… в общем, сам увидишь. 

Заинтригованный Блейн повернулся к сцене. 

Зазвучавшую песню он узнал сразу же и принялся с восхищением наблюдать, как мужчина, которого Блейн привык ассоциировать с высокомерными усмешками, саркастичными комментариями и предельной честностью, с блеском исполнял «Bad» Майкла Джексона, воздавая ему должное своим чистым и сильным голосом и круговыми движениями бёдер. _Ничего себе_. Купер, судя по всему, дружит только с очень талантливыми людьми. 

Кстати о талантливых людях – Купер готовился выйти к микрофону следующим. В детстве Блейн часто слушал его и подпевал не раз, но сейчас это воспринималось иначе, через призму времени и расстояния, разделившую братьев. Сейчас, повзрослев и приобретя определенный музыкальный опыт, Блейн мог действительно оценить его и понять, насколько потрясающе Купер исполнял классический рок от группы Аэросмит –«Cryin’». С какой лёгкостью он приковывал внимание аудитории, заставляя их танцевать и подпевать, не сводить с него глаз. 

Внезапно в сознании Блейна словно бы приоткрылся ящик с давно забытыми событиями и он вспомнил, как в старшей в школе – ещё до переезда и поступления в колледж – Купер мечтал стать актёром, певцом, настоящей звездой. Как он оттачивал свои движения перед огромным зеркалом в гардеробной родителей, когда думал, что никто его не видит. Блейн только сейчас задумался, насколько же большими были эти мечты? Чего ему стоило отказаться от них и вместо этого углубиться в финансы, по полной использовать талант аналитика, который всегда восхвалял мистер Андерсон. Сколько очевидных теперь проблем между его отцом и братом берут начало в тех разговорах на повышенных тонах, в которых Блейн мало что понимал, будучи маленьким мальчиком? Ведь тогда всё это казалось ему безумно скучным; Блейну лишь хотелось, чтобы старший брат поскорее вернулся и поиграл с ним. 

Нужно будет обязательно спросить. Но не сегодня, не сейчас. 

Потому что сейчас Купер возвращался к ним, вспотевший, но довольный. Он пообещал Блейну чуть позже сразить публику убийственным братским дуэтом, а потом плюхнулся на стул и разом осушил свой бокал. Конечно, Блейн не станет ему отказывать, зачем? У него никогда не было боязни сцены, а единственный человек, чьё мнение было для него действительно важным, находился в этой комнате и в принципе уже слышал его пение, когда Блейн играл на пианино. 

Пока что они решили предоставить сцену другим, вместо этого беззаботно поговорить о новом продвижении Купера и мюзикле Курта, и это было так прекрасно. Блейн чувствовал себя прекрасно – он мог расслабиться здесь, в обществе людей, которые принимали его безо всяких условий, не навешивая ярлыки и не пытаясь подогнать под чужие стандарты. Здесь он мог быть самим собой, не стыдясь этого и ни перед кем не извиняясь. 

Как бы медленно он ни потягивал своё пиво, оно успело произвести свой эффект; у Блейна приятно шумело в голове, а весь мир превратился в восхитительное и счастливое место. Остальные тоже успели надраться, становясь разговорчивее и громче смеясь, а когда вскоре Курт поднялся со своего стула с хитрющей улыбкой, Купер и Себастиан заулюлюкали, изображая группу поддержки. 

– Ты уже слышал нашу гей-диву? – Голос Себастиана прозвучал неожиданно близко к его уху и отвлёк Блейна от рассматривания задницы Курта в узких джинсах. Он покачал головой, на что Себастиан хохотнул. – Ну что же, это будет очень эпично. Держи на себе штаны крепче, малыш Андерсон. 

 

__

[Glee Cast – I Have Nothing.]

Заиграла музыка, и поначалу Блейн решил, что это какая-то ошибка, ведь _никто_ бы не рискнул исполнить эту песню в караоке-баре, без подготовки и разогрева, в оригинальной тональности и уж точно _не мужчина_. Он огляделся – половина присутствующих разделяла его сомнения, тогда как другая замерла в ожидании, даже, скорее, в предвкушении. 

А потом Курт запел. 

 

__

[Share my life,  
Take me for what I am.]

Каждая нота, чистая и совершенная, проникала прямо в сердце Блейна, в его душу, пока всё остальное не перестало существовать: вокруг не осталось ни шумного бара, ни зачарованных людей, ни мира, только _Курт, Курт, Курт_... 

 

__

[I don't really need to look  
Very much further,  
I don't wanna have to go  
Where you don't follow.]

Его глаза были закрыты, а руки двигались в такт музыки, тогда как сам Курт сосредоточился лишь на песне. Блейн даже посмел подумать – помечтать, – что однажды он сумеет заслужить, добиться этих слов в свой адрес, что однажды он станет тем единственным, кто сумеет показать Курту, как сильно его можно любить, ценить, желать и обожать. 

 

__

[Don't make me close one more door,  
I don't wanna hurt anymore.  
Stay in my arms if you dare,  
Or must I imagine you there.]

Эта песня не предназначалась ему, Блейн знал. Но в тот момент он дал себе обещание сделать всё возможное, чтобы однажды стать тем мужчиной, которому Курт захочет посвятить такие слова. 

 

х х х х

 

Спускаясь с подмостков, Курт чувствовал лёгкое головокружение и недостаток воздуха. Яркие огни и громкие аплодисменты – это было слишком после мгновения в тёмном уединении песни, где царили лишь его эмоции. Мгновения, которое всегда казалось вечностью, пока не наступал конец. Курт зашагал к своему столу, выслушивая похвалы и собирая восхищённые взгляды незнакомцев. Сердце учащённо билось в груди. Чёрт подери, о чём Курт вообще думал, выбирая для исполнения «I Have Nothing», слова которой трогали его за душу и заставляли трепетать самые потаённые чувства? 

Да ни о чём он не думал, в этом-то и была проблема – Курт прислушался к своим инстинктам, которые взывали именно к этой песне. И это было хорошо, его инстинктивные решения всегда оказывались лучшими, но сегодня и здесь он не мог доверять себе и своим порывам. Курту следовало быть более рассудительным и здравомыслящим. 

Широко раскрытые глаза и приоткрытый рот Блейна, а также хитрая ухмылка Себастиана лишь подтвердили то, что Курт и так уже знал. Ему следует лучше себя контролировать – нужно сделать шаг назад от края той пропасти, в которую Курт может, не раздумывая, прыгнуть. Он прекрасно понимал, как легко будет это сделать, как сильно ему это понравится. 

До тех пор, пока он не разобьётся об острые камни на дне. 

Нет. У Курта и без того было много шрамов и плохо залеченных ран; слишком часто он больно обжигался. Курт не мог себе позволить новую попытку. Особенно если учесть, что надежды на счастливый конец не было. 

Он больше не пил этой ночью – да, Курт продолжал заказывать для остальных, но сам остановил выбор на обычной коле. Однако это не помешало ему продолжать веселиться, как только тот мимолётный испуг прошел. 

Он с большим удовольствием смотрел на выступление братьев Андерсонов с песней «Rio». Ему удалось шутливо отмахнуться от поддразниваний полупьяного Себастиана, когда Блейн, глядя прямо на Курта, исполнял «When I Get You Alone». То, как он с отчаянием прижимал ладонь к натянутой ширинке под столом, прошло, слава Богу, незамеченным, и ему повезло, что Купер именно в это время удалился в туалет. 

К тому моменту, как двое основательно надравшихся друзей вытащили его на сцену для песни «Friday» – которую Курт ненавидел всей душой, – ему больше всего хотелось поехать домой. Но Себастиан настоял на последнем разе, а очаровательному и чересчур жизнерадостному Блейну, закончившему своё единственное пиво сто лет назад, пришла в голову безумная идея. Курт просто не мог ему отказать. 

 

__

[Glee Cast – Animal.]

Он лишь надеялся, что Себастиан и Купер выпили уже достаточно, чтобы назавтра ничего не вспомнить. 

 

__

[Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends.]

Начальные слова, пропетые Блейном, взяли его за душу и втянули в песню, в то волшебное пространство, которому он не мог сопротивляться, даже когда выбрал модную индустрию вместо музыкальной карьеры. Сцена была его домом – настоящим и влекущим, – и делить это место с Блейном было так же прекрасно, как Курт предполагал, надеялся… и боялся. Их голоса звучали вместе идеально, песня была словно бы написана специально для них, и Курт понял, что всё больше приближается к этому огню, всё охотнее идёт навстречу этой божественной и опасной капитуляции. 

Он-то уж точно не заснёт этой ночью. 

 

х х х х 

 

Воскресенье тянулось долго, словно патока, словно недостаточно разогретая смола или вязкая тянучка. К полудню Блейн перестал подбирать новые сравнения и смирился с тем, что от компании Купера отвязаться не удастся. Они… заново налаживали связь. Ходили по магазинам, в кино, вместе готовили ужин. Ладно, _пытались_ вместе приготовить ужин – в итоге Блейн сам дожарил курицу и овощи, а Купера с его обожженной рукой отправил лечиться на диван. Оказалось, что с похмелья брат был неуклюжим ворчуном. 

В последние дни они, наконец, перестали ходить вокруг на цыпочках и вновь начали говорить друг с другом – или, быть может, даже впервые, ведь последний раз им удавалось быть открытыми и честными, когда Блейн был ребёнком. Было так здорово вновь обрести старшего брата. Но всё же большая часть мыслей Блейна весь день обитала в другом месте. И, если быть откровенным, то в другой квартире, в квартале отсюда. 

Наконец, наступил понедельник, и Блейну с утра пришлось буквально совершить над собой насилие, чтобы не помчаться к Курту в то же мгновение, как за Купером закрылась дверь. Вместо этого он убрался в своей комнате, написал несколько писем по электронке своим Далтоновским друзьям, постирал вещи. Вновь посмотрев на часы, Блейн отметил, что не было и восьми. Курт ещё несколько часов будет спать. Поэтому Блейн сходил в тренажёрный зал, вернулся, принял душ и переоделся. Выпил кофе. Одиннадцать. 

Не в силах больше ждать, он всё равно отправился к Курту. На улице он купил небольшой букет ярких цветов у пожилой леди, потом упаковку малины в ларьке за углом. Ягоды были свежими и сочными, а своим оттенком напоминали губы Курта после долгих и страстных поцелуев. 

Едва дыша, Блейн прошмыгнул в квартиру, но его сердце всё равно громко билось в тишине, словно бы радуясь тому, что оно уже в желанном месте. 

– Блейн, это ты? 

Сонный голос Курта донесся до него слегка приглушённый закрытой дверью спальни, когда Блейн снимал ботинки. 

– Да, это я. Прости, я тебя разбудил? 

– Нет. Иди сюда. 

Открыть дверь с полными руками оказалось трудной задачей, но вскоре Блейну это удалось, и он застыл в дверях. Курт растянулся на постели, едва прикрытый лишь тонкой простынёй, которая в действительности _вообще ничего не скрывала_. Это было настоящим чудом, что Блейн не уронил свою ношу. Наконец, придя немного в себя, он закрыл рот и указал на разноцветную комбинацию у себя в руках. 

– Привет. Я просто… я отнесу это на кухню. 

– Ммм, нет, поставь на тумбочку и присоединяйся ко мне. Я соскучился. 

Ну разве мог он в здравом уме отказать полусонному, очаровательному и неотразимо сексуальному, практически полностью обнажённому Курту Хаммелу, приглашающему в свою постель? 

Ведь Блейн тоже соскучился. 

 

х х х х 

 

Курт ожидал… Нет, на самом-то деле он вообще ничего не ожидал. Его опыт был и плохим, и хорошим, иногда скучным, реже – потрясающим. Он давно уже понял, что никогда не узнаешь, насколько хорошим любовником может оказаться человек, пока не попробуешь. Так что Курт ничего не ожидал. Но всё же, он желал, жаждал и знал, что Блейн разделяет его чувства. Поэтому Курт был уверен, что в ближайшем будущем их, так или иначе, ожидает оргазм. 

Но медленные и протяжные поцелуи, которые начались с губ и продвинулись дальше к вискам, челюсти, шее, становились лишь глубже и смелее. Блейн не пытался потереться об него или ещё что-то, только прикасался. Он целовал и ласкал его так нежно, что внутри Курта проснулось нечто давно забытое. Это даже нельзя было назвать исследованием, краткой разведкой, которую остальные парни пытались выдать за прелюдию. Нет, это было… Курт даже не мог подобрать название. Казалось, что Блейн хотел поздороваться с каждым миллиметром его кожи, касаясь тёплыми пальцами или нежными губами, скользя языком или задевая зубами… везде. Буквально везде, и Курту оставалось лишь лежать, беспомощно сдаваясь перед всем этим, потому что, вот он, такой опытный любовник, уверенный в том, что уже ничто не сможет удивить его в сексуальном плане, умирает от самой невинной и сладостной муки в руках семнадцатилетнего мальчика. 

Дело было даже не в том, чтобы просто кончить. Нет. Курт купался в наслаждении, которое волнами омывало кожу, и вскоре он перестал думать и анализировать, а просто забылся, отдался на волю Блейна. Курт словно был каким-то диковинным музыкальным инструментом, который Блейн хотел изучить; познать каждую сторону и грань, каждое укромное место и каждую впадинку; с нежностью и любопытством запомнить каждый звук, который мог извлечь своими прикосновениями. 

На теле Курта были такие места, которым раньше никто не уделял столько внимания, поэтому тепло, разливающееся в каждой клеточке, заставляло издавать совершенно примитивные звуки и неконтролируемые движения. Он и представить себе не мог, что подъём лодыжки – очень чувствительное место, и если медленно лизнуть его, Курт выгнется от наслаждения. Раньше никому не приходило в голову так тщательно исследовать его бока и рёбра, вызывая целый спектр немыслимых ощущений – от _божемойдапожалуйста_ до безумного смеха. 

Спина Курта была самой его большой эрогенной зоной, и если этим правильно пользоваться, Курт готов был ползать на коленях. Но обычно ласки быстро прекращались; теперь же каждый миллиметр незащищённой кожи поддался внимательному изучению, столь неспешному, будто бы время для них перестало существовать. Мозолистые пальцы бегали вверх и вниз; нежные поцелуи помечали линию позвоночника; тёплый язык поглаживал спину в совершенно неожиданных местах, и вскоре Курт тяжело задышал, застонал, заскулил, не в силах остановиться. Он был на расстоянии вдоха от того, чтобы умолять Блейна, как вдруг тот скользнул ладонями на его задницу и продолжил своё волшебство там. И когда следом к чутким пальцам присоединились губы – такие горячие и влажные, принимаясь пощипывать и посасывать напряжённые мышцы, но даже не приближаясь к тому месту, где Курту было сейчас так нужно… Он не выдержал. 

– Блейн, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ … 

– Повернись. 

Голос Блейна был низким и хриплым, а дыхание – затруднённым, и Курт буквально зарычал, когда перевернулся и увидел его лицо: глаза потемнели, а губы приобрели ярко-красный оттенок. Боже, Курт уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз хотел кого-то так сильно; он уже готов был кончить, член нестерпимо болел, а смазка не переставая капала на напряжённый живот. 

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – Блейн всё ещё был полностью одет. На какую-то долю секунды он поднял руку и сильно сжал выпирающий бугор под ширинкой. Это было так сексуально, и Курт не мог понять, почему его ощущения так обострились, но в одном он был уверен: если не кончит в скором времени, то взорвётся. 

– Что угодно. Всё, что ты захочешь. Только сейчас, пожалуйста. Ты мне так нужен. 

Блейн поднялся с постели и медленно разделся, при этом ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от Курта и периодически облизывая припухшие от поцелуев губы. Вскоре он оказался обнажённым – он был таким великолепным, что Курт заскулил и толкнулся вверх в поисках желанного прикосновения. 

– Иди сюда, – произнёс Блейн и встал перед кроватью на колени. Курт тут же понял его задумку и сел на краю, а потом лёг на спину, потому что руки отказывались поддерживать своего хозяина. Этот рот, Боже, эти губы на его коже – ничего на свете Курт не желал сейчас больше. Он тихонько всхлипнул, когда Блейн поцеловал его бедро, внутреннюю сторону, дразня и распаляя ещё больше. 

Но вскоре эта пытка закончилась. 

Потому что рот Блейна был… всем, и даже больше. Стеснительным и смелым; неопытным и искушённым. Нежным и страстным, готовым пробовать что-то новое и учиться. Он широко растянулся вокруг внушительного члена Курта и вибрировал от постоянных стонов. А Блейн медленно, осознавая свои действия, опускался ниже, поднимался, и так снова и снова, раз за разом, пока все мысли не вылетели из головы Курта. Он закатил глаза и запустил пальцы в волосы Блейна, смутно сознавая, что периодически легко тянет за них – и вскоре выгнулся навстречу Блейну, изливаясь и подтверждая свой оргазм какими-то невообразимо высокими криками. 

Когда Курт открыл глаза и ошеломлённо моргнул, ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, где он. Блейн устроился головой у него на колене, и Курт неловко поднялся, чтобы проверить его состояние (а ещё Курту было сейчас жизненно важно увидеть его лицо). Улыбка Блейна была ослепительной, а на подбородке и губах блестели капельки спермы, и Курт не выдержал, прижал его к себе и втянул в липкий и солоноватый поцелуй. В то же время Курт опустил руку, чтобы, в свою очередь, позаботиться о наслаждении Блейна. 

Но оказалось, что не о чем больше заботиться, он наткнулся лишь на тёплую влагу. Блейн смущённо засмеялся. 

– Прости. Этого не было… я даже не… Ты просто очень сексуальный, когда кончаешь. 

Ну что на это мог ответить Курт? Только снова поцеловать этого замечательного, очаровательного парня. 

Но потом Блейн немного отодвинулся, и в следующее мгновение во рту Курта оказалась спелая и сочная ягода. Боже, лучшего утра в понедельник было и не придумать. Он лежал в постели с прекрасным обнажённым парнем, после секса, который удовлетворил Курта во всевозможных смыслах. Они целовались, кормили друг друга малиной и обнимались, пока, наконец, не решили подняться. За этим последовал безумно вкусный кофе, приготовление панкейков и тёплый смех за завтраком. Игра на пианино, распевание песен, ещё поцелуи, и всё это было… 

Это было _идеально_.


	11. Chapter 11

– Не хочешь завтра пройтись по магазинам? 

Они уже давно стояли у входа в квартиру Курта и (безуспешно) пытались попрощаться, проведя очередной день вместе. Блейну и в самом деле было пора: Купер вскоре обещал вернуться с работы вместе с ужином, а Блейн уже сказал, что тоже направляется домой. В конце концов, это будет очень подозрительно, если его не будет в квартире. Но развернуться и покинуть этот гостеприимный коридор было невыносимо сложно, учитывая, что Блейн мог просто остаться и продолжить целоваться с Куртом. 

Прошедшие три дня были больше похожи на сказку. В театре пока не требовались новые костюмы, поэтому рабочий график Курта значительно упростился – он наводил порядок в каталогах и папках с конечными вариантами одежды, а потом занимался своими личными эскизами. Если бы кто-то сказал Блейну, что лето он проведёт с мужчиной, от которого был без ума, помогая ему в театре на Бродвее или дома сортировать информацию по старым костюмам, Блейн бы ни за что не поверил. Но именно этим он сейчас и занимался, а потому сложно было себе представить, можно ли чувствовать себя счастливее. 

Да и чего скрывать правду – Блейн был бы невообразимо счастлив, даже подметая с Куртом улицы. 

– И что мы будем покупать? 

Курт улыбнулся, сорвал с его губ ещё один поцелуй и только потом ответил: 

– Одежду, обувь, аксессуары... Мне нравится твой стиль, но руки так и чешутся что-нибудь к нему добавить. Я уже присмотрел пару штанов, в которых ты будешь выглядеть неотразимо, и несколько дизайнерских рубашек, а также... 

Блейну очень не хотелось разрушать это искрящееся энтузиазмом настроение. 

– Ох... Курт, я бы с радостью, но сейчас у меня нет денег. Пока я здесь живу, Купер платит за еду и остальное. Не могу же я просить ещё и одевать меня. 

Курт фыркнул, выглядя при этом довольно-таки забавно. 

– Эм, Блейн? Ты хоть раз задумывался о том, сколько зарабатывает твой брат? Дам тебе подсказку: он молодой, подающий большие надежды специалист в огромной финансовой корпорации, которого три раза повышали за прошедшие пару лет и ценят за безотказность в тех случаях, когда нужно поработать сверхурочно. Добавь к этому ещё и то, что Купер гениален, когда дело касается инвестиций. Просто спроси его, можно ли пройтись со мной по магазинам, а потом напиши мне, когда. А теперь иди. 

Поцеловав его напоследок, Курт открыл дверь и ласково подтолкнул Блейна в сторону лифта. 

 

х х х х 

 

Блейн нерешительно заговорил об этом во время ужина. Вопрос Купера о том, как он провёл день, пришёлся как нельзя кстати. 

– Я помогал Курту в театре, он заносит информацию о старых костюмах в каталоги. И ещё Курт предложил мне пройтись с ним завтра по магазинам. 

Купер отправил в рот целую вилку с пастой. 

– Ммм. За одеждой? 

– Да. 

– Тогда удачи. Не забудь надеть какую-нибудь очень удобную обувь, а то шоппинг с Куртом больше напоминает олимпийские игры. 

Блейн неловко кашлянул, чувствуя себя настоящим вымогателем. 

– Не думаю, что пойду с ним. У меня нет на это денег. 

Купер пожал плечами и, даже не глядя в его сторону, бросил:

– Да ладно тебе, можешь – и пойдёшь, у тебя ведь есть моя кредитка? Сколько тебе нужно? Пятьсот хватит? – Когда тишина затянулась, Купер посмотрел на шокированного брата и неправильно истолковал молчание. – Нет, ты прав. Я и в самом деле задолжал тебе несколько подарков с прошлых дней рождений. Но постарайся ограничиться тысячей долларов, хорошо? Курт любит окружать себя одеждой с известными дизайнерскими ярлыками, кто-то же должен вовремя его остановить. 

Блейну потребовалось ещё много времени, чтобы прийти в себя. 

 

х х х х

 

Как оказалось, ходить с Куртом по магазинам было очень утомительно, но в то же время так приятно и захватывающе, чего редко можно ждать от шоппинга. Раньше никто не покупал одежду вместе с Блейном, и уж точно никто терпеливо не ждал, пока он примерял на себя вещь за вещью, не комментировал цвета и фасоны, честно оценивая и что-то советуя. В конечном итоге Блейн и близко не подошёл к своему денежному лимиту, но все же вернулся домой с кучей коробок и пакетов. Не говоря уж о том, что остался Блейн под большим впечатлением, ведь всего за один день потратил на одежду больше денег, чем за последние несколько месяцев.

Теперь в его гардеробе было несколько рубашек и кардиганов, две пары штанов, которые смело обтягивали его задницу и ноги, но оставались очень удобными, а также несколько галстуков-бабочек, отказаться от которых Блейн просто не смог. Ещё он купил себе новый одеколон, который давно хотел попробовать и который на деле ему очень понравился. Курт понюхал слегла надушенное запястье Блейна и буквально зарычал, а глаза его знакомо потемнели, что стало окончательным аргументом в пользу покупки, несмотря на высокую цену. В конце концов, Купер сам говорил про подарки.

Уже ночью, когда Блейн практически засыпал, одна мысль заставила его улыбнуться в темноте. За сегодняшний день они почти не прикасались друг к другу. Никаких поцелуев, объятий – даже за руки не держались, потому что находились в людном месте, где нельзя было оставить отношения в секрете. Но это не имело значения. Курт улыбался ему и уделял внимание, с легкостью увлекал в разговор и понимал без слов – ох, это было похоже на потрясающее свидание. И это было в новинку. 

Да, у Блейна было не слишком много опыта, когда речь шла об отношениях, но это нельзя было воспринимать, как само собой разумеющееся. Он вспомнил все свидания с Нейтаном, пару совместных ужинов и прогулок, просмотр фильмов, катание на машине – всё, что в итоге казалось лишь прикрытием, тогда как под этой маской скрывались мысли об укромном местечке, где можно было бы поцеловаться или зайти чуть дальше, если позволяли обстоятельства. 

Конечно, нельзя было оставлять в стороне и тот факт, что с Куртом удавалось не только мечтать о сексе, но и заниматься им. Впервые желания Блейна удовлетворялись во всех смыслах, а потому нетрудно было постоянно потакать этим самым желаниям. Но Блейн был уверен, что дело не только в этом. Хоть он и хотел Курта ежеминутно, это не мешало наслаждаться другими вещами – их частыми разговорами и смехом, взаимопониманием, общими интересами. Курт и Блейн не были просто любовниками – нет, они оставались друзьями. Это всё было ново и интригующе, совсем не похоже на отношения Курта с Купером и Себастианом, но из-за этого вся ситуация приобретала более глубокий оттенок. 

 

х х х х 

 

В субботу Курт решил, что хоть ему и не нравятся звери в клетках, Блейн обязательно должен сходить в городской зоопарк и посетить аквариум. 

Вот только они провели в Бронксском парке гораздо больше времени, чем планировали, потому что Блейн не мог заставить себя выйти из ручного зоопарка. Там он кормил и долго гладил лам и коз, разговаривал с ними, чем довёл Курта до состояния неконтролируемого смеха (с коликами в боку). Потом наступил черёд сада с бабочками, где было безумно красиво и интересно. В конечном итоге Курт с Блейном вышли из ворот уже в седьмом часу вечера и решили, что сегодня идти в Нью-Йоркский аквариум бесполезно. Вместо этого они договорились поужинать у Курта. 

Грозовые облака, с полудня нависшие над городом, наконец, дали волю стихии. Курт с Блейном как раз выходили из метро. Несмотря на летние деньки, дождь был сильным и очень холодным, поэтому они вымокли за считанные секунды. По идее это должно было их разозлить, но они начали дико смеяться и побежали в сухую и тёплую квартиру Курта. Остановить смех оказалось невозможным, и через какое-то время Курт и Блейн тяжело задышали и схватились за животы, пытаясь прийти в себя после короткого марафона и беспричинной истерики. К этому времени они уже были дома, заливая небольшой коридор Курта потоками воды с одежды, что промокла до нитки. 

И Блейн не был уверен, как это вообще произошло, но в следующую секунду они начали жадно целоваться, касаясь друг друга влажными и холодными губами. Это было так же неистово, как и недавний смех. Вскоре Курт, начиная стягивать с Блейна рубашку, нетерпеливо выдохнул: 

– В душ. Иначе простудимся. 

Далее они начали спешно раздевать друг друга, а Блейн с уверенностью мог сказать, что ещё никогда из мокрого, замёрзшего и хохочущего так быстро не превращался в возбуждённого и горящего изнутри. Должно быть, из-за этого у него даже закружилась голова. 

Душевая кабинка Курта не была предназначена для двоих, но горячая вода и ничтожное расстояние между их телами были пределом мечтаний Блейна. Мыться вдвоём оказалось очень интимным занятием, и у него захватывало дух вовсе не из-за сексуальности происходящего. Свободно двигаться у них не получалось вовсе, поэтому на пару минут пришлось забыть о поцелуях и в самом деле помыть друг друга – застенчиво из-за новизны ощущений, но с широкими улыбками, когда по телу заструилось украденное холодным дождём тепло. 

Вскоре скользкие, мыльные ладони опустились на более интересные места, а дрожащие бёдра (сначала совершенно случайно) потянулись вперёд – и вот невинные водные процедуры превратились в настоящее жаркое, обнаженное сексуальное приключение... Боже, Блейну хотелось, чтобы оно никогда не заканчивалось: тёплый и влажный Курт прикасался к нему, тёрся об него так, что Блейн закатывал глаза от наслаждения. 

Вскоре Курт за задницу притянул его ближе, пальцами скользнул между ягодиц и слегка задел сморщенное отверстие – в эту же секунду Блейн неожиданно и бурно кончил, хрипло выкрикнув что-то, эхом пролетевшее по небольшой ванной. 

Через пару минут Блейн пришёл в себя, заметив какие-то интенсивные движения руки Курта. Мозгу потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы соединить знакомое скольжение и приглушённые стоны воедино, а как только всё встало на свои места, Блейн упал на колени под всё ещё горячие струи воды и повернулся лицом к Курту, который, прикрыв рот, стал дрочить только сильнее. Голос Блейна был всё ещё хриплым от оргазма, но как никогда уверенным. 

– Давай же, я хочу, чтобы ты... Хочу.. Пожалуйста... – Было безумно сложно озвучить свои желания, но это не имело большого значения, потому что Курт всё понял. Он широко распахнулся глаза и приглушённо заскулил, а потом кончил, украшая лицо Блейна, его приоткрытый рот, щеки и лоб спермой. Блять, никто и передать не мог, как же это было сексуально. 

 

х х х х

 

На следующее утро Курт уже наполовину опустошил стаканчик с латте, когда Блейн вошёл в кофейню. Он выглядел обеспокоенным и напряжённым, и Курт поморщился – чёрт, нужно было дважды подумать о том, что и как сказать, а уж только потом звонить Блейну в десятом часу утра. Нельзя было ждать много хорошего от предложения как можно скорее встретиться и _поговорить_. 

Но Курт просто не выспался, не успел ещё выпить кофе, а желание _поговорить в эту же минуту_ не отпускало.

Ладно, сейчас он всё исправит. 

Вот только Блейн подошёл к барной стойке и провёл там слишком много времени, размышляя над заказом, и только потом решил почтить Курта своим присутствием и сел за столик. Выглядел Блейн очень бледным, в глазах не сияли такие знакомые искорки, но голос был чётким и требовательным: 

– Ты ведь собираешься всё прекратить, да? Наши отношения? 

Курт энергично покачал головой. Если бы они находились не так близко к его дому, Курт бы обязательно взял Блейна за руку; но, учитывая обстоятельства, решил обойтись только честным и ободряющим взглядом. 

– Нет, конечно же нет! Прости, что не прояснил по телефону. Мне просто было нужно с тобой поговорить. 

Казалось, Блейну стало проще дышать после этих слов, но неуверенность ещё не отступила. 

– Понял, о нас. Но... К чему такая спешка, и почему ты выбрал такое людное место? 

На секунду Курт нерешительно замер. Чёрт, прозвучит это _очень странно_. Но у него были на то свои причины. 

– Эмм... просто речь будет идти о сексе. 

Курт заметил, как округлились глаза Блейна и как тот осторожно огляделся по сторонам. На часах было десять утра; в кофейне было много людей, но Курт выбрал столик подальше, в уединенном уголке. И всё же они были не одни; обычно никто не выбирал подобные места для разговоров на интимные темы. Курт застенчиво улыбнулся. 

– Да, я знаю, что мы в кофейне. Но мне хотелось реально _поговорить_ , а не оказаться в постели через пять минут после обсуждений, что незамедлительно бы произошло, окажись мы в более уединенном месте. 

После этого Блейн окончательно расслабился, напряжение покинуло черты лица, а губы тронула лёгкая улыбка. 

– Хорошо. О чём пойдёт речь? Потому что о пчёлках, и птичках, и прочей ерунде я уже знаю... 

– Мм, ну я в этом не сомневался, – Курт широко улыбнулся. – Но я хотел обсудить границы. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Расскажи о том, что ты хочешь попробовать в постели, а что – нет. Вчера в душе... Произошедшее навело меня на мысль, что я никогда не интересовался, к чему же именно ты готов. 

Ответ последовал незамедлительно. 

– Ко всему. 

Курт покачал головой. 

– Это очень размытый ответ. А я хочу конкретики. 

– Зачем?

– У меня уже есть опыт, я давно занимаюсь сексом. Иногда в ситуациях, которые выходят из-под контроля – как например вчера, – я могу забыть, что для тебя что-то совсем в новинку. Мне бы не хотелось пересекать твои границы дозволенного. Поэтому я и должен знать о твоих желаниях и предпочтениях. 

Блейн сделал глубокий глоток капучино и тяжело вздохнул. Когда он вновь заговорил, то его щеки покраснели. 

– Ну хорошо. Время откровений. Обещаешь, что не будешь меня осуждать? 

Курт закатил глаза. 

– Ты меня вообще знаешь? Я могу осуждать только внешний вид и одежду. Вот только... ладно, я постараюсь резко не комментировать, если тебе вдруг нравятся всякие переодевания в постели. Обещаю. 

Блейн усмехнулся. 

– Нет, не думаю, что это моё. Но в остальном... Курт, я и в самом деле имел в виду «всё», когда отвечал на твой вопрос. Понимаю, что я всего лишь подросток – и было бы странно, если бы я периодически не возбуждался, – но я... Эмм... Ладно, скажем так: уверен, что я – извращенец. 

– Да? 

– Да. И не думаю, что _нормальный_ человек так часто и так много фантазирует. Особенно в семнадцать лет и без хоть какого-то практического опыта. А если и фантазирует, то не станет воплощать это в жизнь всё и сразу при удобном случае. 

У Курта пересохло во рту. Да, говорить об этом в людном месте было отличной идеей. Он приподнял бровь, тем самым побуждая Блейна продолжать. 

– Разумеется, такого случая у меня ещё не было, но я на 100% уверен, что при наличии заинтересованного в этом партнёра, времени и места, я бы... Я даже думал о том, чтобы снять номер в мотеле и провести там целую ночь с Нейтаном, но потом... Ты понимаешь. Сам с собой ты не многое можешь попробовать, собственные пальцы слишком коротки, а игрушки достать невозможно... Короче, это тяжело. 

Тяжело приходилось не только Блейну в прошлом, но и Курту в настоящем скрывать свой явный интерес ниже пояса. Он почувствовал, что покраснел и покрылся испариной, несмотря на работающий в зале кондиционер. Тяжело сглотнув, Курт потянулся за стаканчиком. 

– Ты пробовал... пальцами? – Возникшие в голове картинки не облегчали положения. Блейн вздохнул и принялся помешивать кофе. 

– Да. Два раза. Ощущения мне понравились, но угол проникновения был никудышным, что в итоге больше разочаровывало, чем удовлетворяло, поэтому пришлось отказаться от этого занятия до лучших времён. Или пока не появится нужный человек. Но мне хочется. _Боже_ , так сильно хочется. 

Курт, должно быть, на мгновение потерял над собой контроль, потому что с его губ слетел никем не прошенный стон. Прочистив горло, Курт попытался взять себя в руки. Разговор. Нужно завершить этот разговор. 

И нет, нельзя было думать о том, как бы затащить Блейна в туалет. Или в тёмную аллею за кофейней. Нельзя – Курт и не мечтал. Совсем нет. Почти. Вот блять... 

– Ладно-ладно. Я понял. И ты имеешь в виду только игрушки и пальцы, или же... 

Блейн энергично покачал головой. 

– Нет-нет-нет, я реально готов _ко всему_ , Курт. – Дышал Блейн тяжело и часто, а глаза его потемнели. Курт проглотил громкий стон, пытаясь заставить мозг работать в нужном направлении. 

– Ладно. Хорошо. Да. Но... почему ты тогда считаешь себя извращенцем? Ведь для подростка это абсолютно нормально – фантазировать об этом. 

Блейн застенчиво усмехнулся. 

– Просто ты и половины не знаешь.

Курт глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. 

– Так расскажи. 

Блейн на минуту затих, а потом продолжил дрожащим голосом:

– Сперма. Вкус, консистенция, насколько она _мужская_... Я всегда считал, что она мне понравится, и... Да. Боже, Курт, то что произошло вчера? Я был уверен, что хочу этого, но не знал, что мне понравится. _Так сильно_ понравится... – прервавшись на секунду, Блейн прикусил губу, а потом заговорил снова. – И ещё. Иногда я мечтаю... Что со мной есть мужчина, с которым мне спокойно. Я ему доверяю. И он... заставляет меня делать разные вещи. Говорит, что и как – командует мной. И я всегда послушно это выполняю. Иногда он разговаривает со мной всякими грязными словечками, а бывает... просто использует меня. Я понимаю, что звучит это ужасно, но всё происходит по взаимному желанию, заботливо и любяще... Боже, я всегда очень сильно кончаю, когда думаю об этом. – Раскрасневшийся Блейн покачал головой и потянулся за кофе.

Курт едва слышно выдохнул и с восхищением произнёс: 

– Ты мечтаешь о подчинении. 

Блейн прикрыл лицо ладонями. Теперь его голос был очень приглушённым. 

– Да. И не только это. Иногда у меня связаны руки – или их просто держат, на глазах – повязка, или... или мне запрещено кончать, пока он этого не сделает, и это длится часами. Разве это похоже на подростковые фантазии, Курт? 

Тот потянулся и ободряюще взял Блейна за руку. 

– Похоже. На фантазии смелого и любопытного подростка, который не боится признаться в собственных желаниях.

Блейн резко поднял голову и широко распахнул глаза. 

– Ты не испугался. 

– Ни капельки. Теперь я знаю, ты хочешь попробовать разнообразные вещи. А что тебе не нравится? Есть такое, к чему ты совсем не готов? 

Блейн взял себе пару минут на раздумья. 

– Да не так уж и многое. Я не большой фанат боли. И унижающих слов, я читал, что некоторые люди обожают такое. И ещё... Я как-то наткнулся на видео, где парень хотел в туалет, а второй... Нет. Категорически нет. И больше пока не могу ничего придумать. 

Курт кивнул. Теперь, когда они говорили о конкретных кинках, было проще игнорировать собственное возбуждение. Хорошо, что они решили обсуждать всё сейчас, чтобы потом меньше времени тратить на разговоры, а больше – на практику. 

– Хорошо. Хочешь ли ты, чтобы я прежде спрашивал, если думаю попробовать что-нибудь новенькое? 

Блейн не раздумывая покачал головой. 

– Нет. Я тебе доверяю. И скажу, если вдруг не готов. Ты не против? 

– Конечно, нет. 

– А ты? – заинтересованно спросил Блейн. Боже, он был таким красивым. 

– Всё то же самое. 

– Договорились. 

В течение долгого времени они молчали и просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, заряжая воздух вокруг обоюдным желанием и согласием. Вскоре Курт хриплым голосом пробормотал:

– А теперь не хочешь пойти со мной домой? 

Блейн тяжело вздохнул и отрицательно кивнул. 

– Как бы мне не хотелось тебе отказывать, но нет. Не могу. Мы с Мэг договорились встретиться в двенадцать. 

Курт удивленно приподнял бровь. 

– Мэг? Целующаяся девушка из Центрального парка? 

– Да. – Блейн вновь покраснел. – Я решил, что неплохо было бы завести здесь друзей, а нам с ней очень нравится музыка, поэтому... Но прежде я предупредил её, что я гей. Мы собирались сегодня пообедать.

– И поэтому сейчас тебе нужно идти.

– Ммм. А после этого Купер вернётся домой, так что... 

Курт вздохнул. 

– Ладно-ладно, я понял. Всё хорошо, мне тоже нужно поработать над эскизами. Но не могу гарантировать, что не стану фантазировать о тебе. 

 

х х х х

 

Что вскоре Курт с большим удовольствием и сделал.


	12. Chapter 12

Обед с Мэг прошёл весело и непринуждённо. Теперь, когда она знала об его ориентации, Мэг поддразнивала Блейна и на несколько секунд наигранно обижалась, что он так и не дал ей шанса. Но самое потрясающее было в том, что между ними не возникало неловких пауз или неприятных моментов. Музыка, конечно же, была главной темой всех их разговоров, и Блейн даже делал заметки, когда они обсуждали различные университеты. Мэг очень много знала о том, где лучше в Нью-Йорке изучать музыку и музыкальный театр, и через несколько месяцев, когда Блейн начнёт подавать заявки, эта информация окажется бесценной. 

Затем разговор ушёл в сторону практики, и Блейн не успел опомниться, как согласился выступить с подругой этой же ночью в одном баре и попытаться очаровать Нью-Йоркских слушателей своим талантом. Они закончили обедать, пообещав встретиться в восемь вечера, и это радостное возбуждение, которое Блейн никак не мог скрыть, напомнило ему о первых неделях в качестве солиста Ворблеров, когда каждая репетиция и сыгранная песня, пусть даже в общем зале Далтона, наполняли его сердце трепетным счастьем. 

О да. Блейн был невероятно счастлив, когда выступал. 

Весь день он провёл в поисках подходящих для вечера композиций, прыгая по всему дому, пока Купер не пообещал урезать его расходы на кофе. Ещё Блейн позвонил Курту и застенчиво спросил, не хочет ли он пойти с ними, но Курт уже глубоко увяз в своём творческом настроении, что-то невнятно бормоча о корсетах и пурпурных ленточках, поэтому Блейн и Мэг остались лишь вдвоём. Ну и ещё сотня посетителей заведения. 

Вернувшись домой ближе к ночи, Блейн почувствовал, будто парит на облаке. Всем очень понравилось его пение – Блейну громко аплодировали и вызывали на бис, а в конце этого небольшого концерта владелец бара подошёл к нему с интересным разговором. Он предложил Блейну прийти и поиграть ещё несколько часов на следующей неделе. За это было обещано заплатить, а если Блейн отлично выступит, то сможет до конца своего пребывания подрабатывать здесь два или три раза в неделю. 

Что было потрясающе – ох, эта блестящая возможность подзаработать денег и получить столь необходимый опыт, а, быть может, и несколько предложений. Мэг, впечатленная его талантом и обрадованная успехом, намекнула, что это событие будет хорошо смотреться в графе достижений при поступлении. 

Уже глубокой ночью, лёжа в постели, Блейн решил позвонить Курту и рассказать о прошедшем вечере, но в конечном итоге передумал. Лучше он поведает об этом лично. Блейну хотелось увидеть, как лицо Курта озарится прекрасной улыбкой, а в глазах заискрится гордость за него. 

Не в силах перестать улыбаться, Блейн выключил лампу и закрыл глаза. 

 

х х х х 

 

Реальность же преподносила одни лишь разочарования. 

Почти всё воскресенье он ничего не слышал от Курта, а когда звонил, натыкался на голосовую почту. Поэтому Блейн решил отправиться к нему домой, поделиться прекрасными новостями и, быть может, это отпраздновать – горячим кофе и, желательно, дозой жарких поцелуев. Но вместо этого он обнаружил Курта, сидящим за кухонным столом и окружённым кучей пустых стаканчиков и листов с набросками. Его волосы были взъерошены, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, а из одежды на Курте были те же штаны и рубашка, что и в кофейне позавчера. 

Курт взглянул на него одним глазом, стараясь не отрываться от нарисованной женской фигуры в каком-то причудливом и сложном платье, и только через несколько секунд осознал, кто стоит перед ним. Тогда он устало, но радостно улыбнулся. 

– Привет! Мы сегодня должны были встретиться? Прости, но меня поглотила самая вдохновляющая в мире идея, и мне надо было срочно перенести всё на бумагу, чтобы не потерять детали. Театральность в повседневной одежде, что скажешь, Блейн? Для тех, кто любит одеваться с изюминкой. Мне нужно ещё совсем-совсем чуть-чуть, и потом я весь твой. 

И Блейн ждал, ждал, решив в это время попрактиковаться с песнями, которые хотел исполнить в баре в четверг. Он несколько раз изменял свой плейлист, пока не довёл его до совершенства. Но с тех пор прошло уже три часа, а Курт до сих пор не двинулся со своего места, карандашом оставляя свой талант на листочках. Вскоре и этот шорох стих, и Блейн с надеждой поднял взгляд с клавиш. 

Курт заснул, уложив голову на стол, его глаза были плотно закрыты, а карандаш, казалось, вот-вот выскользнет из слабой хватки. Курт выглядел _измученным_. Блейн ощутил прилив нежности где-то в груди. Он поднялся из-за фортепиано и подошёл к Курту, нежно вытащил всё из его руки. И малейшего движения оказалось достаточно, чтобы Курт резко пробудился. На его щеке остался слабый грифельный отпечаток и часть незаконченного, но уже потрясающего дизайна, однако Курт вовсе не собирался сдаваться. 

– Ещё одну минутку, пчти зкончл, – невнятно пробормотал он глухим голосом, и тогда Блейн решил, что настала пора вмешаться. 

– Ммм, нет, детка. На сегодня с тебя хватит. – Раньше он никогда не произносил подобные нежности вслух, а зря, ведь прозвучало это просто потрясающе. – Пойдём, пора тебе в постель. Ты так устал, что даже рисовать нормально не можешь. Поспишь немного, а потом сможешь закончить. 

Курт что-то пробурчал, но было очевидно, что для бурного протеста ему не хватает сил, поэтому Блейн помог ему подняться и дойти до спальни. Раздевать полусонного и отяжелевшего Курта, привалившегося к груди Блейна, оказалось ещё одним уровнем близости, о которых Блейн раньше и не думал. Это было не похоже на секс или романтику, скорее на заботу о любимом человеке, которую проявляли партнеры или даже мужья (что Блейн не пытался представлять, но охотно приветствовал). 

Курт заснул, не донеся голову до подушки, и Блейн уложил его, накрыл одеялом, после чего провёл несколько долгих минут, просто разглядывая – беззащитную, ничем не прикрытую красоту его лица, сильные руки и длинную шею. Потом Блейн поцеловал Курта в щёчку, закрыл за собой дверь в комнату и отправился убираться на кухне. Он помыл посуду, сложил эскизы в пронумерованном Куртом порядке и приоткрыл окно, чтобы немного проветрить помещение. Затем Блейн покинул квартиру и отправился домой – слегка грустный, но согреваемый любовью, которая ярко освещала всё внутри. 

 

х х х х 

 

Но даже эта любовь и нежные воспоминания о чертах лица Курта не смогли развеять то дрянное настроение, с которым Блейн проснулся утром. Он понимал, что это связано с разочарованием в Курте, который не спросил, как прошёл его внезапный концерт. И хотя Блейн старался себя одёрнуть, мысленно называл эгоистом и единоличником, это дурное чувство не уходило. Поэтому Блейн решил сходить в тренажёрный зал и с потом выпустить своё глупое и ребяческое желание закатить истерику. 

Он немного побоксировал и покачался, пока едва не свалился с ног в зале, а его тело и одежда не оказались насквозь промокшими. Но Блейну стало гораздо лучше, он смог, наконец, принять свои чувства без обид в сторону Курта. Это было правильно; нормально. Блейн мог справиться с разочарованием как взрослый человек, а не как избалованный ребёнок. 

Телефон зазвонил как раз в ту секунду, когда Блейн открывал свой шкафчик, чтобы взять туалетные принадлежности и отправиться в душ. _Курт_. Блейн посмотрел на часы – стрелки показывали чуть больше десяти. Но опять же, Блейн уложил его в постель вчера вечером около восьми. 

Когда Блейн поднял трубку, голос Курта был низким и требовательным. 

– Привет. Где ты сейчас? 

– В тренажёрке. Как раз собирался принять душ и пойти домой. 

– _Божетымой_. – Это был настоящий стон. Некоторые части тела Блейна решили доказать, что они не так уж и устали, и отреагировали, как положено. – Забудь про это и _немедленно_ приходи ко мне. 

– Но Курт, я весь потный и просто отвратительный... 

– Можешь воспользоваться моей ванной, но _прямо сейчас_ тащи свою маленькую прекрасную задницу сюда. – Курт говорил это таким тоном, что кровь Блейна стала закипать, и он едва сумел проглотить свой неприличный стон, дабы не привлечь внимание других людей в раздевалке. 

– Хорошо. Скоро буду. 

Через полчаса Курт впустил его в квартиру, а Блейн не успел даже поздороваться, как оказался крепко прижатым к входной двери. Курт захватил его губы в жаркий поцелуй; Блейн никогда не видел его таким, едва ли не рычащим от желания, и для самого Блейна это было самой искусной приманкой – он едва слышно заскулил и вцепился пальцами в бёдра Курта. 

Но как только он это сделал, Курт поднял его руки над головой и прижал к двери. Обе. Он с легкостью удерживал запястья Блейна одной ладонью – крепко, но безболезненно, – тогда как вторую запустил в его волосы на затылке и слегка потянул, чтобы облегчить доступ к шее. Блейн непроизвольно толкнулся вперёд всем телом, когда Курт своим горячим языком прочертил влажную дорожку от плеча и выше. А потом он осторожно прикусил зубами нежную кожу под ухом, и все оставшиеся в голове Блейна мысли превратились в сладострастный туман. 

Он не был уверен, как это вообще произошло, но вскоре вся одежда Блейна оказалась на полу, а сам он, обнаженный, мечтал только поскорее кончить, тогда как Курт, ни снявший с себя ничего, стоял перед ним на коленях, целуя и посасывая косые мышцы живота и внутреннюю сторону бёдра, но не обращая внимания на возбуждённый и сочащийся смазкой член. 

Что-то во всём этом было неправильно, какая-то мысль пыталась пробиться наружу с настойчивым упорством, и наконец Блейн понял: он всё ещё был потным и, должно быть, невыносимо вонял после двухчасовой тренировки. 

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы поёжиться и попытаться остановить Курта от его восторженного и увлечённого занятия. 

– Курт. – Очередная волна головокружительного удовольствия ненадолго отвлекла Блейна, но потом он попытался ещё раз. – Курт, подожди, нет, мне надо в душ. Постой. 

Курт поднялся с недовольным ворчанием и поцеловал его – достаточно глубоко, чтобы Блейн ощутил специфический вкус пота на языке. Ох, нет. _Фу_. Надо было сначала помыться, а потом сюда приходить. Блейн старался приводить себя в порядок перед каждой встречей, всегда был чистым и опрятно одетым, ведь он и так сильно потел. А теперь Курт увидел его – попробовал на вкус! – в таком состоянии, и он, должно быть, с отвращением отвернётся от Блейна, больше никогда не захочет с ним быть и… 

– Хорошо, раз ты так настаиваешь. Но сначала отсоси мне. 

_Б-боже_. Снова этот уверенный и повелительный тон, и Блейн мгновенно сменил их позиции и упал на колени, забыв о своей застенчивости в ту же секунду, как Курт расстегнул ширинку и приспустил штаны ровно настолько, чтобы дать свободу члену. Головка покраснела и сияла влагой в слабом освещении коридора – у Блейна чуть слюнки не потекли от столь завораживающего вида. Он было потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться, но Курт покачал головой, заставляя Блейна нетерпеливо захныкать.

– Нет, никаких рук. Просто открой свой сладкий рот и позволь мне сделать всю работу. – И, словно бы в подтверждение своих слов, Курт обхватил свой член рукой и кончиком обвёл по кругу с жадностью распахнутые губы Блейна, размазывая половину смазки. – И что бы ни случилось, не кончай. – Он с осторожностью скользнул внутрь, чтобы Блейн нечаянно не подавился, но гораздо глубже, чем раньше, и этот незапланированный пожар в груди грозил разгореться до космических масштабов, потому что _чёрт подери_!

Член Курта идеальным образом растягивал рот Блейна до лёгкой боли в челюсти и в размеренном темпе погружался внутрь, заполняя каждый свободный миллиметр; пальцы Курта путались в его и без того растрепавшихся волосах; твёрдый пол под ногами причинял лёгкое неудобство, что помогало Блейну не сойти с ума от возбуждения – всё происходящее было как в тумане, расплывчатых картинках и чувственном наслаждении. Закрытые глаза Курта и приоткрытый рот, исторгающий божественные звуки. Солоноватый вкус спермы на языке. Полоска влаги, стекающая с уголка губ вниз по подбородку, пока Курт вынимал всё ещё пульсирующий член, дабы инстинктивно не толкнуться слишком глубоко. 

Блейн впился ногтями в собственное бедро, пытаясь удержаться в этом самом моменте, и принимал всё, что ему давали. С благодарностью. С жадностью. Не желая останавливаться. 

Он как-то глухо заскулил, когда Курт помог ему подняться. Колени отчаянно ныли от таких неожиданных действий, но Блейну было всё равно. Он бы снова так сделал. И на гораздо большее время. 

Курт ласково поцеловал его припухшие губы. 

– Спасибо тебе, мой хороший. Это было потрясающе – _ты_ потрясающий. А теперь быстро в душ – я позабочусь о тебе, когда ты закончишь. И не заморачивайся по поводу одежды. 

Наверное, это были самые короткие водные процедуры в жизни Блейна.

Когда он оказался в комнате, Курт метался из стороны в сторону. Было немного странно стоять полностью обнажённым и очевидно возбуждённым, тогда как сам Курт не снял с себя ничего, но это чувство задержалось лишь на несколько секунд, испарившись, когда Курт обнял его и поцеловал. Мягкая ткань рубашки Курта приятно поглаживала чуть влажную кожу, а джинсы были шершавыми – это придавало новых ощущений наряду с ожиданием того, что будет впереди. 

Так что же? После их недавнего разговора могло произойти всё что угодно. 

Блейну не пришлось терпеть долго. Курт повернул его лицом к постели и оставил несколько игривых поцелуев на плечах и шее. Затем отступил на полшага назад. Когда Курт заговорил, голос его был нежным, но уверенным и властным, от чего у Блейна закипело всё внутри. 

– Наклонись вперёд и широко расставь ноги. 

Курт осторожно подтолкнул его вперёд, помогая устроиться локтями на постели. С тяжело бьющимся сердцем Блейн встал так, как его просили, а когда осознал, как же он сейчас выглядит _сзади_ , то задрожал от возбуждения. Блейн чувствовал себя полностью открытым, выставленным напоказ, а Курту это, должно быть, очень понравилось, потому что в ту же секунду раздался громкий протяжный стон и шорох наспех снимаемой одежды.

 

Курт раздевался.

Они что, сегодня?.. Неужели сегодня Блейн лишится своей девственности в самом прямом смысле слова? 

Ох, он дождаться этого не мог. 

 

х х х х 

 

Раздевшись и склонившись над Блейном, Курт целовал его мускулистую и загорелую спину, спускаясь к двум одинаковым и кокетливым впадинкам на пояснице. Он не спешил, облизывая и царапая зубами каждый сантиметр кожи, что попадался на пути, в то время как Блейн стонал в исступлении и прижимался задницей навстречу его вновь поднявшемуся члену. 

Боже, этот мальчик был великолепным, таким прекрасным и бесстыдным в своей наготе, подрагивающим от ожидания. Курт едва заметно провёл кончиками пальцев по тёмно-розовому колечку ануса – прежде нетронутому и жаждущему внимания – и ощутил, как сердце сжалось от столь очевидного и неприкрытого желания, доверия Блейна. Тот от прикосновения захныкал. 

– Ты мой хороший. Такой красивый, Блейн, – прошептал Курт и опустился на колени, целуя аппетитный изгиб упругой задницы Блейна, играя с восхитительными ягодицами, но сопротивляться розовой звёздочке было невозможно. Он смочил палец слюной и провел им сверху вниз – не надавливая, просто лаская. Блейн громко выдохнул. 

– Курт, что ты хочешь... – Остаток фразы затерялся в беспомощном и хриплом крике, когда Курт повторил свои движения языком, пробуя на вкус чистую и пахнущую мылом кожу. 

– Боже, ты такой узкий, ммм, идеальный, – пробормотал он, кружа по сокращающемуся отверстию. – Ты такой сексуальный, Блейн, и уже готов принять меня. Я могу просто скользнуть в тебя. – Курт протолкнул язык через расслабленные мышцы, наслаждаясь громким вскриком Блейна и дрожью удовольствия. Он пару раз сделал поступательные движения, но постоянные стоны и всхлипы Блейна только сильнее возбуждали, поэтому Курт опустился ртом ниже и обхватил губами мошонку. – Я прямо сейчас могу разработать тебя пальцами... 

– Д-да, боже мой, пожалуйста, да, Курт, сделай это, я так хочу, хочу тебя так сильно... – сумел вымолвить Блейн, в то же время пытаясь насадиться на пальцы Курта, но у того были свои планы. Продолжая бормотать восхищённые эпитеты и развратные предложения, Курт вновь вошёл в него языком и стал трахать Блейна, с каждым разом убыстряясь и периодически лаская анус по кругу. 

Крики Блейна становились всё громче, а толчки навстречу – всё отчаяннее. Он прижимался задницей к лицу Курта, сжимая в руках одеяло. И в ту минуту, когда все его мышцы были напряжены до предела, а тело дрожало от полыхающего внутри пожара, Курт остановился. 

На одно мгновение весь мир словно бы замер. 

Как вдруг в него медленно, но глубоко и уверенно скользнул один палец, и Блейн, крича и сокращаясь, бурно кончил, не прикасаясь к собственному члену и заставляя Курта гортанно зарычать от неожиданной тесноты внутри.


	13. Chapter 13

Себастиан вообще не собирался появляться в «Пьяном бегемоте», хоть Купер и рассказывал ему о мини-концерте Блейна. Но потом в деле о вымогательстве, над которым он работал, открылись новые факты, и разразился скандал. Себастиану пришлось работать допоздна, не жалея сил, после чего ему определенно требовалось выпить. Ладно, можно было пойти и посидеть с друзьями, надраться, попутно слушая, как малыш Андерсон раскрывает свои таланты и использует их на благо человечеству. 

В баре было многолюдно, поэтому, чтобы заказать себе выпивку и разыскать парней, потребовалось время. Или, как оказалось, только _одного_ парня – Курт сидел за столиком совсем рядом с маленькой сценой. Купер, судя по всему, даже ради собственного брата не смог пораньше уйти с работы, хотя Себастиан не сомневался, что тот рано или поздно объявится. 

Он пробрался через огромную, гудящую разговорами толпу. Блейн сидел с гитарой на сцене – Себастиан должен был признать, что выглядел он потрясающе во всём чёрном, – и очаровывал присутствующих знакомыми словами композиции «Your Song». Ни у кого не было сомнений, что вокальные данные Блейна идеально проявлялись в этой песне, но не это привлекло внимание Себастиана. Скорее то, как он смотрел на Курта. Блейн, видимо, думал, что делает это незаметно, но для всех, кто мог подмечать детали, было очевидно, для кого он поёт. Себастиан собирался немного посмеяться над старым другом, но, когда оказался рядом со столом, заинтригованно застыл на месте – он увидел выражение лица _Курта_. 

Тот ещё не успел зафиксировать его прибытие. Курт смотрел честно и открыто, не отрываясь от парня на сцене, и вовсе не со смешком или издёвкой, нет, как-то совсем по-другому. Себастиан никогда не видел, чтобы Курт был таким среди большого скопления людей. И когда он с громким стуком поставил свой бокал на стол, это выражение исчезло, сменившись обычным. Курт улыбнулся Себастиану, но тех нескольких секунд было достаточно. 

Что-то здесь было нечисто.

– Если я правильно понял, то наш малыш-гей хочет за тебя замуж и заиметь с тобой кучу детишек? Как мило. Хорошо, что у меня нет вагины, иначе я бы начал побаиваться, что забеременел от количества посылаемых со сцены гормонов, – сказал он и сел на свободный стул, но в ответ Курт лишь сухо рассмеялся. 

– Должно быть, он на меня немного запал. 

– Да ладно, _ты так думаешь_?! – Себастиан скорчил забавную рожицу. – Но я его понимаю, ты очень сексуальный сукин сын. Ну, ты уже познакомился с его задницей поближе? 

– _Себ_! – обиженно вскрикнул Курт, но это было наиграно и не очень убедительно. Здесь точно _что-то было нечисто_. 

– Да-да? 

– Сделать это – всё равно, что напроситься на крупные неприятности, не так ли? 

– _О да_. Нет, я, конечно же, понимаю всю сладость твоего влечения – свежее мясо, подростковая выдержка... ням-ням-ням. Но надеюсь, что ты достаточно умён и оставишь эти мысли в своей изощрённой коллекции порнографии, где им самое место. Он совсем ещё юн, да ещё и братец Купера, так что это будет неприлично. 

– Что будет неприлично? – спросил Купер и скользнул на третий стул. 

– Если ты со мной переспишь, – тут же нашёлся Себастиан, хотя мысленно выругался. Его расследование подождёт. А он _ещё как_ им займётся. Он докопается до правды. 

Потому что Себастиан Смайт ненавидел оставаться в неведении. 

 

х х х х 

 

В пятницу Купер рано пришёл домой, что было для него совсем не характерно. Стрелки не показывали и пяти, а Блейн сидел в квартире, потому что на улице шёл дождь, а Курт отправился закупать какие-то ткани. Блейн бы пошёл с ним, но Курт мягко заверил, что предпочитает делать это один, иначе не сможет полностью сфокусироваться на своей цели. Поэтому было бы приятно в качестве разнообразия поужинать с братом, хотя ещё ничего не было готово. 

Но когда Купер вошёл в комнату, Блейн понял: что-то не так. Его брат казался очень взволнованным и... виноватым? Но почему? 

Купер облокотился на кресло напротив дивана, где расположился Блейн. 

– Би. Мне очень-очень жаль. 

Он замолк, словно бы пытался подобрать правильные слова, но этих нескольких секунд хватило Блейну, чтобы вообразить кучу страшных вещей, способных повергнуть Купера в такое расстроенное состояние. С родителями что-то случилось? Или с Куртом? Сердцебиение Блейна участилось, но Купер продолжил: 

– Мне нужно на неделю уехать в командировку в Сиэтл. Прости, что мне приходится оставлять тебя здесь одного, но проверка в самом разгаре, и если я хочу получить это повышение, то просто не могу отказаться, не в этот раз, и… 

– Ох. – Блейн готов был расхохотаться. Кто бы мог подумать, что Купера так расстроит подобная мелочь. – Да ничего. Со мной всё будет хорошо, я ведь уже большой мальчик. Да и Курт всегда рядом на тот случай, если мне что-нибудь потребуется. Когда тебе нужно ехать? 

Купер облегчённо выдохнул, но тут же нахмурился. 

– Если честно, то прямо сейчас. Нет, через час, но времени осталось только чтобы принять душ и собраться. Ты уверен, что справишься тут один? 

– _Да_. А теперь иди паковать чемоданы. 

– Но… может, мне попросить Курта приютить тебя, пока я буду в отъезде? Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя никому не нужным. 

Блейн закатил глаза. Он не привык к таким заботе и опеке. Скорее к тому, что в подобных случаях следует ожидать противоположного. 

– Куп, собирайся. Можешь позвонить Курту, если тебе будет легче, но я и сам прекрасно справлюсь. Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне, и я люблю тебя за это, но лучше остановись. И марш в свою комнату. 

Тот кивнул и последовал совету, и только когда через час Купер умчался в аэропорт, а квартира погрузилась в тишину, Блейн осознал. 

Он остался в этом городе один на целую неделю. Можно не возвращаться домой до прихода Купера с работы. Никто не будет спрашивать, чем он весь день занимался. Никакого братского контроля. Он мог просидеть у Курта до полуночи и даже больше, ни перед кем не оправдываясь, и всем будет на это наплевать. 

Блейн, конечно же, не надеялся на постоянное времяпрепровождение, так как Курт с головой погрузился в свои дизайнерские дела, а Блейна наняли три раза в неделю играть в баре «Пьяный бегемот». Но даже лишний час или два по вечерам, когда можно будет поужинать вдвоём без спешки, – это уже настоящий подарок. 

Надо будет обо всём рассказать Курту, когда тот позвонит. 

Что и произошло примерно через час, хоть Блейн не успел вставить и слова, как жизнерадостный и счастливый голос Курта проворковал: 

– Так, давай собирайся и приезжай. Я ведь не могу бессердечно оставить тебя одного в пустой квартире, правда? Купер позвонил; ты остаёшься со мной, чтобы я мог за тобой приглядывать. Ну или за некоторыми частями твоего тела. 

Блейн готов был поклясться, что его челюсть немедленно отвалилась и покатилась по ковру, когда услышанное закрепилось в голове. Огромное количество часов вместе с Куртом. _Ночи_. Он тяжело сглотнул, с трудом осознавая реальность. 

– Но… ты уверен? Ты ведь занят со своими эскизами и…

Но Курт нетерпеливо его прервал. 

– Я могу быть так же сильно занят, находясь в паре сантиметров от тебя. И да, абсолютно уверен. Поторопись; я дома и хочу тебя поцеловать. 

Блейн никогда в жизни не собирался с такой скоростью. 

По пути в квартиру Курта ему даже пришлось дважды возвращаться. Сначала, уже пройдя половину, Блейн вспомнил, что не взял туалетные принадлежности. А потом, очередной раз покинув дом, он осознал, что оставил ключи в замочной скважине. 

Когда Блейн достиг, наконец, конечной точки своего путешествия, то тяжело дышал, а внутри было жарко не столько от быстрого шага, сколько от развратных картинок, подкидываемых воображением. Однако происходящего он вовсе не ожидал. Курт не лежал в постели, нетерпеливо жаждущий сорвать с него одежду и воспользоваться временной роскошью. Нет, он – полностью одетый! – находился на кухне и, радостно мурлыкая что-то себе под нос, помешивал соус из томатов с базиликом. Услышав, что Блейн пришёл, Курт с широкой улыбкой повернулся к нему. 

– Ты как раз вовремя, – Курт немного отвлёкся, чтобы нежно поцеловать его, а потом вновь обратил внимание на плиту и выключил конфорки. – Иди мыть руки, ужин готов. 

Это были всего лишь спагетти по-неаполитански, но вполне могли сойти за пиршество богов, потому что на вкус они были потрясающие. _Всё_ было потрясающе. Этот вечер принадлежал Курту и Блейну, только им двоим, за которым последуют ночь и безмятежное утро. Блейну пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не подпрыгнуть от возбуждения. 

И сегодняшний ужин казался совсем не таким, как любой другой. В воздухе сплелись в немом танце возможность и обещание: _мы можем каждую секунду смаковать так долго, как захотим, потому что у нас полно времени_. 

– Ты любишь лосось? Я подумал, что можно его приготовить на завтра, – спросил Курт и накрутил последние ниточки спагетти на вилку. Блейн ощутил ни с чем несравнимый прилив тепла и счастья по всему телу, до самых кончиков пальцев. Завтра они будут вместе что-то готовить. 

– Я люблю лосось. – _Я люблю тебя_. 

Курт ослепительно улыбнулся. 

– Замечательно. 

 

х х х х 

 

После ужина Блейн предложил помыть посуду, и не потому, что был вежливым. Просто сегодня это казалось чем-то большим, нежели обыкновенным делом по хозяйству. Стоя у раковины, Блейн на несколько секунд позволил себе помечтать: Курт и он через два, три года, живут вместе и после работы или учёбы приходят домой, вместе обедают и проводят вечер дома, наедине друг с другом. Они распределяют обязанности по готовке и уборке, а потом обнимаются на диване, делятся всем произошедшим за день, может, смотрят какой-нибудь фильм или передачу. Иногда они так и засыпают перед телевизором, запутавшись в одежде и руках друг друга, в не очень удобной позе, но довольные и счастливые. Потом неожиданно просыпаются посреди ночи, а на экране уже застывшие титры, и идут в спальню, где… 

– Ты уже смотрел «Мулен Руж»? – Голос Курта, раздавшийся из гостиной, подействовал лучше всякого будильника. Блейн посмотрел на последнюю тарелку, в которой пытался щёткой протереть дыру, и покраснел. 

– Только если раз сто. Но всегда готов познакомиться с ним ещё раз. – Опустошив раковину и насухо вытерев руки, Блейн отправился в комнату, где Курт уже сидел на диване. Параллели и удивительная схожесть с его недавними мыслями заставили сердце Блейна биться сильнее. 

– Отлично. Значит, все останутся довольными. 

На кофейном столикие стояла большая чаша с виноградом. Не прошло и десяти минут с начала фильма, как Курт принялся скармливать их Блейну: сначала пальцами, а затем – своими губами. Сквозь трещины на спелых ягодах, которые они периодически кусали, не отрываясь друг от друга, вытекал сок, лишь сильнее подогревая их удовольствие – губы становились влажными, немного липкими, а улыбки парней – всё более широкими. 

Взяв следующую виноградину, Курт оседлал Блейна, но не стал предлагать ему. Вместо этого он прикоснулся к ней губами, своим розовым и шустрым язычком слизнул одинокую каплю воды с блестящей кожицы. Когда Курт медленно – ох, так медленно – стал погружать виноград в рот, его губы вытянулись в идеальный овал, и тут уже не выдержал Блейн – он застонал и так быстро поцеловал, что маленький фрукт не справился с напором страсти, поэтому оба парня оказались запачканы сладким соком. 

Но это не имело значения. Другое дело – это целовать Курта так, будто другой возможности и не представится; чувствовать, как его сильные пальцы зарывались в волосы Блейна; узнавать знакомое прикосновение возбужденного члена к своему и подаваться навстречу. И _ещё больше_ имело значение то, что Блейну не нужно было смотреть на часы. Сколько бы там ни было времени, можно было не спешить. Ведь их впереди ждала целая ночь. 

Курт неожиданно отстранился, перестал так страстно стонать, отчего Блейн протестующе зарычал. Тяжело дыша и раскрасневшись, Курт улыбнулся. 

– Подожди. Мы ведь никуда не торопимся. Давай немного остынем. 

Блейн не понимал, зачем вообще нужно останавливаться, когда они просто могли наслаждаться друг другом целую вечность, но возражать не стал. Да и потом, сидящий на его коленях Курт и подпевающий каждой песне из фильма – не это ли счастье? Правда, потом Блейн всё-таки осознал необходимость этого. Они медленно целовались, подогревая интерес и делая это только ради удовольствия, потому что _могли_ – никто не следил за часами или не отвлекался на просмотр окрестностей, как в случае с Нейтаном – мало ли кто мог подойти к машине и с какими намерениями. Им не нужно было торопиться с ласками, ожидая, что реальность вот-вот похлопает по плечу. В этом была какая-то своеобразная прелесть, о которой Блейн и не подозревал раньше, но уже успел прочувствовать и полюбить. 

 

х х х х 

 

Фильм закончился уже очень давно, а они всё сидели на диване и наслаждались близостью, не загоняя друг друга в отчаянное положение. Каждая клеточка тела Блейна была словно в огне, кожу покалывало от любого, даже незначительного прикосновения, а губы припухли и стали болезненно чувствительными после нескольких часов постоянных поцелуев. Курт сказал, что раздеваться никто не будет, но это не мешало им забираться руками под рубашки, посасывать нежные места на шее друг друга, ключицы, задевать ногтями и зубами, чего периодически было слишком много и чрезмерно мало. 

И в один из таких моментов Курт нежно выпутался из объятий Блейна и осторожно поднялся. 

– Поиграешь для меня? 

– А? – Разум Блейна уже давно отошёл от станции «Думай», поэтому для осознания этой невинной просьбы потребовалось некоторое время. Потом Блейн удивлённо приподнял брови. – Ты серьёзно? _Сейчас_? – на последнем слове он буквально заскулил, отчего Курт широко улыбнулся. 

– Да. Можешь? Мне нужно немного поработать, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты поиграл для меня, пока я рисую. 

– Но… – _А как же секс_ , хотел спросить Блейн, но прикусил язык. Курт же его быстро понял. 

– Ты можешь подождать меня тут или лечь. Если, конечно же, хочешь спать со мной? Я не хотел делать поспешных выводов. – Блейн кивнул, ощутив лёгкое головокружение от этого предложения. А облегчение Курта было заметно невооруженным взглядом. – В общем… как сам решишь. И… попридержи _эту мысль_ , мы к ней обязательно вернёмся, только чуть позже. 

Хитро и многообещающе улыбнувшись, Курт провёл кончиком указательного пальца по выпирающему бугру на штанах Блейна. 

Ох, Блейн подождёт, ещё как подождёт. Сколько бы ни потребовалось времени. 

 

х х х х 

 

Последним, что он запомнил, был рекламный ролик – тогда Блейн решил на секунду закрыть глаза и проснулся уже, когда Курт прошептал его имя. Сейчас телевизор был выключен, как и весь свет в гостиной. Лицо Курта было прекрасным даже в темноте, и если бы глаза Блейна хоть на пару минут остались открытыми, он бы не отрываясь смотрел на это произведение искусства. Но веки налились тяжестью, а мозг отказывался сотрудничать, и все неловкие попытки подняться заканчивались только лёгким смешком Курта. Правда, Блейн всё же встал с дивана и прошлёпал в спальню, но стоящая там огромная и мягкая кровать так и манила к себе, сопротивляться чему было невозможно. 

Курту потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы заставить Блейна снять рубашку и штаны, а потом тот с лёгким стоном плюхнулся прямо на покрывало. Его глаза, так до конца и не раскрывшись, закрылись снова, и Блейн в ту же секунду погрузился бы в сладкий сон, если бы не прикосновение тёплого и мягкого тела к его спине. 

Осознание того, что он лежит в постели Курта, в объятиях Курта почти пробудило его – _но только почти_. Однако некоторым частям тела его сонное состояние вовсе не мешало жить своей жизнью. Выгнувшись немного, чтобы крепче прижаться к нему, Блейн обнаружил несколько интересных фактов, заставивших его сонно застонать: Курт был полностью обнажён. И очень возбуждён. 

У него перехватило дыхание, когда Курт подался бёдрами вперёд, когда скользнул рукой по животу, чтобы обхватить член Блейна своей ладонью, и Блейну захотелось продолжить эту сладкую муку. Но ещё ему хотелось остаться в этом положении и вообще не двигаться. 

– Курт, – захныкал он. – Я хочу тебя. 

Тот провёл своим горячим и влажным языком по шее Блейна. 

– Я тоже тебя хочу. Разреши мне раздеть тебя окончательно? Можешь так и лежать, расслабься, я всё сделаю сам. 

– Пожалуйста. – Он решил немного помочь и подвинулся назад, но больше ничего не стал предпринимать, оставаясь лежать на боку с закрытыми глазами. Блейн был почему-то спокоен, его нескончаемый поток мыслей ненадолго затих, и приятное чувство удовлетворения накрыло его с головой, словно тёплое одеяло. 

Звук открываемой крышки был слишком громким и знакомым, и по рукам Блейна тут же побежали мурашки, дрожь от предстоящего пробежала вниз по позвоночнику. Но произошло совсем другое. Курт чуть провёл влажными пальцами между ягодицами, едва задевая, но всё же заставляя Блейна тихо застонать, а потом опустился к бёдрам, оставляя на внутренней стороне огромное количество смазки. Он немного поласкал нежную кожу и убрал руку. Очередной щелчок, повисшая тишина – и Курт тихо прошептал ему на ухо: 

– Только не пугайся, Би.

Это прозвище прозвучало в тот же момент, как Курт хорошо смазанным членом скользнул по заднице Блейна – нет, он не боялся ни капельки, он _так этого хотел_. Блейну так легко удавалось забывать обо всем, полностью доверять Курту, что это уже перестало удивлять их обоих. С Куртом всё было просто. Всё было правильно. 

Он слегка задел то место, где Блейн мечтал почувствовать его больше всего на свете, и двинулся дальше, устраиваясь между ног. Потом поменял их позицию, сводя ноги Блейна вместе, и обхватил ладонью его член. _Да, да, вот так, пожалуйста_. Каждая новая задумка Курта восхищала его. 

Курт двигался медленно, в неторопливом и чувственном ритме; он не торопился, подгоняемый неконтролируемой жаждой, и вскоре Блейн, надёжно убаюканный объятиями партнёра, погрузился в странное состояние – полусонное, полувозбуждённое, сводящее с ума. В темноту комнаты не проникал ни малейший лучик света, а тишину нарушал только шорох простыней и нежные стоны любовников. 

Казалось, что прошло несколько часов, пока оба были погружены в этот маленький мир, сотканный из желания и наслаждения. Волны невиданного прежде удовольствия омывали его с ног до головы, и Блейн с радостью приветствовал их, пока оставались силы, но даже это вскоре растворилось, оставляя его на милость их близости. 

Он так быстро заснул, что даже не успел зафиксировать, когда Курт привёл их в порядок, но это, судя по всему, произошло, потому что утром он не нашёл никаких следов. Блейн хорошо выспался, но самой лучшей частью его пробуждения было то, что Курт лежал у него на плече, слегка обнимая своей мускулистой рукой за грудь. Их ноги переплелись под одеялом, и каждым сантиметром ничем не прикрытой кожи можно было ощутить своего партнёра рядом с собой.

Оказалось, что впервые в жизни встретить новый день с другим мужчиной в постели было потрясающе. 

 

х х х х 

 

Курт потёрся носом о тёплое тело рядом с собой. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи зажглись у него в голове, и он улыбнулся, поёрзав щекой по мягкой коже, на которой лежал. Раскрыв глаза, Курт первым делом увидел лицо Блейна, который нежным взглядом смотрел на него. Не в силах сопротивляться самому себе, Курт улыбнулся ещё сильнее. 

– Ммм, доброе утро. Давно проснулся? 

– Вроде как. Я наслаждался прекрасным видом. – Блейн осторожно запустил пальцы в растрепавшиеся волосы Курта. – А ещё я _так долго_ мечтал сделать это. 

Курт покраснел – _покраснел! Ему что, снова шестнадцать?_ – и поцеловал Блейна в плечо, пытаясь спрятаться от пытливого взгляда. Блейн только ласково рассмеялся. 

– Ты очарователен. Ну так что… как это обычно происходит? 

Курт нахмурился и взглянул на него. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Ну… когда мужчина остаётся у тебя на ночь? Думаю… мне просто интересно, как после этого проходит твоё утро. 

Блейн старался задавать вопросы так, будто ему всё равно, но Курт прекрасно слышал сквозившее в голосе напряжение. Он покачал головой. 

– Не знаю, Блейн. У меня редко бывают такие утра. Но ведь происходящее между нами – это не секс на одну ночь, да? Так что давай не будем волноваться о подобном этикете. 

Он принялся вырисовывать на тёплой коже Блейна абстрактные фигуры, медленно сползая на живот, и здесь нашёл какое-то слишком чувствительное местечко, потому что Блейн засмеялся и стал ёрзать. Потом Курт нацелился ниже – он провёл по выделяющимся косым мышцам, пробежался по лобковым волосам, и вскоре оба поняли, что заинтересованы в гораздо большем, нежели утренние обнимашки в тёплой постели. Но это было не очень-то удобно, поэтому спустя несколько минут Курт откатился на край кровати и сел. На вопросительный взгляд Блейна он ответил извиняющейся улыбкой. 

– Давай прервёмся ненадолго? Не знаю, как ты, но мне и правда надо сходить в туалет и почистить зубы. А потом мы можем вернуться сюда и продолжить с того места, где закончили. 

Блейн просиял. 

– Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. 

Они вернулись в комнату через десять минут, пахнущие мылом и мятой, счастливо улыбаясь друг другу. На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, пока они вставали на колени друг напротив друга и просто смотрели. Да, им приходилось быть обнаженными и заниматься тем, что позиционировалось, как секс, но сейчас всё было по-другому – более интимно, более значимо, и Курт на секунду замешкался. Но Блейн придвинулся к нему, поцеловал, и все сомнения растворились. Ведь это было так правильно. 

Вскоре они оба были возбуждены и, прижимаясь друг к другу, отчаянно хотели стать ещё ближе. В их прикосновениях и поцелуях не было никаких секретов. Только дерзкое и неприкрытое желание, и вскоре тяжело дышащий Блейн, выгибаясь под сильным телом Курта, застонал, закричал, то и дело начал впиваться ногтями в его задницу, всё больше себя раззадоривая. 

Уже многим позже, когда оба сумели восстановить дыхание и стереть все следы своей страсти, не выходя из постели, Блейн удивил Курта своей послеоргазменной честностью, которая в любом другом случае могла и не проявиться. 

– Мм, Курт? Помнишь, как ты, эмм... трахал меня пальцем – на прошлой неделе? Я... мне это очень понравилось. Как думаешь, мы можем повторить ещё раз? 

Курт гортанно прорычал, притворяясь очень раздражённым. 

– Вообще-то я собирался сладко подремать. А теперь мне больше всего хочется снова увидеть, как ты теряешь голову от страсти в моих руках, спасибо огромное. – Он закатил глаза и улыбнулся. – Да, разумеется, мы можем это повторить. 

Блейн густо покраснел и спросил низким и хриплым голосом: 

– Сейчас? 

_Чёрт бы побрал этих подростков и их запас жизненных сил..._

Но Курт был только всеми руками за, а его член и вовсе рвался в бой, доказывая, что способен потягаться с любым семнадцатилетним мальчишкой.

И воспоминания о том, как Блейн извивался на постели, охотно принимая два пальца Курта, сгребая в крепкую хватку простыни, теряя голос от наслаждения, навсегда останутся с Куртом как одни из самых потрясающих и головокружительных сексуальных приключений его жизни. Блейн без стеснения отдавался целиком, и это было великолепно. _Он_ был великолепен. Блейн всем своим существом представлял истинную, ничем не прикрытую красоту, и Курту пришлось до боли прикусить губу, чтобы не сказать тех слов, которые так рвались на волю. 

И когда Блейн, сокращаясь, достиг оргазма, Курту потребовалось всего лишь дотронуться до себя, чтобы кончить следом, но даже тогда ощущение собственных пальцев казалось сильнейшей мукой. 

 

х х х х

 

Блейн и представить себе не мог, как раньше жил без секса – без прикосновений Курта и его поцелуев, – как раньше жил, не имея представления о вкусе шелковистой кожи во всевозможных местах. Когда он думал, что всего лишь месяц назад и понятия не имел, сколько всего можно изучить, потрогать, почувствовать, то ощущал лёгкое головокружение. 

Та неделя, что они провели вместе, стала самой сладострастной – и самой сексуальной – в его жизни. У них, наконец, появилась куча свободного времени, чтобы оценить постоянное присутствие другого человека где-то рядом. Медленно и сентиментально, жадно и отчаянно, и всё, что было между и на границах понятий – им удавалось наслаждаться компанией друг друга, где только пожелают и когда захотят. К наступлению пятницы Блейн был полностью удовлетворён, расслаблен и выжат практически до нитки, но никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя более счастливым и влюблённым. 

Честно говоря, он надеялся, что к этому времени они уже перейдут к «настоящему» сексу (и Курт громко рассмеялся на это заявление, сказав, что они постоянно занимаются «настоящим» сексом, а также что пора перестать использовать гетеронормативные* понятия), но ни о чём не жалел. 

Курт познакомил его со своим ящиком с игрушками. 

Однажды ночью, когда Блейн лежал на животе и, высоко подняв задницу, умолял Курта вставить в него свой член, тот пошарил в прикроватной тумбочке и достал тонкий чёрный вибратор. На кончике был небольшой шар – совсем маленький, чуть больше ногтя. Ещё пять кружков, каждый больше предыдущего, создавали вместе длинный фаллический предмет. Когда третий шарик оказался внутри, Блейн не знал, что с ним происходит и почему так хорошо, почему всё тело дрожало и искрило, словно он вот-вот взорвётся. 

Но Курт был рядом и следил, чтобы этого не произошло. Он медленно трахал Блейна игрушкой, пока тот не вместил её на всю длину. Его задница горела, когда последняя часть погружалась внутрь, размеренно растягивая Блейна и заставляя сходить с ума, но Курт не прекращал движений, убеждаясь с каждым разом, что Блейну это нравится всё больше и больше. И только когда Курт ускорился и включил вибрацию, Блейн окончательно потерял рассудок, кончая так сильно, как и представить себе не мог. 

 

х х х х 

 

Конечно же, они думали и занимались не только сексом. Это случалось довольно-таки часто, как и другие, самые обыкновенные моменты повседневной жизни. Почти всю неделю Курт работал дома, исчезая на несколько часов только в своей рабочей комнате, чтобы сшить пару пробных экземпляров из новой коллекции. Блейн начал выступать по вторникам, четвергам и воскресеньям, поэтому много репетировал, с каждым разом всё больше улучшая свой плейлист. Они вместе готовили и ели, встречаясь в коридоре, чтобы поцеловаться или поговорить о какой-то внезапной мысли, возникшей у кого-то в голове. Тихими вечерами они смотрели фильмы и целовались до тех пор, пока не решали, что пора бы забыть о телевизоре и заняться друг другом. 

Такая домашняя обстановка окутывала сердце Блейна теплотой и надеждой. 

Но самым лучшим из всего этого было то, что они засыпали и просыпались вместе. Блейн никогда об этом не думал. Он с детства ни с кем не делил постель, а потом это происходило только если Блейну снился кошмар, и он осторожно пробирался в комнату Купера. Он и представить себе не мог, что будет так счастлив, что будет чувствовать себя в безопасности, проскальзывая в объятия Курта и каждый раз засыпая, прислушиваясь к его сердцебиению и дыханию. Блейн всегда пытался отключаться последним и просыпаться первым, складывая эти заветные моменты в сундучок с воспоминаниями, храня глубоко в сердце, чтобы потом, оказавшись в одиночестве дома, открыть и вновь ощутить тепло и радость. 

Потому что игнорировать это больше не имело смысла: уже наступил август. Им осталось провести вместе всего три недели, после чего придётся прожить в разлуке целый год. Но Блейн пытался настроиться на оптимистичный лад: он всегда был хорошим студентом, поэтому постарается на отлично сдать все выпускные экзамены и будет блистать на вступительных. С поступлением не должно будет возникнуть никаких проблем, хотя бы один из колледжей в Нью-Йорке ответит согласием на его заявление. А они с Куртом… всё будет в порядке. Просто обязано. Блейн готов был ждать целый год, если наградой за это однажды станет хотя бы один день жизни с Куртом в одной квартире. 

Они справятся. 

Правда же?


	14. Chapter 14

Курт с превеликим усердием старался не думать. 

Любую мысль можно было назвать очень плохой идеей, особенно в течение этой короткой, но безупречной недели. Если бы он начал думать, то не смог бы в полной мере насладиться ненавязчивыми «домашними» отношениями, которые наполняли его спокойствием, чего не происходило со времён расставания с Джеймсом. Если бы он начал думать, то не смог бы оценить возникшую между ними головокружительную близость, не смог бы взять от сложившейся ситуации всё. 

Но даже когда Курт сгорал в руках Блейна, таял под его губами, назойливый мерзкий шепоток в голове не уставал напоминать: долго это не продлится. Такого совершенства не бывает. Особенно в их положении – нет, рано или поздно что-нибудь случится и сломит их. 

Поэтому Курт изо всех старался игнорировать этот голос. 

 

х х х х 

 

Обычно он спал некрепко и просыпался от малейших шорохов – потому и предпочитал находиться в постели один, – но, как оказалось, в объятиях Блейна было очень тепло и уютно, он не ограничивал личное пространство и не мешал. Курт с радостью проводил с ним ночи. Хоть Блейн и разговаривал во сне. 

По большей части это было невнятное и тихое бормотание, которое иногда перетекало в неожиданные слова и выражения. Но дважды за неделю Курт слышал такое, от чего тут же просыпался и часами лежал в крепких раздумьях, несмотря на то, что Блейн продолжал спокойно дремать. 

Первый раз это случилось, когда Блейн заплакал во сне и принялся долго извиняться за какие-то мифические ошибки, умоляя о прощении. Курту показалось, что его сердце разбилось на мелкие осколки, когда он понял, кем был этот человек из сна Блейна. 

Никто не должен чувствовать столько унижения и боли, думая о собственном отце. 

Во второй раз Блейн, ярко и безмятежно улыбаясь, сказал лишь одну фразу, но Курт отчаянно затрепетал. 

– Я так сильно люблю тебя, Курт... _так сильно_. 

Он не смог заснуть до рассвета. В эти минуты Курт просто не мог не думать, а это причиняло невероятную боль. 

Их совместная неделя была идеальной. С одним лишь неприятным моментом. 

Это произошло в среду. Они только-только закончили заниматься очень жарким и ненасытным сексом (а стрелки часов приблизились к двенадцати. Ну или давно перевалили за двенадцать, что было мелкой и незначительной деталью. И _боже_ , Блейн так удивительно реагировал на игрушки, так жадно раскрывался для них, что Курту хотелось отбросить их подальше и самостоятельно занять это место – но нет, было ещё рано), как вдруг раздался стук в дверь. К этому времени Блейн уже погрузился в крепкий сон, вымотавшись после второго оргазма, поэтому Курт с нежностью укрыл его, натянул лёгкие штаны для йоги и, тихо закрыв за собой дверь в комнату, отправился посмотреть на неожиданного посетителя. И, увидев знакомое лицо, очень сильно пожалел, что не сделал вид, будто никого нет дома. 

– Привет, Курррррт. Отлично выглядишь, – широко улыбнулся Себастиан и протянул большой коричневый пакет с логотипом Старбакса. – Мой обед сегодня затянулся, поэтому я решил навестить тебя. Нам столько всего нужно наверстать, мой друг. – Он наклонился и сорвал легкий поцелуй с губ Курта, как и делал всегда; вот только на этот раз подобный жест показался Курту неправильным, слишком навязчивым и нежеланным. 

– Себ, сейчас не самый подходящий момент. Я... я занят. 

Улыбка Себастиана сделалась ещё шире, а сам он развратно заиграл бровями. 

– О-о, очередной мальчик на ночь? И он всё ещё здесь? Ничего себе! Должно быть, он реально хорош в постели, раз уж ты так расщедрился и позволил ему остаться до утра. 

Курт должен был предвидеть следующий шаг своего друга, ведь он знал его уже долгое время, но ещё не успел окончательно проснуться и прийти в себя после великолепного секса. 

Себастиан прошмыгнул мимо, направился прямиком к спальне и открыл дверь раньше, чем Курт успел сообразить, что к чему. Конечно, он сразу же оттолкнул Себастиана и влепил ему хороший подзатыльник, но даже этой секунды промедления было достаточно. Нужно было быть слепым, чтобы не узнать эту темноволосую и кудрявую голову на подушке Курта, а зрение Себастиана было в полном порядке. Курт вообще мог сказать, что Себастиан был одним из самых зорких людей, которых ему довелось повстречать. 

Он закрыл дверь и потянул Себастиана подальше оттуда, даже не пытаясь придумать какое-то объяснение или ложь, чтобы скрыть правду. В конце концов, всё равно бы ничего не вышло, ведь Себастиан видел его насквозь. Курт только надеялся, что Блейн не проснётся до тех пор, пока друг не окажется за дверью, потому что добавлять это испытание к его лишённому кофеина организму было бы слишком жестоко. 

Оказавшись на кухне, Курт первым делом вымыл оставшиеся с прошлого вечера два бокала. Себастиан молча ждал, пока он заговорит первым. Бокалы слишком быстро оказались чистыми и даже сухими, поэтому Курт взял себя в руки и повернулся лицом к Себастиану. 

– Что бы ты там ни собирался сказать, можешь не трудиться: я это себе уже не раз говорил. 

Себастиан, словно не веря своим ушам, покачал головой. 

– Ох, дружище. Ты ведь понимаешь, что нарываешься на большие неприятности? 

Курт сухо пожал плечами. Разумеется, он знал об этом. С самого начала. Но даже это его не остановило. 

Себастиан раскрыл одиноко стоящий на столе коричневый пакет из Старбакса, достал оттуда стаканчики с кофе и контейнеры с салатом, после чего они вдвоём, не произнося ни слова, принялись за еду. Через несколько минут Себастиан со всей серьёзностью (чего от него не слышали очень давно) заговорил. 

– Курт… А он того стоит? Подорвать доверие Купера, потерять его дружбу? 

Курт не стал отвечать, вместо этого продолжил тыкать вилку в почти нетронутый салат. Нельзя было задавать этот вопрос. Как можно было сравнивать многолетнюю дружбу с тем, что он нашёл в Блейне? И почему он вообще _должен был_ сравнивать? Или выбирать? Почему Себастиан решил прийти именно сегодня, притащив с собой непростую реальность, которую Курт так старательно игнорировал несколько недель? 

Не глядя другу в глаза, Курт решился: 

– Ты?.. 

Себастиан не дал даже закончить. 

– Я не стану ему ничего рассказывать, можно было и не спрашивать. Но рано или поздно он обо всём узнает. Вы двое – плохие притворщики. Я уже давно заподозрил что-то неладное. И если Купер спросит, то я не стану лгать ради тебя, Курт. На мой взгляд, то, что вы делаете – очень глупо… и всё ради молодой и упругой задницы. Я бы даже посоветовал тебе разорвать все отношения, пока никто и никому не успел причинить боль, только это твоя жизнь и твой выбор. Надеюсь, что это не разрушит самые лучшие отношения в моей жизни со времён смерти няни. – Себастиан замолчал, а потом тяжело вздохнул. – И ещё я очень надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь. 

После этого и говорить-то было больше не о чем. Все попытки перевести разговор на другую тему заканчивались провалом, поэтому вскоре Себастиан, посмотрев на часы, встал. 

– Мне уже пора. Но Курт... хорошенько подумай об этом, договорились? 

Курт кивнул, хотя думы стояли в его списке дел на самом последнем месте. Когда за Себастианом захлопнулась дверь, Курт умылся холодной водой, тем самым попытавшись сдержать непрошеные слёзы, и пообещал себе всерьёз подумать об этом. Но позже. После возвращения Купера. А себе оставить ещё пару беззаботных дней с Блейном, наполненных смехом и счастьем. 

Курт будет вести себя как взрослый человек, взвесит все за и против, распланирует, решит. 

Только не сегодня. 

 

х х х х 

 

Днём в пятницу Блейн вернулся домой. Не прошло и нескольких часов, как вдруг Курт, непрерывно помешивая жарившуюся на сковородке еду, понял, как можно назвать тот дискомфорт, который назойливо сидел где-то под кожей и не желал испаряться. Это было _одиночество_. 

Ему _нравилось_ жить в одиночку. Курт нарадоваться не мог этой своеобразной свободе: не нужно учитывать нужды другого человека и сопоставлять со своими, можно есть, когда вздумается, пить, спать, работать. Он всегда был волком-одиночкой, как нравилось шутить Курту, если кто-то заводил разговор о серьёзных отношениях. 

Что, в общем-то, ничего и не значило, если подумать. 

По правде говоря, Курт очень ценил собственную независимость, поэтому необходимость приспосабливаться под чей-то жизненный ритм душила его. Но в то же время столько мелочей и деталей привлекали Курта в жизни с человеком... который не был ему безразличен. Простые и бессмысленные разговоры во время каких-то повседневных дел; прикосновения друг к другу, проходя мимо по комнате; безмолвные улыбки, подаренные просто так; приготовление еды и совместный ужин. Тепло близкого ему человека, когда Курт в этом так нуждался; человека, о котором можно было позаботиться и получить в ответ такое же отношение. Который каждый бы день напоминал, что он имеет значение; что он кому-то нужен. 

Первые двадцать четыре часа после ухода Блейна прошли в неловких воспоминаниях: когда Курт начинал говорить, но замолкал на полуфразе, а слова растворялись в одинокой тишине; когда Курт начинал готовить две чашки кофе; когда проснувшийся Курт поворачивался к подушке и бубнил приветствия, а потом понимал, что некому желать доброго утра. Каждый раз он одёргивал себя с каким-то неприятным чувством в груди, покачивал головой и продолжал свои дела. А в воскресенье днём Курт, наконец, устал притворяться. Пришло время подумать над тем безобразием, которое образовалось в жизни. Он налил себе бокал вина и свернулся клубочком на широком подоконнике, а там, наблюдая, как крупные капли дождя барабанят по стеклу и размывают огни города, позволил себе расслабиться и поразмыслить. 

Безо всяких сомнений, Блейн был ему очень дорог и важен – даже небезразличен. Когда он мысленно произносил это имя, в груди разливалось что-то тёплое и светлое, и это было вовсе не из-за потрясающего сексуального опыта, приобретённого за последние месяцы. 

Но ещё Блейн был всего лишь мальчиком, которому не исполнилось и восемнадцати, а также братом лучшего друга Курта. Уже эти факты должны были отпугнуть Курта от любых мыслей в _этом_ направлении. 

Вот только Курту всегда плохо давалась игра в «должен-не должен». 

Самая неприятная правда заключалась в том, что какими бы ни были их отношения с Блейном, они всё равно закончатся полной катастрофой. Долго они не продлятся, учитывая разницу в возрасте и значительное расстояние. Курт не мог позволить себе слишком привязываться. Его сердце разбивали столько раз, что очередного нельзя было допустить (что бы неизбежно произошло). Для Блейна это всего лишь период юношеской влюблённости, который скоро пройдёт, а Курту придётся остаться в прошлом – и это будет совершенно нормально, правда. Даже обыденно. Если только он не станет сильно привязываться. 

Да и потом, не следовало забывать о Купере. Себастиан был прав, такие секреты невозможно хранить вечно, и даже если это не выплывет наружу до отъезда Блейна, то всё равно раскроется. Но даже если он всё прекратит, то что изменится? Эти отношения уже начались, они _до сих пор продолжаются_. 

И что станет с их дружбой, если (или скорее «когда») Купер обо всём узнает? Что станет с Блейном, если Курт с ним расстанется? И как плохо всё закончится для самого Курта? 

На последний вопрос ответить было проще всего: очень плохо. Каким бы ни был исход, Курт всегда будет в эпицентре, поэтому не сможет разрешить ситуацию, не причинив себе боли. Но он это начал, поэтому примет удар, как настоящий мужчина. Он переживёт то, что Блейн от него в конечном итоге отдалится; он справится с любой реакцией Купера на правду. 

Вот только Курт не мог себе позволить разбить Блейну сердце. 

Когда, наконец, Курт разложил для себя всё по полочкам, успокоился, допил вино и сильно потянулся, телефон разразился звонкой трелью – входящим звонком от Купера. 

 

х х х х

 

Курт вообще-то понимал, что принимать сегодняшнее предложение Купера о совместном времяпрепровождении было чрезвычайно глупо. Любые мысли об отношениях с Блейном приводили к тому, что губы приятно покалывало, словно от очередного поцелуя. Он также хорошо помнил о тёмных отметинах на плечах, куда ещё только вчера Блейн, собравшийся домой, впивался пальцами, кончая ему в рот и всем своим телом прижимая к входной двери. Курт не должен был и близко подходить к Куперу, когда в ушах до сих пор звучали стоны его брата, а кончики пальцев, казалось, чувствовали мягкость его кожи. 

О чём он вообще думал?! 

Да, Курт был хорошим актёром, как и Блейн, но их тела... они всё ещё находились под влиянием дурацких эндорфинов. Сидеть рядом с Блейном на диване – не слишком близко, нет, но достаточно – было совершенно естественно и приятно. Даже слишком приятно. Курт позволил вину, болтовне с друзьями и улыбке Блейна погрузить в состояние ложной безопасности. Мир и вправду казался дружелюбным и потрясающим. 

Поэтому, когда Купер и Себастиан заговорили о финансовых махинациях, что быстро утомило Курта с Блейном, они повернулись и сосредоточились друг на друге. Они обсудили эскизы Курта, его новые задумки, какую постановку готовят в театре к началу следующего сезона, песни для плейлиста Блейна. Блейн шутливо предложил несколько провокационных композиций, на что оба рассмеялись. Щеки Блейна покраснели от выпитого вина, зрачки расширились, пара завитков выбилась на гладкий лоб, и в этот момент он был таким красивым, что Курт даже не успел подумать о своих действиях. Он запустил пальцы в его волосы и заправил непослушные пряди на место, а Блейн, совершенно забыв обо всём на свете, прижался к руке Курта и зажмурился от удовольствия. 

Неожиданная тишина поразила внезапно, как гром среди ясного неба. 

 

х х х х 

 

Поначалу Купер казался удивлённым и в замешательстве, но чем быстрее мозг обрабатывал информацию, тем более разгневанным он становился. 

– Эмм, Курт, что это такое было? Блейн? – Оба были слишком резко выдернуты из своего идеального мира, поэтому медленно воспринимали происходящее. – Какого чёрта ты... Вы что, спите друг с другом?! 

Никто не произносил ни слова, но и этого было достаточно. На их лицах появилось виноватое выражение, тогда как у Купера оно стало ярко краснеть. Шальная мысль заскочила в голову Курта, и он подумал: может, этот оттенок красного смотрелся бы на Купере лучше, не надень он футболку такого цвета, как у американских военных. 

На несколько минут Купер потерял дар речи, но быстро пришёл в себя и резко, надрывно заговорил:

– Блейн, иди в свою комнату. 

– Я _не ребёнок_! – вскрикнул тот дрожащим голосом и едва заметно выпятил нижнюю губу, позволяя упрямому и непослушному подростку вырваться из-под маски сдержанного молодого человека. 

– _Немедленно_ ступай в свою комнату! 

– _Нет_! – Теперь уже дрожал сам Блейн. Курт взял его за руку, тем самым напоминая, что он не один, нет, только не в этот раз. 

Это ещё сильнее раззадорило Купера. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, с силой сжал, словно бы пытался их вырвать, и повернулся лицом к Курту. 

– Как ты мог, Курт? Я тебе доверял! Мне всё равно, сколько игрушек ты приводил к себе домой, можешь и дальше спать со всеми подряд, но это же мой _брат_ , чёрт тебя дери! И ты, Блейн? Ты реально думал, что это хорошая мысль? 

Блейн негодующе вскрикнул, тогда как Курт сжал его ладонь, прося помолчать. А потом посмотрел Куперу прямо в глаза. 

– Не нужно его в это вмешивать. Если хочешь кого-то винить, начни с меня. – Его спокойствие было напускным, но Курта порадовало, что даже без долгой практики его способности не заржавели. 

– Да я и так тебя виню! – Купер едва не захлёбывался от гнева. – Неужели ты забыл, что значит заботиться о ком-то? Или мужчины уже давно превратились для тебя в постельную игрушку, все без исключения?

– Нет. С Блейном всё по-другому. 

Но и это не убедило Купера. 

– _Да ладно_. И как же это называется? Любовник? Увлечение? 

– А про _бойфренда_ ты не подумал? 

Блейн, стоящий рядом, резко выдохнул, и тогда Курт понял, что впервые назвал его так вслух. Но шанса посмотреть на него у Курта не было, потому что Купер только сильнее разозлился. Тон его голоса был ледяным и колючим. 

– Ну конеееееечно. Знаешь ли, Курт, одно дело – это соблазнить ребёнка, но совсем другое – намеренно вводить в заблуждение. 

– Думаешь, я его обманываю? – Отлично. Курт тоже мог быть холодным и неприступным. 

– Я думаю, что ты играешь с его чувствами, и я не могу тебе этого позволить. 

Блейн снова подал голос, на этот раз более уверенно и смело. 

– Эй! Может, хоть кто-нибудь здесь послушает _меня_? 

Но Купер не мог на это согласиться. 

– Заткнись, Блейн. С тобой я позже поговорю. 

– Нет. Я стою здесь, прямо перед тобой. Говори сейчас. 

– Отлично, – Купер жестко уставился на брата. – Ты под домашним арестом. Можешь ходить в тренажёрку и на свои мини-концерты, но на этом всё. Если только попробуешь встретиться с Куртом у меня за спиной, то улетишь обратно в Огайо следующим же рейсом. 

Блейн побледнел. 

– Ты же это несерьёзно. 

– Да _серьёзнее некуда_. Пока ты здесь, я твой опекун, и моё доверие очень сильно подорвано. А теперь немедленно иди в свою комнату. Курт уже уходит. 

Значит вот как. Купер был слишком разгневан, чтобы хоть кого-то слушать, поэтому сегодня уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Курт повернулся и обнял Блейна, делая вид, что не услышал, как Купер позади зашипел от злости. Он поцеловал Блейна в висок и прошептал на ухо: 

– Он обязательно образумится. Всё будет хорошо. Напиши мне. 

Потом Курт поднялся и посмотрел на своего друга. 

– Ты раздуваешь проблему на пустом месте, но я тебя понимаю и прошу прощения. Нет, не за мои отношения с Блейном, а за то, что не сказал тебе. Но думаю, что теперь ты и сам видишь, почему я этого не сделал. Позвони, когда будешь готов нормально поговорить. 

Перед уходом Курт бросил на Себастиана умоляющий взгляд, на что получил слабый кивок. Это значило: _Дальше я тут сам разберусь_ , на что Курт и надеялся. Он знал, что Купер не причинит Блейну боли, но сейчас, будучи слегка опьяневшим и (не) слегка разгневанным, мог сказать много нехороших и жестоких слов, которые ударят по самому больному. Влияние Себастиана поможет ему немного прийти в себя. 

Уже по дороге домой, когда адреналиновый всплеск сменился усталостью, Курт полностью осознал их положение. А если они никогда не выкарабкаются из этого? Что если Купер останется при своём мнении и отправит Блейна домой? А если... 

Нет, сейчас было не самое хорошее время для беспокойств, только если Курт не хотел окончательно сойти с ума. Он напишет Блейну и будет надеяться на лучшее. 

 

х х х х 

 

Как только за Куртом закрылась дверь, Блейн подпрыгнул с дивана. Он гневно уставился на Купера: в глазах Блейна стояли слёзы. 

– И тебе всё равно, что я люблю его, правда? 

Купер зашипел. 

– Да не любишь ты его. Господи, что ты вообще знаешь о любви? Ты всего лишь мальчишка. 

Блейн воинственно промаршировал в свою комнату и с оглушительным треском хлопнул дверью, выкрикнув на прощание: «Да пошёл ты! Ты такой же, как наш отец!». Но прежде чем Купер успел ответить чем-нибудь столь же обидным – потому что эта фраза была _как удар ниже пояса, мистер!_ – он услышал позади громкий вздох и удивлённо развернулся. Купер совершенно забыл, что Себастиан никуда не уходил, а продолжал спокойно сидеть в кресле, держа в руках стакан с виски. 

– А вообще-то нет, если подумать, – непринужденно произнёс он, на что Купер покачал головой, теряясь в догадках.

– Что? 

– Он уже не мальчишка, не ребёнок. Быть может, ты его видишь именно таким, но ему почти восемнадцать. Это уже не детство. Сейчас для него совершенно естественно влюбляться и заниматься сексом. 

Купер тут же ощетинился.

– Но не с взрослыми мужчинами! 

Себастиан пожал плечами.

– Старше, младше... Какая разница? Если он хочет заниматься сексом, то пойдёт и будет заниматься. Тебе не кажется, что лучше уж так, чем если он отправится в какой-нибудь бар, где и переспит со случайным человеком. Ведь именно так поступает большинство парней его возраста. И даже младше. 

– Но _Курт_... – Боже, даже его имя горечью ощущалось на языке. _Как он мог?!_

Но Себастиан почему-то не разделял его гнева. 

– Курт – отличный парень, Купер. Да ты и сам прекрасно это знаешь. Да, у него было много мужчин, но он _всегда_ предельно осторожен. Я бы сказал, что если Блейн хочет открыть для себя мир секса, то Курт будет одним из наилучших вариантов для этого. 

Шикарно. Все его друзья были засранцами. 

– Почему ты его защищаешь? 

– Я его не защищаю. Я просто хочу тебе сказать, что это уже произошло и тебе ничего не изменить. Тебе остаётся только определить своё к этому отношение. И, должен тебе сказать, что начал ты совершенно неправильно. Сейчас ты попытаешься отдалить их друг от друга, а потом об этом же пожалеешь. Сам знаешь, как ты справляешься с подобными ситуациями: сначала бесишься и обижаешь всех вокруг, а потом превращаешься в сладкую и тягучую, липкую массу. 

– Но не в этот раз, – процедил Купер сквозь зубы. 

– Ага-ага. Через пару дней посмотрим. 

Купер отрицательно покачал головой, хотя в глубине души понимал, что Себастиан прав. Он всегда быстро и ужасно закипал, но и остывал мгновенно. В большинстве случаев ему приходилось извиняться за сказанное в гневе. Несколько раз Купер даже платил за свою несдержанность и пару разбитых окон (но совсем ещё в юности). 

Присев на краешек дивана, Купер неожиданно осознал, что очень сильно устал. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ему причинили боль... 

Себастиан понимающе хмыкнул. 

– Но ведь это неизбежно, Купер. Боль – это неотъемлемая часть взросления. Прежде чем всё станет идеально, так или иначе будет больно, и ты сам это прекрасно знаешь. Нельзя его от этого защитить. Позволь ему самому сделать выбор, пусть даже в итоге он может оказаться ошибочным. 

Какое-то время они сидели молча, но потом Купер осмелился предположить: 

– Ты ведь знал о них, да? 

– Всего несколько дней. 

Купер должен был разозлиться, получив такой ответ, но вся энергия куда-то испарилась. 

– Почему мне не сказал? 

– Купер, я не твой секретный агент. Но послушай-ка вот что: Курту действительно не всё равно. Я знаю, как он ведёт себя с парнями на одну ночь, и это не тот вариант. Я не говорю, что они завтра сочетаются браком и заведут кучу детей, но он не станет вредить твоему брату. Блейн ему слишком небезразличен. 

Последовала очередная минута молчания, а Куперу хотелось лишь одного: спать. Голова ужасно болела. 

– Хорошо, а теперь выметайся. С меня на сегодня хватит. 

Себастиан отхлебнул немного виски. По вальяжности его движений складывалось впечатление, что никуда идти в ближайшее время он не собирается. 

– Если хочешь, иди спать. Я немного посижу тут, наслаждаясь отличным алкоголем, а потом соберусь домой. Не переживай. Где выход, я знаю.

Чёрт подери, _да почему_ он столько времени дружит с настоящими засранцами? 

Измученный сегодняшними событиями Купер покачал головой и вскоре закрылся у себя. Придётся подумать надо всем этим завтра. Завтра. Да. Именно завтра.


	15. Chapter 15

Внутри Блейна бушевало множество различных эмоций по поводу суровых субботних испытаний. Его колотило изнутри. Он ужасно боялся потерять Курта, или что им запретят встречаться, или что Купер решит, что больше не хочет возиться с таким тяжким бременем в виде младшего брата. А ещё Блейн злился на себя за то, что поверил, будто брат примет его таким, безо всяких вопросов и несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства. Что он не постарался раньше обо всём рассказать Куперу. 

Но в то же время Блейн ощущал необычайный прилив… счастья. 

Курт назвал его своим _«бойфрендом»_. Он _защищал_ его; сказал, что не собирается извиняться за то, что любит. 

Хорошо, конкретно этого слова Курт не сказал, однако боролся за него, боролся за _них_ ; он остался на месте, уверенный в себе и такой спокойный и, держа Блейна за руку, рисковал одними из самых важных отношений в своей жизни. И всё это ради Блейна. 

Так ведь и выглядит любовь, правда? 

И всё же, когда через пятнадцать минут после своего ухода Курт написал ему смс, Блейн ощутил очень странный эффект дежавю, отчего весь внутри похолодел. Да, это всё. Курт несомненно решил написать, что ему очень жаль, но Блейн не стоит всех этих нервов. Поэтому Блейн целых пять минут не отрываясь смотрел на лежащий на столе телефон, после чего, наконец, набрался смелости и прочитал сообщение, в котором не было ничего подобного. Курт всего лишь спрашивал, всё ли в порядке, успокоился ли Купер? Как он себя чувствовал?

Ответив, что всё хорошо и обязательно наладится, Блейн понял. Несмотря ни на что, он чувствовал себя просто фантастически. Он был в безопасности, о нем волновались и заботились. 

Следующие несколько дней были несказанно длинными, напряжёнными и одинокими. Даже его воскресное выступление в «Пьяном бегемоте» перенесли на другой день, потому что в это время там принимали какую-то местную звезду. Но Блейна это не сильно волновало – у него было сохранено несколько книг, которые давно хотелось прочитать, а так как свидания с Куртом не входили в распорядок дел, то они постоянно переписывались. 

Нет, Блейну и раньше приходилось чувствовать одиночество и оставаться в комнате, чтобы избежать встречи с членами семьи. Он всего лишь надеялся, что ситуация изменится к лучшему задолго до его отъезда из Нью-Йорка. 

 

х х х х 

 

Курт шил. 

С момента возвращения домой в субботу он либо шил, либо переписывался, уделяя отдыху минимум времени. Но снам и этого было достаточно, ведь каждый раз, когда Курт ненадолго закрывал глаза, они приходили снова и снова. Это нельзя было охарактеризовать как-то положительно, потому что после этих бессознательных фантазий у него не было возможности обнять и крепче прижать к себе Блейна. 

Курт подумал, что начинает сходить с ума... а потом решил и вовсе перестать думать. Поэтому он шил. 

Вскоре все экземпляры для его личной коллекции были готовы – работа, которую Курт планировал делать в течение недели, была выполнена за два дня. И, черт подери, выглядело это всё потрясающе. 

Во вторник, поддавшись порыву смелости, которая родилась от переутомления, Курт отправил презентацию своей коллекции по электронной почте в один из домов моды, где всегда хотел работать. Сразу же после этого он почувствовал себя наивным дураком – его необдуманное решение казалось жалкой попыткой достать луну с неба, – но что сделано, то сделано. Заставив себя не думать об этом и не паниковать, Курт отправился выбирать подходящую одежду – настала пора вернуться в театр. Готовилась новая постановка, к которой нужно было сделать подходящие костюмы. А вечером – выступление Блейна в «Пьяном бегемоте». Купер мог говорить всё что угодно, но Курт туда придёт, даже если придётся молчать весь вечер. 

 

х х х х 

 

Куперу потребовалось три дня, чтобы осознать всё и подумать об извинении. 

По правде говоря, даже и одного было много. Он пришёл в себя через несколько часов после скандала – когда краем уха уловил легкий щелчок двери после ухода Себастиана; когда несколько часов спустя утихло приглушенное жужжание из комнаты Блейна и тихое шмыганье. Купер всё лежал и думал, не в силах заставить себя уснуть. Гневные слова, в сердцах брошенные Блейном, крутились в голове, как на повторе, а лицо горело от стыда. Действительно, Купер отреагировал именно так, как их отец – осуждая, запрещая, не давая ни секунды на объяснения. Он обещал себе, что никогда так не поступит, потому что прекрасно знал, как от этого больно. И всё же годы проживания с родителями давали о себе знать. 

На следующий день Куперу было стыдно говорить с братом, поэтому он молчал. Это было очень просто, ведь Блейн и сам старался избегать его. Но такая тактика ничего не дала, только очередную бессонную ночь с ворохом раздумий в голове. Лёжа в темноте, Купер вспоминал, каким нежным стал голос Курта, когда тот назвал Блейна своим парнем, и как расцвело лицо Блейна после этого. Он вспоминал, как яростно Курт бросился защищать его брата. Он долго и плодотворно думал о своих лучшем друге и маленьком брате, насколько они были похожи, как много добра и ласки могли подарить друг другу. Каким одиноким был Курт и как сильно Блейн мечтал о настоящей любви, о бескорыстной заботе, которыми Курт мог обеспечить в полном объёме. 

Да и потом, Блейну было почти восемнадцать. В этом возрасте Купер уже два года наслаждался радостями секса и с не одной, а тремя подружками поочерёдно. Или даже четырьмя? Им-то, конечно, было не под тридцать, да кого это вообще волновало? Анализируя собственный опыт, Купер должен был признать, что Курт был далеко не самым плохим вариантом. И, по правде говоря, даже практически самым лучшим, самым безопасным вариантом для Блейна. А учитывая ещё и тот факт, что Блейн был в него влюблён... он сам так сказал, а Купер достаточно хорошо знал брата, чтобы понимать: такие слова не даются ему легко, он ими не разбрасывался. В чувствах Курта он не был так уверен, но следовало признать и правоту Себастиана – тот определённо что-то испытывал. 

В понедельник вечером, измученный бессонницами и невозможностью сосредоточиться на работе, Купер попытался поговорить с Блейном. Но, должно быть, он начал как-то не совсем правильно, ведь стоило Блейну взглянуть на лицо брата, как тут же выяснилось, что ему срочно нужно уйти в свою комнату и подготовиться к выступлению в «Пьяном бегемоте». Купер взял на заметку, что больше никогда не стоило начинать разговор с: «ну мы когда-нибудь поговорим о тебе и Курте?». 

В конечном итоге именно выступление Блейна подало ему отличную идею. 

Во вторник он пришёл домой намного раньше, по дороге захватив несколько вкусностей из любимого китайского ресторана Блейна. Они ужинали молча, притворяясь, что очень заинтересованы происходящим на экране телевизора, пока Купер не набрался смелости и не выключил его. А потом заговорил, не давая Блейну возможности обдумать следующий шаг. 

– Как долго вы двое... встречаетесь? 

Блейн пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки. 

– Смотря что ты под этим подразумеваешь. Наше первое свидание было в день премьеры. 

Купер быстро произвёл нехитрые подсчёты. Около трёх недель. Учитывая, как часто они виделись, Курту бы давно уже наскучило присутствие Блейна, будь дело только в сексе. Так не раз бывало. 

– И... он делает тебя счастливым? Заботится о тебе? Не только в сексуальном плане. 

Блейн замер и посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а несколько крупинок риса соскользнули с палочек обратно в коробку. Поспешно и громко сглотнув, Блейн кивнул. 

– Да. Очень. Я так счастлив с ним, Купер, ты и представить себе не можешь. – Его взгляд был таким открытым и честным, что верилось – Блейну скрывать нечего. 

Купер кивнул и отправился на кухню, чтобы сложить грязную посуду в раковину. Больше они об этом не говорили, хотя по дороге в бар Блейн с надеждой на него посматривал. 

Курт уже был внутри и успел заказать себе бокал вина. По выражению его лица были сложно что-то понять, поэтому Купер буркнул простое «привет» и уселся напротив, словно бы ничего и не произошло. Пару секунд спустя появился Себастиан. Ему нравилось наблюдать за хитросплетениями жизни, а после субботней драмы посиделки с друзьями притягивали его, словно мотылька на огонь. Все трое молчали, а это в очередной раз подтверждало их крепкую дружбу, потому что тишина, даже несмотря на обстоятельства, не была гнетущей. 

Блейн выступал уже около часа, как вдруг Купер поднялся с места и направился в бар, где и разыскал Тайлера – владельца «Пьяного бегемота». Проблем с реализацией плана Купера не возникло – они обсудили все детали, Тайлер поставил песню в очередь на караоке-машине, и оставалось лишь ждать. 

В одиннадцать вспотевший и уставший, но счастливый, как и всегда после выступлений, Блейн спустился и подошёл к их столику. Единственным не занятым стулом был тот, что стоял рядом с Куртом, и Купер прочитал во взгляде лучшего друга уверенный вызов, когда тот выдвинул его для Блейна. Все ждали от Купера каких-то слов или действий, но тот встал и направился к сцене, надеясь, что его тишину не поймут неправильно. Уже оттуда он посмотрел на свой столик, где Курт и Блейн энергично и не очень уверенно обсуждали его поведение. 

Купер вытащил микрофон из стойки и пару раз похлопал по поверхности. Никакой речи он не готовил, решив, что будет говорить сразу и от чистого сердца, поэтому так и начал, не отводя взгляд от своих ближайших друзей, которых считал семьёй. 

– Прошу прощения, что так бесцеремонно отнимаю сцену. Блейн, конечно же, чрезвычайно талантлив – а ещё смею добавить, что он мой младший брат, – но сегодня я тоже хочу сказать пару слов для трёх моих самых близких друзей, а также исполнить песню, которой надеюсь попросить прощения. Надеюсь, что мне удастся сделать это так же потрясающе, как и Блейну, а если вдруг нет… То просто поверьте – я пел от всего сердца. 

Кивнув Тайлеру, который тут же откликнулся и включил музыку Купер начал петь – без капли сомнений, искренне и с надеждой. 

 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KC0DNLDXJW8

  
_**Мы могли б пойти домой прямо сейчас,  
Или, может, побудем здесь  
И выпьем еще по одной,  
О да** _

_**Открой еще одну бутылку,  
Давай поболтаем, расслабься,  
Выпьем еще по одной,  
О да** _

_**За нас,  
За любовь,  
За все то время, что мы потратили впустую.  
За тебя,  
Наполни бокал,  
Последние несколько дней вымотали меня,  
Давай пошлем их к черту,  
Пусть у всех все будет хорошо,  
За нас,  
За нас!** _   


Всё это время Купер смотрел на своих друзей, которые, как он видел, всё понимали. Это можно было заметить по увлажнившимся глазам Блейна и мягкой улыбке Курта, который, коротко кивнув, взял своего парня за руку. В середине выступления Тайлер удивил их всех, принеся за столик поднос с коктейлями. Со своего места Купер сумел прочитать по губам, что это за счет заведения, а потом все трое подняли бокалы, отсалютовав в сторону сцены. 

Когда Купер вернулся на своё место, Блейн и Курт тут же вовлекли его в крепкие объятия. После порции невнятных бормотаний и шмыганья Блейна они, наконец, уселись на стулья, а люди перестали таращиться – не то чтобы они сильно таращились, ведь в Нью-Йорке уже давно привыкли ко всякого рода странностям. Только после этого Купер посерьёзнел и указал пальцем на новоиспечённую парочку. 

– А сейчас я проведу обязательный братский ритуал, детишки. Курт, если обидишь моего брата, я тебе задницу надеру, понял? – Тот совершенно искренне кивнул. Тогда Купер посмотрел на Блейна. – Би. Можешь периодически ночевать у него, только пусть это не входит в привычку, ладно? И, самое главное… _пожалуйста_ , не заставляйте меня думать, _чем_ вы там занимаетесь. 

– Договорились. 

– Отлично. А теперь мне надо выпить. 

 

х х х х 

 

Через час немного подвыпившая компания покинула «Пьяного бегемота», и удивление от поворота событий сошло на нет, вот только у Блейна до сих пор кружилась голова; Купер _в самом деле_ дал зелёный свет их с Куртом отношениям. На выходе из бара Курт открыл перед Блейном дверь, а потом взял за руку, вот так вот просто и несмотря на то, что Купер стоял рядом. У Блейна аж дыхание перехватило. Они теперь могли так делать, не задумываясь. Больше никаких секретов и пряток. Больше не нужно было притворяться, что они с Куртом просто друзья. 

Себастиан отправился домой на такси, а оставшаяся тройка решила прогуляться до дома, не говоря ни слова, прислушиваясь к шуму ночного города. Когда они подошли к парадной Курта, Купер снова решил всех удивить. Вместо того, чтобы отвернуться и позволить им поцеловаться на прощание, Купер тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. 

– Давайте притворимся, что я потрясающий, самый лучший старший брат, хотя на самом деле мне надоело полночи слушать, как вы переписываетесь. Проваливайте. Уж я-то знаю, как вам этого хочется. Завтра за ужином увидимся. 

И, как ни в чем не бывало, Купер развернулся и зашагал прочь, оставляя позади двух шокированных парней. 

 

х х х х 

 

– Господи, я так по тебе скучал. Как вообще можно соскучиться так сильно всего за три дня? – Ненасытные губы Курта прижимались к Блейну с упорной настойчивостью. Вопрос прозвучал так, будто бы Курт вообще не собирался его произносить вслух, поэтому Блейн не стал отвечать, концентрируя всё внимание на том, как _он сам_ успел соскучиться. 

На душ им потребовалось не более двадцати минут – терпения хватило лишь на то, чтобы отстраниться друг от друга и спешно раздеться, после чего они полностью обнаженные оказались в постели, целуясь и прикасаясь везде, где только возможно. Но Блейну даже этого не хватало. После трех дней, проведенных в беспокойстве и напряжении, после сегодняшнего потрясения, Курт был нужен ему так, как никогда раньше. Рядом, ближе, сильнее. 

– Трахни меня, Курт, _пожалуйста_ , трахни меня. 

Прерывистое дыхание Курта и то, как потемнели его глаза, подкрепило слабую надежду Блейна на положительный ответ. Затем последовало тихое: «Да, хорошо», и весь мир вокруг сузился до прикосновения крепких рук, губ и разгоряченного тела. Вот только когда Курт добавил второй палец, методично разрабатывая его, Блейн осознал кое-что очень забавное. 

Должно быть, он издал какой-то резкий звук, потому что движение пальцев Курта внезапно прекратилось, а потом и вовсе исчезло. 

– Что случилось? 

Курт смотрел на него участливо и взволнованно, и Блейн сумел только отвернуться, уткнуться лицом в подушку и истерично захохотать. Ему хотелось всё объяснить, правда, но странная смесь унижения и возбуждения пульсировала под кожей, не позволяя мыслить разумно, и Блейн мог только смеяться, и смеяться, и смеяться, не в силах остановиться, смеяться до слёз и нехватки воздуха. Через некоторое время всё же удалось взять себя в руки и оторваться от подушки. Курт уже смотрел на него не так ласково, как прежде. 

– Прости меня, пожалуйста, просто… я внезапно понял: Купер прекрасно знает, что мы сейчас вдвоём в твоей квартире и наверняка занимаемся сексом, и сама даже мысль о том, что _мой брат_ осознаёт и даже _думает о нас_ – это слишком. А после всего случившегося за последние дни и этого вечера я просто… 

Понимание проскользнуло во взгляде Курта, и он покраснел, а затем потянулся за откинутым покрывалом и укрыл их обоих. 

– Спасибо за возбуждающую прелюдию. 

– Ммм, – Блейн вытер проступившие слёзы и тяжело вздохнул. – Чёрт, а ведь я очень тебя хочу. Забудь обо всём, я уверен, что смогу сосредоточиться. 

Курт приподнял бровь. 

– Это ты просишь меня после того, как создал красочную картину в моей голове? Ни за что. И я даже не посмотрю на то, что ты безумно сексуальный, а я ужасно по тебе соскучился. Можешь рассчитывать только _на это_. 

Он прижался плотнее и положил голову Блейну на плечо, а потом обнял за талию. Через несколько секунд Курт ещё и просунул ногу между ног Блейна. Тот довольно выдохнул. 

– Так тоже хорошо. А поцелуя на ночь мне не полагается? 

Курт слегка приподнялся и запечатлел на его щеке быстрый и нежный поцелуй. Блейн засмеялся. 

– Ладно, я это заслужил. 

– Значит, просто поспим? 

– Просто поспим. 

 

х х х х 

 

Ночью Блейн спал урывками. Его сны были неприятными, даже пугающими, поэтому он постоянно просыпался – хотел убедиться, что Курт на самом деле лежал рядом, крепко прижимался к его спине под теплым одеялом. Прикосновение его тела и едва слышное сопение в районе шеи раз за разом убаюкивали Блейна, который вскоре вновь приходил в себя, пытаясь спрятаться в реальном мире от какой-то неведомой угрозы. 

Когда, наконец, наступило утро, Блейн в тысячный раз открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Курт уже не спал и с нежной улыбкой наблюдал за ним. 

– Привет. Устало выглядишь. – Курт пальцами чертил неясные рисунки на его груди, стараясь сохранять прикосновения лёгкими и невинными, но Блейна это всё равно возбуждало. Он проморгался. 

– Плохие сны. 

– Да? – Курт слегка придвинулся и коротко поцеловал его в губы. – Мне как-нибудь помочь тебе забыть о них? 

Теперь всё было уже не так невинно. Курт опустился пальцами ниже, едва задевая утренний стояк Блейна. Тот застонал и выгнулся навстречу его руке. 

– Да, пожалуйста. Помоги. 

Тогда Курт лёг сверху и прижался к бёдрам Блейна своими, подарив тем самым долгожданное давление на возбуждённый член. Оба парня резко вдохнули. Курт дразнящими движениями стал покусывать Блейна за шею, отчего тот подался наверх, требуя большего, и Курт пробормотал что-то невнятное, а после переплёл их пальцы и запрокинул руки за голову Блейна. И жарко прошептал на ухо: 

– Не возражаешь, если я поставлю тебе засос? Раньше не было возможности, а сейчас мне почему-то очень и очень хочется. 

Блейн простонал своё согласие ещё до того, как услышал конец предложения. Внезапно мысль о том, что он будет помечен Куртом, словно принадлежит только ему, подвела его слишком близко к опасному краю. Но оказалось, что Курта это ничуть не смущает или пугает. Его губы стали более требовательными, а сам Курт стал посасывать сильнее в том самом месте, где Блейн был наиболее чувствительным, и активнее тереться об него. Им явно не хватало смазки и терпения, но никого это не волновало. Сдержанные стоны Курта и громкие – Блейна практически заглушили звучание телефона Блейна, который неожиданно разразился рингтоном, поставленным на Купера. 

Практически – да не совсем. Потому что никто не хотел услышать Купера, поющего «I’m Sexy and I Know it» в спальне в самый неподходящий для этого момент. 

Курт перекатился с него с раздражённым рычанием, а Блейн, так внезапно оставленный на грани оргазма и лишённый тепла, инстинктивно последовал за ним. Курт от него отмахнулся. 

– Ответь на этот чертов звонок, Блейн. Блять, я обещаю, что рано или поздно поступлю с ним крайне непорядочно. 

Отвечая на звонок, Блейну хотелось прямым текстом сказать Куперу, что тот _очень_ не вовремя заявил о себе, но всё-таки он не посмел. Несмотря ни на что, Блейн зависел от брата, находясь в городе. Вместо этого Блейн постарался придать своему голосу обыденную интонацию, чтобы Купер не догадался, что он только что занимался сексом и хотел бы поскорее вернуться к этому занятию. Курт наблюдал за ним, развалившись на животе, и Блейну было тяжело игнорировать строгие линии его тела и соблазнительный изгиб ягодиц. 

– И? Чего ему понадобилось? – спросил Курт, как только Блейн положил трубку. 

– Сегодня ночью мы с Купером и Себастианом идём в какой-то бассейн, а потом куда-то на ужин. 

Блейн потянулся к Курту, пытаясь вновь привлечь его к себе. Теперь забыть о брате было куда легче. Интересно. Должно быть, его разум выработал необходимый иммунитет. 

Вот только Курт был явно не согласен. 

– Подожди-ка. Какой бассейн? Почему надо идти и плавать ночью? Он с ума что ли сошёл? 

– Эм, он упомянул что-то о Себастиане, который зарезервировал приватный бассейн их компании только для нас? Я сильно не вникал. Давай же, _Кууууурт_. 

Но Курт, уже занятый своими мыслями, быстро сел. 

– Значит, Себастиан? У меня плохое предчувствие. Почему это он… _Нет_ , Блейн, мой член отказывается работать, когда речь заходит о Купере. И… Боже, _твоя шея_. 

 

х х х х 

 

Засос на шее Блейна оказался, мягко говоря, внушительным. Курт весь день на него украдкой поглядывал, а выражение его сменялось с виноватого на возбужденное, даже гордое, поэтому Блейн постоянно расцветал под этими взглядами. Он вызвался проводить Курта в театр, и хотя тот был непреклонен и отказывался завершить начатое утром (даже вчерашним вечером) в своём рабочем офисе, они были вместе. Держались за руки, улыбались друг другу и просто были рядом. 

По пути домой они завернули в супермаркет, где Курт закупался всем необходимым, а Блейн просто катил для него тележку. В самом центре этой рутины было легко себе представить, что такой же будет выглядеть их жизнь через год, может и больше. Когда Блейн навсегда переедет в Нью-Йорк. 

На мгновение он даже решил, что попросит у Купера разрешения остаться, сменить школу и больше никогда не возвращаться в Огайо, но тут же отмёл эту идею. 

На то было несколько разумных причин. Ему бы пришлось получить разрешение как Купера, так и родителей, что уже было невозможно. Придётся найти новую школу, где его примут только на год, да и будет ли она такой же хорошей, как Далтон. К тому же Блейн сомневался, что родители согласятся оплачивать его обучение в частной школе в подобной ситуации. И вдобавок ко всему, мысль о том, что придётся быть новеньким и начинать всё с нуля, пугала. 

Но всё это нельзя было сравнивать с одним единственным: такое импульсивное желание было по-детски неразумным. 

Неразумным потому, что менять школы, города, практически всю свою жизнь за год до выпуска, и всё ради того, чтобы быть с человеком которого любишь. Возвращаться в Огайо страшно не хотелось, но Блейн знал, что Курт не одобрит такой серьёзный шаг – даже не станет его рассматривать. 

Блейн обязательно докажет Курту и всем остальным, включая себя, что, несмотря на восемнадцатилетний возраст, Блейн был мудрым не по годам. Ответственным. Внушающим доверие. 

Пока есть возможность, Блейн будет наслаждаться близостью Курта, его голосом, красотой, уверенностью прикосновений, и постарается не думать о близком прощании, что через три недели придётся сказать «до свидания». Блейн не станет портить минуты радости грустными мыслями. 

 

х х х х 

 

Бассейн оказался роскошным. Даже более того. Блейн никогда в жизни не видел такого стильного, благоухающего богатством места – везде мрамор и стекло. Бассейн располагался в цокольном этаже здания, где работал Себастиан. И вся эта красота была в их распоряжении на два часа. Курт пошутил, что Себастиан считал подобное времяпрепровождение своеобразным способом сблизиться. В дружеском смысле. В сауне. 

Да-да, там была ещё и сауна. И джакузи. 

Вода была кристально-чистой, а на краю бассейна был установлен трамплин для прыжков в воду, на который Блейн вскарабкался незамедлительно. Боже, он так сильно скучал по плаванию. Поднявшись на поверхность после первого кувырка – и вода действительно была _идеальной_ , – Блейн обнаружил, что оставшиеся трое стоят на другом конце бассейна и весело за ним наблюдают. В одном случае это смешивалось ещё и с плохо скрываемым интересом. 

Себастиан фыркнул: 

– Точно как ребёнок. 

Блейн бы, возможно, и обиделся, но Курт сам прыгнул в бассейн. То, как он плыл, рассекая воду уверенными гребками и двигаясь на противоположную сторону, заставило Блейна на минуту забыть обо всём. Потом пришлось напомнить себе, что они здесь не одни, да и купальные плавки особо ничего не скрывали. 

После этого он надолго занял себя плаванием. 

Да, это было плохой идеей. Очень, _очень плохой_. Не смотреть на Блейна, стоящего неподалёку практически голым и таким доступным, было тяжело, а учитывая ещё и то, как его мышцы перекатывались под гладкой оливковой кожей, это становилось и вовсе невозможным. Боже, если бы только Курту удалось улучить немного времени наедине со своим сексуальным парнем… Даже пяти минут было бы достаточно. И только присутствие Купера сдерживало Курта. Да, Купер закатил глаза, заметив засос на шее брата, он скорее сердито. Курт не почувствовал никакой угрозы. 

И всё же это было неловко. 

Когда спустя час Блейн выбрался из бассейна, сверкая влажной кожей и мокрыми кудряшками, слипшимися на голове в полнейшем беспорядке, Курт не смог удержаться. Он последовал за Блейном к джакузи, как верный щенок. К чёрту Купера, он должен был хотя бы прикоснуться. И украсть поцелуй. Иначе взорвётся. 

Купер, как оказалось, вообще не обращал на них никакого внимания, а в очередной раз мощными гребками пересекал бассейн. Курт даже не понял, как это произошло, но вскоре он обнаружил Блейна, сидящего у него между ног и прижимающегося спиной к его груди. Сам же он лениво поглаживал живот Блейна и слизывал нежные и невинные поцелуи с теплых губ, пахнувших хлоркой. Наверное, именно так и выглядело настоящее наслаждение. 

Пока к ним не присоединился Себастиан. И Курт должен был ожидать подвоха, но легче от этого не становилось. 

– Ну что, голубки, как прошла ночь? Я слышал, Купер отпустил вас на все четыре стороны. Как мило с его стороны. И всё же, Блейн, я не заметил, чтобы ты сегодня хромал, а я смотрел очень внимательно, поверь. Курт, я был уверен, что ты делаешь это качественнее. 

Курт ощутил, как Блейн поёжился. Точно, он ведь ещё не привык к особенным проявлениям любви со стороны Себастиана. Он постарался развеять напряжение. 

– Себ, ты должен сам пойти и потрахаться, а не использовать нас для своих фантазий. Что случилось, неужели в этом месяце нет никаких сексуальных интернов? 

Себастиан ухмыльнулся. 

– Ох, нет, их предостаточно, да только не того пола. А вот вы двое… – он поиграл бровями, на что Блейн придвинулся к Курту, словно пытался спрятаться в его руках. – Поведай мне, малыш Блейн, Курт уже рассказал тебе о своей фантазии, где… 

Резкий шлепок по тёплой и солёной воде, брызги от которого попали прямо в усмехающееся лицо, позволили Курту выпутаться из объятий бойфренда и вытянуть Себастиана из джакузи, подтолкнуть к той стороне бассейна, где было глубже всего. Курту было даже не жаль, когда он поставил другу подножку и опрокинул в холодную воду, а затем прыгнул следом. 

– Эй! Что на тебя нашло? У тебя ПМС что ли? 

Казалось, что Себастиан на самом деле поражён, и Курт снова брызнул на него для пущего эффекта. 

– Прекрати всё это. 

– Что именно? – Себастиан так натурально изображал невинность и недопонимание, что Курт закатил глаза и удивился, как это они не выкатились из орбит. 

– Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. Не будь засранцем, ты ставишь его в неловкое положение. 

Себастиан даже хрюкнул от смеха. 

– Да ладно тебе. Во-первых, ты не можешь заставить меня изменить свою сущность. Я думал, ты принимаешь меня таким, какой я есть, Курт. Ты ранишь мои чувства, приятель. И, во-вторых… я очень и очень тактичен, разве ты не заметил? При Купере я ничего не говорил. Да и потом, если уж твой мальчик повзрослел настолько, что теперь трахается, значит он точно созрел для подколов и шуток по этому поводу. 

Курт скривил лицо. Он прекрасно понимал, что Себастиан не оставит его в покое, пока Курт не расскажет пару сочных деталей о происходящем. Вот только эти сочные детали были совсем не такими, на что тот рассчитывал. 

– А если нет? Если его ещё никто не трахал? 

– Что?! 

Казалось, что Курт не смог бы шокировать Себастиана _вот так_ , даже если бы поведал, что они занимались сексом на вентиляторе, подвешенном на потолке. Коротко улыбнувшись, Курт продолжил: 

– Мы до этого ещё не дошли. Только не так. Поэтому… Пожалуйста, перестань. 

И Курт развернулся, оставляя Себастиана с широко раскрытым ртом в одиночестве. Сильно оттолкнувшись от стены, он поплыл назад к тому месту, куда в другом конце бассейна прыгнул Блейн. 

 

х х х х 

 

После этого Себастиан оставил их в покое, хотя и продолжал смотреть на Курта так, будто бы впервые видит. Купер вёл себя так, словно Курт и Блейн встречались уже целую вечность, а он знал об этом с самого начала. Судя по всему, когда он смирился с этим фактом, то не осталось никаких преград или предубеждений. В конечном итоге Курт и Блейн отправились в сауну вдвоём, потому что Купер терпеть не мог эту жаркую парилку, а Себастиан наотрез отказался сопровождать «голубков». 

И если спустя десять минут Курт вышел оттуда на трясущихся ногах… друзья этого не заметили или благоразумно решили не комментировать. 

Да, заниматься сексом в сауне было очень рискованно. Но если твой великолепный, раскрасневшийся, поблёскивающий от пота парень умоляет отсосать тебе? Сказать нет просто невозможно. 

Да и потом, что за жизнь без небольшого риска?

**Author's Note:**

> *93 градуса по Фаренгейту приблизительно равняется 34 градусам Цельсия.


End file.
